Abandoned
by JessTyler
Summary: Et bien juste une chose, cette fic est une suite de " In the tightrope " bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Ambulance. **

_Depuis une minute à présent, la fréquence cardiaque de Stabler est la même. Les ambulanciers déploient toute leur énergie autour du corps inanimé de l'inspecteur. Olivia tremble, elle a pris place à gauche, elle continue de serrer la main de son équipier. La forte agitation ne semble avoir aucun effet sur Olivia qui continue de parler à Elliot. _

**Olivia :** Elliot ! Tu m'entends ? Stabler ! Je t'en prie. Accroche-toi, ne pars pas comme ça. L'équipe a besoin de toi, tes enfants, Kathy et moi... Elliot j'ai besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de plier bagage comme ça. Non je te l'interdis. On a encore tellement de crise de nerf à partager... Elliot, reste avec moi...

_Olivia souffle et chasse du revers de sa main gauche, les larmes qu'elle ne parvient à retenir. Le regard des ambulanciers s'assombrit, ils commencent à perdre espoir et cela se ressent dans leur geste. Ils s'arrêtent sous le regard médusé d'Olivia qui n'ose y croire. Elle relâche la main de son équipier et se lève_

**Olivia :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?  
><strong>Ambulancier #1 :<strong> Je suis désolé madame, mais c'est terminé. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour sauver votre équipier.

_Olivia ressert poings et mâchoires, ses yeux sont humides et froids. _

**Olivia :** Non ! NON ! Je vous interdis d'arrêter ! Continuez de le réanimez. Vous allez continuer et ceux tant que cette putain de courbe ne soit plus plate, compris ?  
><strong>Ambulancier #2 :<strong> Mais...  
><strong>Ambulancier#1 :<strong> Calmez-vous inspecteur ! On va continuer. Mike augmente à 300.  
><strong>Ambulancier Mike :<strong> Sean...  
><strong>Ambulancier Sean<strong> : Fais ce que je te dis bout sang. Si on ne se dépêche pas il va avoir de graves lésions au cerveau.

_Les ambulanciers rechargent l'appareil et le plaque sur la poitrine d'Elliot. Rien toujours rien. Olivia est debout impuissante face au drame qui se joue face à elle. Elle est couverte du sang d'Elliot et ne cesse de trembler depuis quelques secondes. L'incessant bip s'arrête, la courbe redevient sinusoïdale, les ambulanciers soufflent, Olivia reprends espoir et prends à nouveau place aux côtés de son équipier._


	2. Chapter 2

_L'ambulance arrive enfin à Mercy. Les ambulanciers descendent les premiers, portant la civière sur laquelle Eliott est allongé toujours inconscient. Olivia descend à son tour alors que les ambulanciers atteignent déjà le long couloir blanc menant au bloc le plus proche, des médecins et internes les encerclent_

**Médecin :** Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
><strong>Ambulancier Sean :<strong> Blessure par balle à l'abdomen. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, nous avons été obligés de le réanimer à plusieurs reprises durant le trajet.  
><strong>Médecin :<strong> Préparez le bloc en urgence. Il faut l'opérer au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Les ambulanciers confient Elliot au personnel médical. Ils s'éloignent et quittent l'hôpital. Olivia tente de suivre les médecins, une jeune interne se dirige vers Benson pour lui barrer la route._

**Interne :** Je suis désolé mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer au bloc. Vous êtes sa femme ?  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> ... non, je suis son équipière, l'inspecteur Olivia Benson.  
><strong>Interne<strong> _(observant __Olivia__ de__ la__ tête__ aux__ pieds) :_ Inspecteur Benson nous allons vous soignez.  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Non... ça n'est pas la peine, je n'ai rien...  
><strong>Interne :<strong> Vous en êtes sûr ?  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui...Ecoutez il faut que je passe un coup de fil. Je dois prévenir la femme de mon équipier et leurs enfants.  
><strong>Interne :<strong> Nous allons nous en charger. Donnez-nous un numéro où les joindre...

_Olivia est désorientée, elle met plusieurs secondes avant de répondre à la jeune femme. _

**Interne :** Inspecteur !  
><strong>Olivia<strong> _(sortant __so__n __téléphone__) : _Tenez !

_La jeune interne prend le numéro du domicile d'Elliot_

**Interne :** Merci je vais les contacter tout de suite.

_La jeune interne pose une main sur son épaule et s'en va contacter Kathy et les enfants. Olivia marche quelques secondes puis rejoint la salle d'attente. Elle s'assoit puis se relève dix minutes plus tard. Elle marche encore et encore, se prend la tête entre les mains, soupire... Le temps est terriblement long dans cette salle._

**Une heure s'écoule.**

_Olivia __est__ assise __sur__ une __des__ nombreuses __chaises__ vides__ de__ la__ salle__ d'attente. __Elle __relève__ la__ tête __et __aperçoit__ à__ l'accueil,__ Kathy__ et__ les__ enfants. __Benson __se__ lève__ et__ va__ à__ leur__ rencontre.__ Kathy__ se__ retourne__ et__ les__ deux__ femmes __ se prennent dans les bras __ sous__ le__ regard __des __enfants_.

**Kathy :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
><strong>Olivia<strong> _(retenant__ ses__ larmes) :_ Elliot s'est fait tirer dessus. La balle a touché l'abdomen. Il est au bloc opératoire depuis plus d'une heure. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis.

_Maureen, l'aînée des enfants s'avance vers Olivia et Kathy. La jeune femme a les larmes aux yeux._

**Maureen : **Oh mon Dieu !  
><strong>Kathy<strong> _(prenant__ sa__ fille __par__ la__ main__) :_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ?  
><strong>Maureen :<strong> Papa et moi on s'est pris la tête ce matin. Je lui ai dit des choses abominable, je ne le pensais pas et...oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_Olivia s'approche de Maureen pour la rassurer._

**Olivia :** Ne t'en fais pas Maureen. Ton père va s'en sortir et je suis sûr que cette conversation sera aussitôt oubliée à son réveil.

_Maureen se mets à pleurer, Olivia l'attire contre elle et la prends dans ses bras. Au loin c'est au tour de Munch, Fin et Cragen de faire leur apparition. Olivia se détache de Maureen puis se précipite vers son supérieur et ses collègues._

**Cragen :** Olivia, que s'est-il passé ?  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Perry a désarmé Marcia Cross. Il allait me tirer dessus... _(__elle__ avale__ difficilement__ sa salive__ avant__ de__ reprendre__)_... Elliot s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger. J'aurais dus faire plus attention... Capitaine tout est de ma faute, j'en ai encore fais qu'à ma tête et voilà où cela nous a mené.

_Olivia se prend la tête entre les mains, elle retient ses larmes pour garder une once de crédibilité auprès de son supérieur et de ses collègues. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Cragen s'approche et pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son inspecteur._

**Cragen :** Ne te reproche pas ce qui s'est passé car ça n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait ce que tu as cru juste et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça.

_Fin sort de l'ombre de Cragen et s'approche à son tour d'Olivia suivit d'un Munch inquiet._

**Fin :** Liv, il va s'en sortir, t'inquiète !  
><strong>Munch :<strong> Notre Stabler n'est pas encore au tapis.

_Olivia exquise ce qui ressemble à un sourire. Cragen retire sa main de son épaule et tous rejoignent la famille Stabler dans la salle d'attente._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les citations qui apparaissent dans le flashback ont été inventées sauf la dernière qui apparait dans l'épisode 19 de la saison 7 (Fault)**_

**Hô****pital Mercy Manhattan**

**Trois heures plus tard. **

_Kathy__ et__ les__ enfants__ sont__ regroupés__ dans__ un __coin,__ Cragen,__ Fin__ et__ Munch__ dans__ un autre. __Olivia__ a __choisi__ quant__ à __elle __de __s'isoler__ du __groupe__ en __prétextant__ vouloir__ aller__ se rafraichir. __Un __médecin__ s'approche__ de__ la__ salle__ d'attente, __au__ loin__ Olivia__ l'aperçoit.__ Elle accélère __le__ pas __pour__ regagner__ la__ salle. __Tous __se __relèvent __à __l'arrivée__ du__ médecin._

**Médecin : **Vous êtes les proches de l'inspecteur Stabler ?

_Tous __répondent__ oui__ d'une __même __voix.__ Olivia__ rejoint__ Kathy __et__ les__ enfants._

**Olivia : **Comment va-t-il ?

_Kathy __lui__ prends __la__ main__ et__ la__ serre __fort,__ Olivia __en __fait__ autant. __Le __médecin__ se__ gratte__ la __gorge __et __prépare__ dans __sa__ tête__ son __discours._

**Munch :** Donnez-nous une bonne nouvelle Docteur c'est tout ce que nous demandons.  
><span><strong>Médecin : <strong>Ecoutez je ne vais pas vous mentir. L'état de l'inspecteur Stabler est sérieux. Pour le moment je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Il est encore trop tôt pour donner un pronostic vital.

**Olivia **_(hors__ d'elle) :_ Ca fait quatre heures qu'on attend ici sans la moindre nouvelle. C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?

_Cragen__ s'approche pour tenter de calmer une Olivia Benson visiblement __à __bout__ de__ nerf_

**Cragen :** Olivia, calme-toi s'il te plait ! Les médecins font ce qu'ils peuvent pour sauver Elliot. **Médecin :** Inspecteur Benson je suis désolé et je comprends votre réaction. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Et bah faites mieux !  
><span><strong>Médecin :<strong> Je vous tiens au courant dès que nous avons du changement.  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Merci Docteur !

_Le __médecin __acquiesce__ et__ quitte__ la__ salle. __Kathy __et __les __enfants __se__ lèvent __à __leur __tour._

**Kathy :** Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Je suis à bout de nerf, je ne veux pas en faire endurer d'avantage aux enfants.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Ne t'en fais pas je vais rester et je t'appelle au moindre changement.

_Olivia__ prend __Kathy __dans__ ses__ bras._

**Olivia :** Rentre bien !  
><span><strong>Kathy :<strong> Merci d'être là Olivia !

_Kathy quitte les lieux suivit par les enfants qui remercient chacun leur tour Olivia d'être présente. La famille Stabler s'éloigne laissant Olivia avec ses équipiers et son supérieur. Olivia glisse sa main dans ses cheveux, elle prend une profonde inspiration et sans un mot elle quitte la salle d'attente. Cragen, inquiet, se lance à sa poursuite suivit de près par Munch et Fin._

**Cragen :** Olivia ! Tu vas bien ?  
><span><strong>Olivia : <strong>Oui Capitaine, ça va. Ne vous en faites pas je serais au bureau demain à la première heure.  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Non, ça n'y compte pas. Je veux que tu restes chez toi demain.  
><span><strong>Olivia : <strong>Non ! Je suis prête à travailler à nouveau.  
><span><strong>Munch : <strong>Olivia, le Capitaine a raison. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je crois que tu as besoin de repos.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Depuis quand tu joues le psy Munch ? Je vais bien alors arrêtez de me traiter comme une gamine.  
><span><strong>Fin : <strong>Olivia ! Arrête un peu de jouer les dures. Ce rôle n'est pas pour toi.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Ecoutez, ça me touche de voir l'attention que vous me portez. Je vais bien et je serais aux bureaux demain à première heure, que vous soyez d'accord ou pas.

_Cragen __soupire_

**Cragen :** Bien. Je ne vais pas aller à l'encontre de ta décision.  
><span><strong>Fin : <strong>C'est même pas la peine d'essayer je pense.

_Olivia __sourit__ légèrement, __remercie __ses__ amis__ et__ se__ retire__ sans__ dire__ un __mot.__ Sans__ voiture, elle__ n'a__ pas__ d'autre__ alternative __que__ de__ regagner __son __appartement__ à __pied.__ Les __mains dans __les __poches, __le__ regard__ perdu,__ l'esprit__ confus,__ elle__ marche __sans __s'arrêter. __Les __images__ d'un __passé__ lointain __viennent__ titiller__ son__ esprit. __La__ première__ rencontre__ avec__ Elliot, __la __première__ enquête, __les__ divergences __quotidiennes __en __termes __de__ point__ de__ vue __sur __les__ enquêtes, __l'infiltration __en__ prison, __l'immersion__ en__ Oregon.__ En __marchant,__ seule dans __la__ nuit, __Olivia __fait__ le__ point__ sur__ les__ douze__ dernières__ années __de__ sa__ vie..._

**Flashback :**

**Elliot :** C'est un boulot où le mieux qu'on puisse faire c'est de ne pas s'attacher.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
><span><strong>Elliot : <strong>Je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous jugez mais j'ai de l'expérience dans le boulot alors faite-moi confiance, ne vous attachez à rien n'y personne si vous voulez durez dans la profession.

**Olivia:** Pourquoi tu t'acharne sur moi Stabler ?  
><span><strong>Elliot :<strong>Tu es un bon flic Olivia mais tu t'investis trop ...Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à te couvrir sans cesse...  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Alors ne le fais pas...  
><span><strong>Elliot :<strong> Je n'ai pas le choix tu es mon équipière

**Elliot :** On est ami, alors tu peux compter sur moi...  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Toi aussi...

**Elliot :** On a chacun fait passer la vie de l'autre avant le boulot. A l'avenir je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduire pas. Parce que sinon on ne peut plus être équipiers.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça.  
><span><strong>Elliot : <strong>Olivia, toi et ce boulot, vous êtes le plus important à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas tout bousiller. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter

_Les souvenirs s'accumulent dans la tête d'Olivia. Elle continue de marcher dans la nuit claire.  
>Un frisson lui parcours l'échine et monte jusqu'à son cou. Elle remonte le col de son manteau jusqu'à son menton et se frotte les mains.<br>Les rues de Manhattan sont si calmes et si désertées. Quelques lampadaires sont encore allumés. L'attention d'Olivia est attirée par le néon d'un bar qu'elle ne connait que trop bien pour s'y être rendue à plusieurs reprises avec ses collègues. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en repensant à des vieux souvenirs relatifs à ce lieu.  
>Vingt minutes plus tard la voilà enfin au pied de son immeuble. Elle foule les marches sans grande conviction, prend l'ascenseur, atteint son étage. Elle traine des pieds et longe le couloir. Une fois devant la porte elle fouille dans ses poches en sort ses clés, déverrouille la serrure et entre dans son chez elle. Elle pose les clés sur la table à manger, retire sa veste qu'elle balance sur le canapé. Elle consulte son répondeur mais soupire lorsqu'elle la voix robotique de l'appareil lui signale qu'elle n'a reçu aucuns nouveaux messages. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, retire ses vêtements encore tâchés du sang de son équipier. Elle entre dans la cabine de douche, ferme les yeux et laisse l'eau couler sur son corps douloureux. Elle y reste cinq, puis dix puis vingt minutes avant de se décider à enfin sortir. Une fois lavée et changée, elle se dirige vers sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur son lit. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Lendemain, 7 heures.**

_Le__ soleil__ se__ lève __lentement __sur__ New-York.__ Olivia__ dors __toujours,__ il __faut __avouer __que__ la nuit__ a__ été__ rude __pour __l'inspecteur. __Quelqu'un __se__ présente__ à__ la__ porte__ et__ frappe__ ce__ qui provoque__ irrémédiablement__ le__ réveil__ de __Benson__ qui__ se __rend __compte__ qu'elle__ a __migré __jusque __dans__ so__n canapé cette nuit. Elle se lèv__e, __prend __son __ mobile __posé__ sur__ la __table__ basse du __salon. __Elle __passe __sa __main__ dans__ ses__ cheveux __et__ se __dirige __vers __l'entrée __pour__ ouvrir __la porte. __Elle__ baille__ tout__ en __défaisant __le __verrou. __Une __fois__ l'action__ accomplie__ elle__ soupire __et __attrape__ la __poignet__ pour __ouvrir__ la __porte__ sur __ Maître Alexandra Cabot__.__  
><em> 

**Alex**** :** Bonjour Olivia !  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Alex ! Je m'attendais plutôt à Wong où même Betty Fletcher, la pseudo psy qui nous encadre, mais pas vous. Quelle surprise !  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>** :** En fait c'est Novak qui m'a appelé. Elle m'a tout raconté. Sachez que je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé.  
><span><strong>Olivia : <strong>C'est les risques du métier ! Vous voulez un café ?  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>**:** J'attendais que vous me le proposiez ! Je me suis dit qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, un bon petit déjeuner vous ferez surement le plus grand bien.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Je vous en prie entrez !

_Olivia se décale et laisse Alex entrer_

**Olivia :** Ne faites pas attention au désordre. Je ne suis pas souvent chez moi.  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>**:** Le travail accapare beaucoup de notre vie !

_Olivia sourit et dirige Alex vers la cuisine. Le substitut s'assoir et pose le paquet contenant des viennoiseries sur la table. Olivia sort de tasses et les remplient de café._

**Alex**** :** Comment allez-vous ?  
><span><strong>Olivia : <strong>Vous prenez combien de sucre dans votre café ?  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>**:** Un seul. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

_Olivia apporte le café et s'assoit en face d'Alex qui attend une réponse à sa question_

**Olivia :** Je vais bien. Je suis apte à reprendre le travail et à enfin boucler cette fichue enquête.  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>** :** Vous en êtes sur ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui ! Pourquoi devrais-je douter ?

**Alex :** A de nombreuses reprises vos émotions ont affecté votre jugement. Ça n'est pas nouveau Olivia.  
><span><strong>Olivia : <strong>Attendez ! Je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous êtes venue faire un bilan pour ensuite aller jouer les perroquets auprès de Cragen ?

**Alex****:** Non, pas du tout. Je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles, je m'inquiète pour vous c'est tout.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui et bien ça n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut vous inquiétez, mais pour Elliot. C'est lui qui est dans un lit d'hôpital, pas moi.  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>**:** Bien, si vous le prenez comme ça.

_Alex se lève. Olivia reste assise et l'ignore._

**Alex****:** Je voulais aussi vous dire que Novak et moi-même nous reprenons l'affaire !  
><span><strong>Olivia<strong> _(perplexe) :_ Reprendre cette affaire, comment ça ?  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>** : **Personne ne vous a prévenu ?  
><span><strong>Olivia<strong> _(perdant__ patience) :_ Prévenu de quoi ?  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>**:** Sean Perry s'en est sorti.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
><span><strong>Alex :<strong> Il va sortir de l'hôpital d'ici peu.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> J'aurais préféré le savoir mort.  
><span><strong>Alex :<strong> Mort il n'aurait pas été condamnable.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Vous allez vous occupez du procès ?  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>**: **Oui, je prends l'affaire en main avec Novak.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Bien, avec une telle équipe on est sûr de le faire plonger.  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>**: **On va tout faire pour. Bon je vais vous laissez, je dois passer à mon bureau remplir quelques papiers. 

_Alex se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, Olivia la suit._

**Alex ****: **Je sais que mes paroles seront vaines, mais si ça ne va pas n'hésitez pas à m'appeler moi où Casey.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> J'apprécie votre attention Alex, mais je vous assure que ça va. On se voit bientôt.  
><span><strong>Alex<strong>**:** Je passerai aux bureaux avec les papiers.

_Alex salue une dernière fois Olivia puis elle ouvre la porte et s'en va. Olivia fait demi-tour, se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle prend une douche expresse, s'habille, déjeune rapidement et rejoint les bureaux.  
>Au quartier général de l'USV l'ambiance est lourde et maussade, le moral n'est pas au beau fixe. Olivia sait que ça ne va pas être facile de travailler dans de telles conditions. Sans Elliot, rien n'est pareil et la mine abattue de Fin et Munch ne fait qu'accroitre d'avantage la pesante ambiance qui règne à présent dans les locaux.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Les heures passent...

Les jours passent...

Les semaines défilent...

Les premiers mois se terminent enfin .

Aucuns changements, pas le moindre progrès, Elliot reste dans le même état... La détresse des collègues se fait sentir de toutes parts. Du côté d'Olivia la détresse se traduit par l'accumulation de verres de Volka Orange, devenus de fidèles alliés. Les personnes qui fréquentent l'inspecteur Benson ont bien du mal à la reconnaître. Son bureau est trop souvent vide et ses investigations trop souvent bâclées. L'investissement qui caractérisait tant Olivia, n'existait à présent que dans les souvenirs d'enquêtes passées. La dernière enquête valut même à Olivia une mise à pied, ça n'est pas dans les mœurs policières de frapper un témoin. Cragen avait longtemps réfléchit avant de prendre sa décision, mais au vue de la situation actuelle, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La paperasse fut remplie, Olivia mise à pied...  
>A présent le procès de Sean Perry approche à grands pas. Casey Novak et Alex Cabot sont sur le front et préparent leurs questions. Il ne se passe pas un jour où les deux substituts ne vérifient pas le dossier et les pièces à convictions, aucuns détails n'est laissé au hasard, il en va de même à l'Unité, tous sont sur le pied de guerre. L'état d'Elliot reste le même...comme toujours...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Tribunal de New York. ****  
>Procès de Sean Perry<strong>

_Olivia est assise dans l'assemblée, elle écoute très attentivement les paroles de Perry et la plaidoirie de son avocat. Casey s'avance à son tour vers Perry pour lui poser des questions._

**Casey :** Monsieur Perry vous ne pouvez aucunement nier votre culpabilité, les preuves parlent d'elles même. La vérité, voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici, pour nous la livrer. Alors nous vous écoutons !

_Perry se tord les mains, se gratte la tête, il est très mal à l'aise, mets plusieurs secondes avant de répondre aux questions. Les intonations de sa voix sont faibles, il ne parle pas très fort et semble très hésitant à chaque parole._

**Perry :** Oui... Je reconnais avoir... fait du mal à certaines personnes.  
><span><strong>Casey : <strong>Voyez précisez s'il vous plaît !  
><span><strong>Maitre Dobson :<strong> Objection votre honneur ! Mon client sait ce qu'il a fait, inutile de le lui faire rappeler, c'est une pure perte de temps.  
><span><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Rejetée. Monsieur Perry répondez je vous prie !  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> De quelle nature était ce mal monsieur Perry ?

_Il ne répond pas tout de suite à la question. Il tousse._

**Casey : **Mr Perry nous attendons votre réponse.  
><span><strong>Perry :<strong> J'ai agressé Marcia Shaw !  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Agressé ? N'était-ce pas un viol ? Donc une agression sexuelle.  
><span><strong>Perry : <strong>Oui je l'ai violé.  
><span><strong>Casey : <strong>Une fois ?  
><span><strong>Dobson :<strong> Objection votre honneur !  
><span><strong>Donnelly : <strong>Rejetée ! Maître Novak reformulez votre question et répondez Monsieur Perry !  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Combien de fois avouez-vous abusez sexuellement de madame Shaw ici présente ?  
><span><strong>Perry<strong> _(chuchotant) :_ Deux !  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Excusez-moi mais je crois que le jury n'a pas entendu et moi-même par la même occasion.  
><span><strong>Perry : <strong>Deux fois !  
><span><strong>Casey : <strong>Vous avez donc abusé de madame Shaw à deux reprises. Etait-ce la seule ?  
><span><strong>Dobson :<strong> Objection votre honneur ! Ici il n'est question que de l'agression de madame Shaw.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Madame Shaw n'est qu'un exemple parmi les autres victimes de monsieur Perry. L'agression de Marcia Shaw ne doit pas être le seul exemple à traité ici.  
><span><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Objection rejetée Maître Dodson. Je le conçois maître Novak. Continuez !

_Casey s'approche de la barre pour interroger Perry de plus près, la culpabilité se lit sur le visage de cet homme__  
><em> 

**Casey : **Merci ! Alors monsieur Perry je vous repose la question. Marcia Shaw était-elle votre seule et unique victime ?  
><span><strong>Perry<strong> _(honteux)_ : Non !  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Non ! Donc il y a d'autres victimes ?  
><span><strong>Perry :<strong> Oui !  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Et peut-on savoir combien?  
><span><strong>Perry : <strong>Trois! J'ai profité des responsabilités qu'importe mon poste. Oui, je le reconnais, j'ai violé trois femmes... mais elles ne sont pas mortes que je sache.  
><span><strong>Olivia <strong>_(murmure)_ Espèce de salaud !

_Casey revient en arrière, elle s'approche de la table, prends un dossier et revient vers Perry toujours assit à la barre. Elle ouvre le dossier. __  
><em> 

**Casey :** Oui c'est vrai, vous ne les avez pas tuées... _(plus incisive)_ mais c'est tout comme. Marilyn Jenny et Alicia Copper ont été internées dans une unité psychiatrique et Denise Renaud reste cloitrée chez elle de peur de se faire violer à nouveau, elle a tenté de se suicider à deux reprises.

_Casey se retourne vers le jury, elle est encore plus incisive, elle pose le dossier sur la table. __  
><em> 

**Casey :** De plus vous avez fait une autre victime monsieur Perry, un des inspecteurs de l'Unité Spéciale. L'inspecteur Elliot Stabler est dans le coma depuis plus de trois mois. S'il venait à mourir je peux vous certifier que vous plongerez pour viol et pour meurtre. Et croyez-moi le meurtre d'un inspecteur de police coûte cher, très cher.  
><span><strong>Perry :<strong> Ca n'était pas volontaire, je n'ai pas voulu lui tirer dessus.

_Olivia sous le regard de Fin et Munch, se lève pour prendre la parole. __  
><em> 

**Olivia : **C'est sur moi que cette ordure a voulu tiré !  
><span><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Inspecteur Benson vous n'avez pas à prendre la parole, je ne vous l'ais pas accordé. Veuillez-vous rassoir s'il vous plait !  
><span><strong>Fin :<strong> Liv, écoute le Juge et rassis toi s'il te plait ! Fais pas de vagues.

_Olivia observe tour à tour Donnelly et ses collègues puis se rassoit lentement. Le procès reprend. __  
><em> 

**Donnelly :** Bien ! Continuez maître Novak !  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Messieurs, mesdames les jurés, cet hommes ici présent, c'est servis de son statut de médecin pour abuser de quatre femmes innocentes. Il s'est servi des responsabilités que lui incombe son travail pour ruiner la vie de quatre femmes. Cet homme a aussi délibérément tiré sur un officier de police qui ne faisait que son travail, celui de nous protéger, nous citoyens. Mais n'est-ce pas aussi le rôle des médecins ? De protéger les citoyens ? Si nous ne pouvons même plus avoir confiance en eux alors à qui peut-on accorder sa confiance ? Car il est bien question de confiance. Ces quatre femmes ont eu confiance en Sean Perry, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est médecin. Peut-être qu'il a sauvé des vies par le passé, mais aujourd'hui il en a brisé quatre.  
><span><strong>Perry : <strong>J'ai toujours fais mon travail comme il se doit, je vous interdis de dire le contraire.

_Olivia se lève à nouveau._

**Olivia** _(hurlant) :_ Espèce d'enflure. Tu ne mérites même pas d'exercer.  
><span><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Inspecteur Benson ça suffit !  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Il ne mérite même pas un procès, la seule chose qu'il mérite c'est de finir ses jours en prison.  
><span><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Benson je ne le redirais pas deux fois !  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Espèce d'enfoiré j'espère que tu finiras tes jours en enfer !

_Donnelly se lève à son tour. __  
><em> 

**Donnelly :** Huissier faites sortir l'inspecteur Benson tout de suite. Le procès est ajourné. Je demande aux jurés de ne pas tenir compte de ce qui vient de se passer. Nous reprendrons demain matin.

_Les huissiers s'approchent d'Olivia._

**Olivia :**Ne me touchez pas ! Je connais la sortie inutile de me raccompagner.

_La cours se vide. Les jurés s'en vont, suivit de l'avocat de Perry. Olivia sort suivit de Fin et Munch .Casey les rejoint. __  
><em> 

**Casey :** C'était quoi ce numéro Olivia ? Vous croyez que c'était le moment ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> La prochaine fois Donnelly ne sera pas aussi indulgente. Vous voulez vous faire arrêter pour outrage à la cour, c'est ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas vous êtes bien partit.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Vous savez quoi Casey ? Allez-vous faire voir, allez tous vous faire foutre !

_Olivia s'en va sans rien ajouter de plus. Cragen qui a assistait à la scène tente de la rattraper. Il s'approche et lui saisit le bras._

**Olivia :** Lâchez-moi !  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Olivia ça suffit ! Ton comportement est inacceptable et ce en pleine audience.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Arrêtez de vouloir tous me faire la morale !  
><span><strong>Cragen : <strong>Calme-toi !  
><span><strong>Olivia : <strong>Non je n'ai pas envie de me calmer. La justice de ce pays, n'est qu'un ramassé de conneries. Perry a profité de ces pauvres femmes et leur a gâché la vie. Elles avaient confiance en lui.  
><span><strong>Cragen : <strong>Olivia je sais que c'est dur pour toi...  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> _(fronçant les sourcils) _De quoi vous parlez ?  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, sur aucune enquête.  
><span><strong>Olivia : <strong>Ce type est coupable et dois payer.  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Coupable de quoi ? D'avoir violé ces quatre femmes ou d'avoir tiré sur Elliot. Olivia je sais que cette situation est difficile à supporter, elle l'est pour nous tous.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Elliot va s'en sortir je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

_Olivia fait demi-tour et commence à s'éloigner tout en serrant les poings._

**Cragen :** Ca n'est pas en te mentant à toi-même que ça ira mieux.

_Cragen s'approche à nouveau d'Olivia et pose une main sur son épaule. __  
><em> 

**Cragen : **Si tout va bien comme tu le dis, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu passes une bonne partie de ton temps libre dans les bars, ou encore pourquoi tu utilises la violence sur les suspects à interroger ? Olivia ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Mais il est là le problème, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

_Elle lui lança un regard noir, se détache violemme__nt et s'éloigne du bâtiment._


	7. Chapter 7

_Casey s'approche de Cragen qui regarde impuissant son inspecteur s'éloignait de plus en plus._

**Casey:** Elle est arrivée à un point de non-retour.

**Cragen:** L'enquête est terminée, je pense que maintenant je vais approuver son transfert, c'est mieux pour elle et pour l'équipe.

**Casey:** Non, je suis désolé mais j'ai encore besoin d'elle. Nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour faire condamner Perry.

_Cragen se retourne et fait face à Casey_

**Cragen:** Pas assez d'éléments? Vous voulez rire. La moitié de mon équipe à travailler sur cette affaire, nous avons des correspondances ADN, des aveux. Que voulez-vous de plus maître?

**Casey:** Je connais l'avocat de Perry, de plus il n'a pas encore fait son plaidoyer. Il va chercher à embrouiller le jury et il va y parvenir si nous ne trouvons pas une parade.

**Cragen: **J'ai un de mes meilleurs éléments dans le coma ça ne suffit pas?

**Casey: **Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, ça l'est pour moi aussi croyez moi.

**Cragen:** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

**Casey:** Apitoyer le jury pour ça il me faut le témoignage d'une autre victime.

**Cragen:** Vous allez avoir celui de Marcia Shaw ça ne vous suffit pas?

**Casey:** Marcia ne viendra pas témoigner et vous le savez Cragen. Il nous faut une échappatoire parce que sans le témoin principal à la barre ça risque d'être dur de gagner.

**Cragen: **Donnelly le sait?

**Casey:** N on je n'ai rien dis et cet ajournement va nous permettre de gagner un peu de temps. Il nous faut une victime.

**Cragen: **Je vais tenter de raisonner Olivia.  
><span><strong><br>****Casey:** Faites vite! Je ne veux pas que ce salaud retourne en liberté. 

_Casey retourne à l'intérieur du __palais de justice. Cragen prend__ son téléphone et tente d'appeler Olivia.__  
><em>_Olivia traine, elle marche sans trop savoir où aller. Son téléphone vibre, l'écran indique que le capitaine tente de l'appeler. Las l'inspecteur décide d'éteindre son portable. Elle continue de marcher pour arriver finalement devant l'hôpital. Son regard reste rivé sur l'entrée qu'elle ne se résous à franchir._

Flashback

**Elliot:** Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.  
><span><strong>Olivia<strong>_( lui frappant l'épaule) :_ Rien, vu que je fais tout le boulot !  
><span><strong>Elliot:<strong> Comment je fais pour te supporter?  
><span><strong>Olivia:<strong> Je te retourne le compliment

**Elliot:** Liv, tu n'as jamais pensé à arrêter?  
><span><strong>Olivia:<strong> Si plus d'une fois mais ce boulot c'est toute ma vie...  
><span><strong>Elliot: <strong>Si je n'avais pas ma famille les choses seraient différentes...  
><span><strong>Olivia:<strong> Si j'avais eu une famille pour moi aussi les choses auraient été différentes.

**Elliot:** Tu ferais une mère merveilleuse.  
><span><strong>Olivia:<strong> Elliot arrête avec ça !  
><span><strong>Elliot: <strong>Mais c'est vrai, les enfants t'adorent.  
><span><strong>Olivia:<strong> Tu veux me rendre un service? Tu l'as ferme et tu conduis.

_Olivia continue de marcher, les mains dans les poches elle se perd dans ses souvenirs, elle se perd dans la solitude qui l'habite depuis que son meilleur ami n'est plus présent à ses côtés. Elle passe à présent devant le bar qu'elle fréquente assidument depuis ces trois derniers mois. Elle hésite à y entrer puis décide de continuer à marcher. Elle ne veut plus s'enfermer dans cette spirale, elle repense à sa mère, à son alcoolisme. Devant elle se dresse un arrêt de bus. Elle s'assoit quelques secondes remet en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe sur le visage. Elle repense encore à sa mère. Un bus s'arrête devant elle. Mécaniquement elle se lève et s'avance devant la porte qui s'ouvre sur elle._

**Olivia**_(au chauffeur ) :_ Le cimetière est sur votre trajet?  
><span><strong>Chaffeur:<strong> Non pas vraiment, mais je peux faire un détour si vous voulez?  
><span><strong>Olivia: <strong>Merci, c'est gentil! 

_Elle monte à bord, paie son billet et va s'assoir au fond du bus_


	8. Chapter 8

_Elle monte à bord, paie so__n billet et va s'assoir au fond du bus. Le trajet n'est pas long. Une fois arrivée Olivia descend du bus, remercie le chauffeur d'avoir fait le détour. La jeune femme avance vers l'entrée du cimetière. Elle ouvre lentement la grille, se glisse à l'intérieur et commence à avancer dans les rangées. Elle se tord les mains, légèrement anxieuse d'être là sans trop savoir pourquoi. __  
>Elle continue d'avancer et finit par s'arrêter. Elle touche une pierre tombale du bout des doigts puis recule d'un pas. Elle croise les bras et souffle longuement. Elle fixe le nom de sa mère gravée dans la pierre.<em>

**Olivia:** Je ne savais pas où aller alors je suis venue ici.

_Elle regarde autour d'elle et s'agenouille._

**Olivia:** Ma vie n'est qu'une longue succession d'échec comme la tienne. Je rêvais de vivre autrement, je rêvais d'être heureuse... mais tout va de travers maman. Je fais un travail que j'aime mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus la force de continuer. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre...Je me laisse couler et le plus rageant c'est que ça n'est pas moi tout ça. Je ne sais plus quoi faire? Je me sens si seule et impuissante

_Une main se pose sur l'épaule d'Olivia qui sursaute._

**Olivia:** Capitaine!

_Elle essuie la larme qui vient de s'écouler sur son visage._

**Cragen:** Tu es humaine, ne l'oublie pas.

_Il lui tend un mouchoir_

**Olivia:** Comment vous m'avez trouvé?

**Cragen:** Je savais que tôt ou tard tu allais venir ici. Si on marchait un peu, tu veux bien?

**Olivia:** Non, ça va. Je vais bien.

**Cragen:** Non Olivia, tu ne vas pas bien et ça n'est pas en essayant de t'en convaincre que ça ira mieux. Je te connais. Tu encaisse encore et encore, tu vas te détruire si tu continues. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, ça n'est pas le supérieur qui parle mais l'ami.

_Olivia titube, Cragen l'a prend pas les épaules. _

**Cragen:** Tu vois tu vas mal!

_Les larmes coulent abondamment, Olivia ne parvient pas à se contenir, elle craque enfin dans les bras de Cragen._

**Cragen:** Pleures, pleures! Ça va te faire du bien...

**Olivia: **Regardez-moi! Je ne suis qu'une petite chose!

**Cragen: **Non Olivia! Tu es un être humain, rien de plus! Tu n'as pas à te blâmer.

**Olivia:** Mais si, bien sûr que si je dois me blâmer car ma conduite est inacceptable. Je fais n'importe quoi Capitaine! Et le pire c'est que j'en ai pleinement conscience mais je ne fais rien pour changer. Je suis en train de perdre goût à la seule chose qui me donne envie d'avancer, mon travail. Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

**Cragen:** Olivia je sais que c'est dur. Elliot est ton équipier et ton meilleur ami. J'imagine que tu dois te sentir seule et désarmée.

**Olivia:** Mon travail c'est toute ma vie et sans Elliot ça n'a aucun sens. Sans Elliot je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer. Il est bien plus que mon partenaire. Il est mon équilibre, l'épaule sur laquelle je peux m'appuyer quand je flanche.

**Cragen: **Il va s'en sortir et cette histoire va bien finir Olivia.

**Olivia:** Je ne sais pas Capitaine...je ne sais pas...J'aimerai me réveiller pour sortir de ce cauchemar...j'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière et changer le cours des choses...

_Les larmes ne coulent plus mais les yeux d'Olivia restent humides et brillants_

**Cragen:** Olivia, tu dois avancer, continuer de te battre. Tu dois reprendre le dessus. J'ai encore besoin de toi pour l'enquête.

**Olivia:** L'enquête? Mais elle est terminée, je ne comprends pas.

**Cragen:** Casey veut le témoignage d'une victime pour convaincre définitivement le jury.

_Olivia fronce les sourcils, elle ne comprend pas_

.

**Olivia: **Mais vous avez le témoignage de Marcia Shaw! Ca n'est pas suffisant?

**Cragen:** Casey pense qu'elle ne viendra pas. Olivia il faut que tu aille la voir, tu dois la convaincre de venir témoigner.

**Olivia:** Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

**Cragen:** Si tu y arriveras, je n'en doute pas une seconde. C'est presque finit. Perry ira en prison mais il faut encore fournir un petit effort. Tu comprends. Il faut faire vite. Donnelly ignore qu'à priori nous n'avons pas de témoin qui accepte de témoigner.

**Olivia: **J'ai peu de temps pour convaincre Marcia

**Cragen: **J'en ai bien peur. Demain le procès reprendra et il faut que Marcia Shaw soit présente. Olivia reprends toi et vas-y. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu vas y arriver.

_Il lui prend le visage et lui remet une mèche de cheveux en place._

**Olivia:** Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir?

**Cragen:** Elliot est une vraie tête de mule comme toi et c'est aussi un combattant. Il ne lâchera pas aussi facilement, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, vous êtes le meilleur binôme que j'ai jamais vu. Vous êtes tous les deux mes meilleurs éléments...

**Cragen:** Il ne va pas te laisser tomber, ne t'en fais pas...

_Il lui sourit tristement, pose sa main sur sa joue._

**Olivia:** Merci.

_Cragen fait demi-tours et s'en va le pas lourd. Olivia reste seule devant la tombe de sa mère._

**Olivia:** A bientôt maman! A la place d'écumer les bars, la prochaine fois je viendrai te voir.

_Olivia se lève, doucement elle s'éloigne, elle finit par sortir regardant droit devant elle. Elle reprend alors sa marche, prend un bus et rentre enfin chez elle. _


	9. Chapter 9

_La nuit se couche sur New York. Les bureaux de l'Unité Spéciale se vident peu à peu. Cragen est__ un des derniers irascibles à q__uitter les lieux. Fin et Munch viennent tout juste de partir sous les ordres du Capitaine. Ce dernier referme le dossier qu'il feuilletait depuis quelques minutes. Sur la page de garde figure en gras le nom du Dr Perry.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Cragen serre la mâchoire, sa gorge est sèche, son esprit confus. Depuis quelques jours il tente de résister à ses vieux démons revenus hanter son esprit. Les odeurs d'alcools forts refont peu à peu surface, les souvenirs de nuits d'ivresses à n'en plus finir polluent les pensées d'un Donald Cragen soumit à de fortes pressions depuis ces derniers jours__  
><em>_  
><em>_Le Capitaine se ressaisit, il prend une grande inspiration et quitte son bureau. Il referme lentement la porte tout en serrant fermement la poignée. Il remonte le col de son imper gris, il prend soin d'éteindre toutes les lumières et quitte enfin les lieux pour regagner son domicile.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Fin pose son téléphone sur la table. Ken son fils est venu manger avec lui pour ensuite aller voir un film. Fin sait qu'il doit faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de ce fils qui pendant tant de temps s'est éloigné de lui. La rancœur est encore grande pour Ken mais ce dernier sait que son père traverse une période difficile, il sait que l'enquête en cours occupe beaucoup son père, physiquement et moralement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Munch lève les yeux au ciel, les étoiles scintillement. Le sergent ferme les yeux et hume l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée. Il avance d'un pas hésitant vers la sortie, ses mains restent dans ses poches au contact de son mobile qu'il a préalablement mis en silencieux afin de profiter de sa balade. Néanmoins John ne cesse de surveiller l'écran de son portable. Au plus profond de lui il espère une bonne nouvelle car depuis quelques temps elles se font rares dans le paysage.__  
><em>_Il traine encore un peu et finis par prendre le bus pour rentrer chez lui et tenter de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il est à présent presque 1 heure du matin, la télévision est allumée mais le son est inexistant, la lumière est tamisée, une odeur de café recouvre la pièce. Sur la table basse de son spacieux salon, Maitre Casey Novak perfectionne son réquisitoire contre Perry. Elle relit encore et encore son écris puis entame pour une énième fois la lecture du dossier. Une tasse de café à moitié pleine à la main, la jeune femme s'évertue à rester éveiller afin de continuer encore et encore sa lecture. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle accumule les heures de sommeil perdues. L'affaire l'accapare court et âme, elle refuse de relâcher ses efforts. Perry est coupable et la culpabilité d'un homme doit être réprimée quoiqu'il arrive.__  
><em>_  
><em>_La pluie tombe encore et encore... Les goutes frappent violemment sur la fenêtre. Olivia remonte la couverture et reprend sa place. Elle ne quitte pas des yeux les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulent le long de la fenêtre. Le reflet de la pluie transparait sur le visage pale de l'inspecteur Benson. Sous ses yeux noisettes, autrefois pétillants, de profondes cernes ont élus domicile. Son regard est ailleurs, tantôt perdu, tantôt vide et froid. Olivia semble avoir inhibé ses émotions a__u plus profond d'elle._


	10. Chapter 10

**Olivia :** J'ai besoin de parler, pas parler pour parler, j'ai juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui soit un tant soit peu neutre. J'ai besoin de neutralité. Vous comprenez ?  
><span><strong>Huang : <strong>Oui je comprends. Vous traversez une crise et je suis là pour vous aider à y voir plus clair.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> La crise ça fait depuis un petit moment que je la traverse croyez-moi.  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Vous sentez-vous responsable ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Pourquoi vous posez la question puisque vous connaissez la réponse ?  
><span><strong>Huang : <strong>Je pose cette question non pas pour avoir une réponse mais pour vous laisser vous exprimer. 

_Olivia regarde par la fenêtre, réfléchit pendant une fraction seconde, elle se mort la lèvre inférieure et répond d'une voix mal assurée._

**Olivia :** Oui, oui je m'en veux car j'ai pris les mauvaises décisions, mais j'en veux aussi à Elliot car lui aussi a pris les mauvaises décisions. Nous sommes aussi coupable l'un que l'autre.  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Vous lui reprocher d'avoir demandé votre transfert ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui entre autre. Il a fait ça parce qu'il a été lâche et ça ne lui ressemble pas.  
><span><strong>Huang : <strong>Vous connaissez les raisons qui l'on poussé à faire ça sans vous consultez au préalable ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui je connais les raisons mais ça n'a pas d'importance.  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Si ça en a. Vous ne vous ouvrez pas assez Olivia, vous gardez tout pour vous. Vous êtes dans un confinement intérieur qui vous isole des autres. Cette carapace que vous vous construisez peu à peu vous étouffe. Vous n'êtes pas vous-même Olivia. Votre compassion semble avoir disparue alors que c'est ce qui faisait votre force au sein de l'équipe. Vous êtes devenue violente, dure, vous essayez de reproduire inconsciemment les traits de caractère d'Elliot.

___Olivia lève les yeux au plafond tout en soupirant_

**Olivia :** Non, c'est faux Huang !  
><span><strong>Huang : <strong>La négation, je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Vous voulez essayer de reproduire un équilibre mais vous n'y parvenez pas.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Je...sans Elliot il n'y a pas d'équilibre alors à quoi bon essayer ? 

_Huang se redresse et regarde Olivia, cette dernière est gênée, elle fuit son regard._

**Huang :** Vous rendez-vous compte que cela fait presque 13 années que vous travaillez ensemble ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui, je le sais. Tout le monde dit que nous avons établi un record au sein de l'Unité. 

_Olivia sourit sans s'en rendre compte_

**Huang :** Cet équilibre est très important pour vous ?

**Olivia :** Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, mon travail c'est toute ma vie et l'équipe c'est ma famille. Chacun est différent, ils ont leurs qualités, leurs défauts mais ils appartiennent à cette famille que je ne n'ai jamais eu.  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Où se trouve la place d'Elliot dans cette famille ? 

_Olivia pose son regard sur Huang, elle se lève du fauteuil, fait quelques pas avant de répondre._

**Olivia** _(parlant bas)_ : Elle est centrale...  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Parlez-moi de votre relation avec lui.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> C'est mon équipier, mon confident, mon meilleur ami. Nous avons noué des liens très forts depuis tout ce temps. Nous avons deux caractères diamétralement opposés mais nous arrivons quand même à concilier cela. Il peut m'agacer, il est le seul capable de me faire sortir de mes gongs aussi facilement, mais il est aussi le seul à me comprendre sans que je n'ai besoin de parler, il nous suffit d'un geste, d'un regard. Nous avons connu tellement de crises jusqu'à présent nous étions parvenu à faire face. Il y a eu l'affaire Gitano qui a été le déclenchement, puis mon retour après mon infiltration en Oregon. Nous avons mis du temps avant de retrouver notre complicité, nos rancœurs étaient bien plus profondes qu'on ne voulait se l'avouer.

**Huang :** Olivia ! Vous formez avec Elliot, un couple 

_Olivia fronce les sourcils_

**Olivia :** Avec Elliot il ne s'est jamais rien passé et il ne se passera rien.  
><span><strong>Huang : <strong>Non pas ce genre de couple  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Alors quel genre de couple ?  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Un duo, un binôme, vous êtes indissociable l'un de l'autre. Malgré vos caractères opposés vous parvenez à instaurer un équilibre qui constitue les fondations même de toute l'équipe.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Depuis qu'il n'est plus là je n'arrive à rien, Fin et Munch aussi. 

_Olivia s'assoit à nouveau, elle remet en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe sur le visage, ses yeux brillent._

**Olivia :** Il me manque tellement. Sans lui je me sens faible, vulnérable, inutile. 

_Huang la laisse parler, il prend quelques notes discrètement. Olivia continue de parler et ça lui fait du bien, beaucoup de bien._

**Olivia : **Je dois convaincre Marcia Shaw de venir témoigner, je dois faire ça pour elle et pour toutes les autres victimes de Perry.  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Gardez ça en tête Olivia. Vous aimez votre travail plus que tout je n'en doute pas, alors aidez cette femme à vaincre ses démons, faites ce pourquoi vous êtes si doué.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Merci George, ça m'a fait du bien de parler.  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Je suis là pour ça Olivia. 

_Olivia se lève et s'approche de la porte, Huang se lève aussi._

**Huang :** Olivia attendez ! 

_Elle s'arrête et se retourne pour lui faire face_

**Olivia :** Oui !  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Je ne vous juge pas vous savez  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.  
><span><strong>Huang :<strong> Vous comprendrez en temps voulu. Allez y je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. 

_Olivia le salut, intriguée par ses dernières paroles elle ouvre la porte et sort du bureau. Huang est toujours debout il soupire et se rassoit._

**La journée commence à New York...**

_Les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital sont toujours aussi froids. Une ambulance vient de s'arrêter devant l'hôpital, accident de voiture, les internes prennent soin des patients de leur résidents, plusieurs enfants se baladent dans les couloirs, certains avec leurs perfusions à porter de main, d'autre avec un fauteuil rouleau. Les infirmières papautent dans leur salle de repos, les chirurgiens sont au bloc...Bref une journée banale dans un des nombreux hôpitaux de New-York.__  
>La douleur redevient supportable, les sons redeviennent audibles. Les sensations reviennent peu à peu dans les orteils, les jambes et enfin dans toutes les articulations. Les paupières battent faiblement puis s'ouvrent tout doucement. La main gauche effectue maintenant des mouvements à peine perceptifs. Le moniteur réagit à se réveil inattendue mais tellement attendu.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Avant d'aller plus loin je dois vous faire un aveu… J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur cette fic, je crois que j'ai jamais autant bossé sur une fanfiction…Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que sur skyblog j'ai déjà publié cette fic, j'ai pris une certaine avance que j'aimerai comblée aujourd'hui, d'où la future quantité de chapitres que je m'apprête à envoyer.  
>Excusez-moi d'avance pour l'avalanche de mail…<br>**

_La pluie tombe, personne ne met le nez dehors. Olivia, sans prévenir personne, se rend à l'immeuble de Marcia Shaw. Elle monte les quelques marches qui la sépare de l'entrée, presse la__ sonnerie, approche sa bouche de l'interphone._

**Olivia : **Bonjour. Inspecteur Benson, de l'USV. 

_Un léger bip se fait entendre, la porte est ouverte, Olivia entre à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Elle prend l'ascenseur et arrive à l'avant dernier étage. Elle s__ort de l'ascenseur, longe le couloir. Les commères de l'immeuble la regarde, Liv continue son chemin son prêter attention. Elle arrive devant la porte de Marcia Shaw. Elle toc deux fois_

**Olivia :** Marcia, c'est l'inspecteur Benson, ouvrez ! 

_Marcia est pro__strée dans son salon, les rideaux sont fermés, le courrier s'entasse à l'entrée, un verre de vin trône sur la table, une bouteille vide par terre. Elle est allongée sur son canapé et ne répond pas_

**Olivia :** Marcia je sais que vous êtes là. Vous ne pourrez pas rester enfermé indéfiniment. Ouvrez s'il vous plait ! 

_Marcia trouve la force de se relever_

**Marcia :** Allez-vous en inspecteur Benson !

___Olivia se masse les tempes_

**Olivia :** Non Marcia. Vous devez venir témoigner au procès de Perry.  
><span><strong>Marcia :<strong> NON !  
><span><strong>Oli<strong>**via :** Ecoutez si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte je l'enfonce !

___Olivia s'éloigne de la porte._

**Olivia :** Marcia ! Marcia répondez !  
><span><strong>Marcia :<strong> Allez-vous-en !  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> D'accord je vais défoncer la porte. 

_Marcia se lève, elle s'approche de la porte. Un à un e__lle défait les verrous. Olivia s'écarte, Marcia entre ouvre lentement la porte._

**Marcia :** Laissez-moi je vous en prie !  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Marcia si vous ne venez pas témoigner Perry sera libre et il s'en prendra à d'autres femmes. Ca n'est pas ce que vous voulez . Je sais que vous avez peur, que vous ne voulez pas affronter son regard. Je sais tout ça 

_Marcia ouvre la porte. Elle reste derrière sa porte, Olivia entre pendant que Marcia ferme la porte._

**Olivia :** Marcia tant que vous refuserez d'affronter vos peurs vous n'arriverez pas à vivre. Vous resterez enfermé chez vous, refuserez le moindre déplacement, peu à peu vous vous couperez des autres, vous n'allez plus avoir de vie sociale.

**Marcia :** Je...j'ai peur...  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Mais c'est normal d'avoir peur Marcia. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir peur. Perry a fait d'autre victimes, ces femmes ne vivent plus, l'une d'elle a même mit fin à ses jours. Marcia pensez à ses femmes ? 

_Marcia s'éloigne vers la fenêtre, elle joint ses mains, reg__arde dehors._

**Marcia :** Comment va votre équipier ?

___Olivia baisse le regard et se reprends._

**Olivia :** Il est toujours à l'hôpital. Son état n'a pas évolué depuis la dernière fois.  
><span><strong>Marcia :<strong> Je suis tellement désolé, tout est de ma faute.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Non, ça n'est pas de votre faute Marcia, ne vous sentez pas responsable vous m'entendez ?

___Ce genre d'incident vous partit des risques qui constituent mon métier.__  
><em>_Un long silence s'installe, Marcia finit par se retourner, les larmes aux yeux._

**Marcia :** Je vais aller au procès Olivia. Je ne veux pas paraitre égoïste.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Non vous n'êtes pas égoïste, vous êtes courageuse. Je suis fière de vous Marcia.  
><span><strong>Marcia :<strong> Je le fais pour ces femmes, ce salaud leur a pris leur vie. Je le fais aussi pour vous, Perry vous a pris la vie de votre équipier.

___Olivia reste stoïque, elle ne corrige pas Marcia, son regard est vide mais elle reste professionnelle._

**Marcia :** Inspecteur Benson ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Hum...oui !  
><span><strong>Marcia :<strong> Je viendrais au tribunal cet après-midi.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> C'est un grand pas en avant ce que vous venez de faire. Je viendrai vous cherchez tout à l'heure

___Olivia s'éloigne mais Marcia l'a rattrape, elle lui prend la main._

**Marcia :** Merci Olivia, vous m'êtes d'un très grand soutien  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Je fais mon travail

___Olivia laisse __apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage, elle prend la main de Marcia._

**Olivia :** Vous allez y arrivé, vous êtes forte, courageuse. Vous allez lui faire payer. 

_Elle lâche la main de Marcia puis sort. Elle quitte l'immeuble. Dehors le temps est maussade__, un épais brouillard à envahit les lieux, une pluie fine s'abat alors sur Olivia. Elle marche lentement, sans but, les paroles de Marcia résonnent dans sa tête. Une fois arrivée à sa voiture elle souffle, rentre, ferme la portière et s'écroule.__  
><em>_  
><em>_D'ici que__lques heures le procès va reprendre. L'enjeu de ce procès est décisif pour toutes les victimes mais il l'est aussi pour l'USV et surtout pour Olivia Benson qui continue de sombrer peu à peu..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Médecin : **Son état est stable. Il a repris ses fonctions vitales. Je pense que d'ici quelques heures nous pourrons le débrancher pour qu'il puisse respirer par lui-même.

**Infirmière :** Vous croyez que nous devons prévenir sa famille ?

**Médecin :** Non, pas encore. Je préfère qu'on attente qu'il est reprit des forces. Faites changer sa perfusion, je repasserai tout à l'heure voir si tout va bien. 

_Le médecin en charge de l'inspecteur Stabler, tourne les talons et quitte la chambre. L'infirmière s'occupe de changer la perfusion. Elle sent une pression sur son poignets, baisse les yeux et découvre qu'Elliot essai de retenir son attention._

**Infirmière :** Inspecteur Stabler vous devez rester au calme et ne fournir aucun effort pour le moment

_Elliot tente de garder les paupières ouvertes, il essai de sortir des mots de sa bouche encombrée par le masque, mais rien ne sort. L'infirmière prise de pitié l'aide à retirer son masque._

**Infirmière :** Vous avez besoin de quelques choses inspecteur ? 

_Elliot avale ce qui lui reste de salive, sa gorge est affreusement sèche. IL ouvre la bouche et tente une première syllabe._

**Elliot :** ... O...

**Infirmière :** Vous avez soif ? 

_Elliot ferme les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour faire comprendre à l'infirmière qu'il n'a pas envie d'eau. Sa respiration reste faible, il prend sur lui pour tenter de se faire comprendre une dernière fois_

******  
>Elliot :<strong> O...Oli...Olivia

**Infirmière :** Vous voulez voir votre femme ? 

_Il cligne à nouveau des yeux. Il aperçoit sa plaque sur la commode ou trône plusieurs bouquets de fleurs et cartes de ses collègues et amis. La jeune infirmière est intriguée de voir Elliot fixé quelques chose avec autant d'insistance. Elle se retourne et comprend qu'il regarde sa plaque._

**Infirmière :** Olivia c'est votre équipière c'est ça ? 

_Elliot émet un infime mouvement de la tête, ce qui permet à l'infirmière de comprendre que la réponse est positive_

**Infirmière :** Ecoutez pour le moment nous ne pouvons joindre personne parce que vous êtes encore trop faible pour recevoir de la visite. Mais dès que vous irez mieux, promis on appelle votre équipière. 

_L'infirmière lui remet le masque et termine de changer sa perfusion. Elliot se détends et ferme les yeux pour se reposer. Dans sa tête des souvenirs refont surface._

**Flashback**

**Elliot :** Le Capitaine a raison. On devrait mettre nos différents de côté, ça irait certainement mieux entre nous.  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Quelle sage décision Stabler ! Depuis quand tu écoutes les ordres du Capitaine ?  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> J'essaie juste d'être aimable.  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> N'essaies pas ! Si je suis là c'est uniquement pour résoudre cette affaire.

**Olivia :** Impossible de quoi ? Hein, vas-y éclaire moi un peu. Impossible d'être franc, impossible de dire la vérité ? Reste dans ton putain de mutisme. Fais ce que tu veux monsieur le Grand Inspecteur de Police. Je veux juste une chose venant de toi.  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> Laquelle ?  
><strong>Olivia :<strong> Que tu me foutes la paix...

**Munch :** Et Olivia ?  
><strong>Elliot : <strong>Quoi Olivia ?  
><strong>Munch :<strong> Tu en as parlé avec elle ?  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> Pourquoi je lui en parlerai ?  
><strong>Munch :<strong> C'est ton équipière. Je pensais que tu lui disais tout...  
><strong>Elliot :<strong> Ca a bien changé cette époque.

**Elliot :** Ce boulot c'est toute ma vie et Olivia en fait partit. Je ne pourrais me pardonner s'il lui arrive quelque chose en service. Je n'ai pas envie de tout bousiller pour une histoire de sentiments  
>-<p>

_Les images de la prise d'otage refont surface dans l'esprit d'Elliot_

Elliot : Perry posez cette arme tout de suite !  
><strong>Perry :<strong> Je n'irais pas en prison, jamais ! 

_Le médecin appuie sur la gâchette et vise l'inspecteur Benson._

**Elliot :** LIV! 

_L'infirmière se retire enfin laissant Elliot seul avec ses souvenirs. Les tranquillisants agissent et calme la douleur. L'inspecteur lâche ses vieux démons et finit par s'endormir._


	13. Chapter 13

_Olivia garde les doi__gts crispés à son volant, elle attend Marcia près de son immeuble. Benson lève les yeux pour se voir dans le rétroviseur. De profondes cernes creusent son visage, elle est fatiguée car elle ne parvient à trouver un réel sommeil depuis plusieurs mois. Olivia connait parfaitement l'enjeu et l'importance de ce procès qu'elle attend et qu'elle redoute. Elle relève la tête et cesse alors de continuer à méditer sur ce qui l'attend._

_Marcia descend une à une les marches de son immeuble, elle est frêle et hésitante, son regard est lourd, ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. Olivia se reprend et sort de la voiture pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme._

**Olivia :** Marcia, je suis vraiment contente de vous voir.

**Marcia :** Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi Olivia, je veux que ça se finisse.

**Olivia :** Ca va se finir, faites-moi confiance. Allez-venez !

_Marcia sourit tristement et suit Oliva. Les deux femmes s'engouffrent dans la voiture et prennent la route du palais de justice._

_Les bousculades sont de rigueur, les flashes crépitent, la presse est déjà là. Munch, Fin et Cragen aussi sont présents, ils attendent tous les trois Olivia. Cette dernière escorte Marcia jusqu'aux marches, Cragen s'avance alors vers les deux femmes._

**Cragen :** Je suis content de vous voir mademoiselle Shaw. Je suis le capitaine Donald Cragen de l'Unité Spéciale.

_Il lui tend la main, elle hésite puis la sert. Elle tremble légèrement Cragen le remarque_

**Cragen :** Tout va bien se passer ne vous en faites pas. Munch, Fin vont vous accompagnez à l'intérieur pendant que je parle avec l'inspecteur Benson.

_Munch et Fin s'approchent et conduisent Marcia à l'intérieur. Cragen prend Olivia à part._

**Cragen :** Comment tu te sens ?

**Olivia :** Je serais me contenir cette fois, ne vous en faites pas.

**Cragen :** Je n'en doute pas. Olivia je veux savoir où tu en es ? Ta mise à pied a pris fin, tu peux reprendre du service maintenant, la vraie question est de savoir si tu t'en sens réellement capable.

**Olivia :** Sincèrement je ne sais pas. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. J'ai fais de mauvais choix, j'ai eu une conduite inacceptable. La seule chose dont je ne doute pas c'est le fait que j'aime mon travail.

**Cragen :** Je sais qu'il y a pourtant un mais.

**Olivia :** J'ai envie d'arrêter, de faire une pause parce que je ne contrôle plus rien.

**Cragen :** Tu devrais aller voir Huang pour lui en parler, peut-être qu'il t'aidera à y voir plus clair.

**Olivia :** Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour m'aider à comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez

moi. Elliot me manque Capitaine. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je revois encore les derniers instants avant le coup de feu, je repense aux dernières paroles que nous avons échangées. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas était tendre avec lui. Je l'ai chargé de tellement de reproches sans même essayer de le comprendre.

**Cragen :** Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as pris les mauvaises décisions. Olivia, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Je sais que ce que tu vis est pénible mais sache que nous sommes tous avec toi, tu n'es pas seule.

**Olivia :** Je sais que vous voulez bien faire en apportant des paroles réconfortantes et je vous en remercie, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de mettre ma vie entre parenthèse, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu.

**Cragen :** A t'entendre parler j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu l'espoir et toute la hargne qui t'animais autrefois. Olivia, Elliot n'est pas mort !

**Olivia :** Pour moi, si. Mais il me reste encore un espoir, celui de voir Perry en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_Pas un mot de plus, Olivia s'éloigne de Cragen qui reste au milieu des marches. Benson avance le cœur lourd vers l'entrée, elle avale sa salive et disparait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Cragen reste encore quelques secondes sur les marches, il est sonné par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Mais la vie doit continuer et le procès va commencer, le Capitaine Cragen remet son costume en place et pénètre à son tour à l'intérieur du palais de justice._

_Alex Cabot est entrée à l'intérieur et s'est placée au plus près de la place occupée par Casey Novak. Fin et Munch s'assoit derrière Marcia Shaw. Cragen se place au fond, il lève le regard et voit Olivia qui s'assoit près de Marcia._

**Casey :** Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir Marcia.

**Marcia :** J'ai très peur.

_Elle se tourne vers Olivia, cette dernière lui prend la main._

**Olivia :** Tout va bien se passer ne vous en faites pas.

**Alex :** Marcia, l'avocat de Perry va chercher à vous déstabiliser, ne vous laissez pas piéger d'accord ?

**Marcia :** ...je vais essayer...

**Casey :** Olivia ça va aller ?

**Olivia :** C'est à Marcia qu'il faut poser la question.

_A ce moment-là l'avocat de Perry, maître Robson entre et se place à l'opposé de Casey, les huissiers amènent Perry menotté. Marcia a le regard fuyant, Olivia lance un regard noir à l'ancien médecin. Tout le monde se lève lorsque le juge Elisabeth Donnelly fait son apparition et qu'elle prend place à son pupitre._

**Donnelly :** Veuillez-vous assoir s'il vous plait !

_Tous s'assoient et se jaugent du regard._

**Donnelly :** Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir reprendre le procès. J'espère que cette fois que l'assistance sera se contenir .

_Donnelly lance un regard à Olivia qui fait comme si cette remarque ne lui était pas adressée. Le procès reprend alors sous le regard de tous. Olivia est pressée, elle atteint avec impatience la délibération, Marcia est de plus en plus stressée, Cragen espère qu'Olivia sera se contenir, Munch et Fin y veillent._


	14. Chapter 14

**Donne****lly :** Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir reprendre le procès. J'espère que cette fois que l'assistance sera se contenir.

_Donnelly lance un regard à Olivia qui fait comme si cette remarque ne lui était pas adressée. Le procès reprend alors sous le regard de tous. Olivia est pressée, elle atteint avec impatience la délibération, Marcia est de plus en plus stressée, Cragen espère qu'Olivia sera se contenir, Munch et Fin y veillent._

_L'avocat de Perry est le premier à commencer. Il se lève jauge Casey du regard et s'avance vers la barre pour se retourner. Satisfait de son petit effet il prend la parole_

**Robson :** J'appelle à la barre Lucas Dewit !

_Un homme blond, le teint pâle se lève et rejoint la barre. Il semble peu sûr de lui. Une fois assit derrière la barre il souffle. L'avocat de Perry s'avance vers lui._

**Robson :** Pouvez-vous vous présentez à la cour s'il vous plait !  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Je m'appelle Lucas Dewit, je vis dans le même immeuble que mademoiselle Shaw, je suis son voisin de palier.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Vous vous entendez bien avec mademoiselle Shaw ?

_L'homme prend quelques secondes avant de répondre._

**Dewit :** Oui nous entretenons de bonnes relations de voisinage.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Est-ce que vous lui avez parlé le soir du soi-disant viol ?  
><strong>Casey<strong> _(se levant)_ : Objection ! Le viol a été prouvé donc je ne vois pas pourquoi maître Robson cherche à nous faire croire le contraire.  
><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Retenue. Maitre Robson évité de mettre en doute ce qui est irréfutable. Reprenez !  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Dans ce cas je reformule ma question. Monsieur Dewit avez-vous parlé à mademoiselle Shaw le soir de son agression ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Non. Elle n'est pas rentrée ce soir-là. Mais l'après-midi je l'ai vu, nous nous sommes juste salué.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Dites-moi vous rappelez-vous de ce qui s'est passé deux jours avant l'agression ?  
><strong>Casey<strong> _(se levant à nouveau) :_ Objection ! Ça n'a pas de sens qu'il en vienne aux faits au lieu de tourner autour du pot.  
><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Rejetée ! Maître Novak veuillez-vous rassoir et quant à vous maître Robson ne nous faites pas perdre du temps inutilement.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Bien votre honneur ! Monsieur Dewit vous souvenez-vous de l'altercation entre mademoiselle Shaw et monsieur Stephenson ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Oui je m'en souviens. Marcia a voulu rompre avec Dick et ce dernier a eu du mal à l'accepter.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> A-t-il était violant ?

_Olivia soupire et murmure à l'oreille de Casey_

**Olivia :** Il va faire de Stephenson le coupable idéal.  
><strong>Casey :<strong> Il n'a rien contre lui qui tienne la route, il essaie juste de gagner du temps.  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Oui verbalement mais pas physiquement. Je n'ai jamais vu Dick levait la main sur elle.

_Robson s'avance vers Casey passe devant les jurés, réfléchit quelques secondes puis reprends la parole._

**Robson :** Dites-moi vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir entendu cette dispute ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Non, plusieurs personnes l'ont entendu.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Tout comme le fait que plusieurs personnes aient vu une voiture roder devant l'immeuble plusieurs jours avant l'agression ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Euh...oui.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Avez-vous été influencé ?  
><strong>Casey :<strong> C'est de la provocation !  
><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Maître Novak temporisez-vous ou je vous fais sortir de mon tribunal !  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Je voulais juste savoir à tout hasard si d'autres témoignages auraient pu vous influencer dans votre identification. Excusez-moi je dévie totalement mais j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez quelques chose.

_Casey prend un verre d'eau qu'elle boit d'une traite, Olivia la fixe à présent, elle sait que Robson va développer __un argument qui risque de diviser les opinions au sein du jury. En bonne avocate Casey sait qu'elle ne peut pas contrer son confrère pour le moment donc elle décide de prendre sur elle pour ne pas intervenir_

**Robson :** Vous, tout comme madame la concierge, vous avez déclaré avoir vu la même voiture sombre roder devant l'immeuble. Est-ce vrai ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Oui, c'est vrai.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> La nuit ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Oui, tard la nuit.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez pu identifier cette voiture alors que comme vous dites il était tard la nuit ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Je. Je...**  
><strong>**Robson :** Est-ce vrai que la rue où se trouve votre immeuble est mal éclairée ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Elle n'est pas très bien éclairée mais on y voit quand même un peu.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Un peu ? Mais ce « un peu » est-il suffisant pour permettre une identification claire et précise ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Oui probablement  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Non ! Il n'est pas question de probabilité monsieur mais de certitude...  
><strong>Casey :<strong> Objection ! Maître Robson cherche à déstabiliser monsieur Dewit en insistant sur des questions auxquelles il a déjà répondu.  
>Donnelly : Retenue. Maître Robson variez dans vos interrogations s'il vous plait<br>**Robson :** Bien votre honneur !

_Casey s'assoit à nouveau et souffle._

**Olivia** _(murmure) :_ Cette ordure de Perry a bien choisi son avocat  
><strong>Casey :<strong> C'est de la poudre aux yeux, il essaie de berner le jury  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Etant donné le peu de luminosité lorsque-vous avez relevé la plaque vous auriez pu vous tromper. ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Non.. J'ai réussi à relever la plaque...enfin je crois.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Vous ne semblez pas sûr.  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> C'était une grosse voiture sombre, une italienne.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Le quartier où vous vivez est un des quartiers les plus favorisés de New-York. Des grosses voitures sombres on les compte par dizaines. Et comment pouvez-vous affirmer que la voiture est de marque italienne si vous n'êtes même pas sûr d'avoir relevé la plaque ?  
><strong>Dewit :<strong> Si... on en a parlé avec madame Creston.  
><strong>Robson :<strong> Voyez messieurs, dames, il est clair que le témoignage de monsieur Dewit est flou et influencé par d'autres témoignages. Je n'ai plus de question votre honneur.

_Robson passe devant Casey, il lui lance un sourire carnassier et reprend sa place auprès de son client_

**Casey** _(se levant) :_ Je n'ai pas de questions pour monsieur Dewit !  
><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Bien, dans ce cas Mr Dewit vous pouvez regagner votre place.

_Lucas Dewit se lève, regard Marcia tristement puis retourne à sa place._

**Casey :** J'aimerai appeler Madame Cresson à la barre.  
><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Faites donc maitre Novak !

_Le portable de Don Cragen vibre, le capitaine de l'USV sort discrètement son mobile, il vient de recevoir un message vocale. Il serre la mâchoire puis après réflexion il décide de sortir pour écouter le message. Olivia tourne la tête et voit son supérieur quitter les lieux._

_Cragen un fois sortit, compose le numéro de sa boîte vocale et écoute le message que l'on vient de lui délivrer._

**Voix :** Oui bonjour ici Dana Scott de l'hôpital Sainte Matthew. Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que l'inspecteur Stabler a repris connaissance il y a quelques heures. Il a repris très vite l'usage de la parole et veut voir son équipière. Sa rééducation va commencer d'ici demain. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée

_Un large sourire se dessine sur le visage de Don Cragen, il range son téléphone et décide sans réfléchir de quitter le procès pour aller à l'hôpital retrouver Elliot. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Casey :** J'aimerai appeler Madame Cresson à la barre.  
><span><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Faites donc maitre Novak !

_Madame Cresson, la concierge se lève pour rejoindre la barre sous le regard de toute l'assistance._

**Casey :** Madame Cresson vous êtes la concierge de l'immeuble où vit mademoiselle Shaw ?  
><span><strong>Cresson :<strong> Oui ! Je le suis depuis plus de vingt ans.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Vous savez donc tout ce qui se passe dans l'immeuble ?  
><span><strong>Cresson <strong>: Oui, c'est un peu mon métier vous savez  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Etes-vous la seule personne à avoir remarqué la présence de cette voiture sombre devant l'immeuble quelques jours avant l'agression de mademoiselle Shaw ici présente ?  
><span><strong>Cresson :<strong> Non, monsieur Dewit là aussi remarqué.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> La voiture ?  
><span><strong>Cresson :<strong> Oui, la voiture !  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Et c'est tout ? Personne d'autre ?  
><span><strong>Cresson :<strong> Non, je n'ai eu aucun écho de la part des autres habitants de l'immeuble.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Vous êtes donc deux à en avoir parlé ?  
><span><strong>Cresson :<strong> Oui !

_Casey se tourne vers les jurés._

**Casey :** Voyez que le témoignage de Monsieur Dewit a difficilement pu être influencé par d'autres témoignages au pluriel.

_Robson murmure à l'oreille de Perry_

**Robson :** Ne vous en faites pas, elle essaie juste de gagner un peu de temps.  
><em>Casey revient vers la barre<em>  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Comment avez-vous pu identifier la voiture comme étant de marque italienne dans l'obscurité de la rue ?  
><span><strong>Cresson :<strong> Une fois la voiture est arrivée plus tôt. Je venais de faire mes courses. Il faisait presque nuit mais la luminosité était encore bonne. J'ai vu le symbole, un taureau qui charge.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Un taureau qui charge ? N'est-ce pas le symbole de la marque Lamborghini ?

_Robson se lève à nouveau et s'adresse au juge Donnelly qui porte son regard perçant sur l'avocat de Perry._

**Robson :** Objection ! C'est une question rhétorique ça n'a pas lieu d'être  
><span><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Rejetée. C'est votre objection qui n'a pas lieu d'être maître Robson.

_Olivia se retourne et remarque l'absence de son supérieur qui se trouvait encore au fond de la salle quelques minutes auparavant_

**Olivia :** Où est le Capitaine ?  
><span><strong>Fin :<strong> Il doit être dans le coin.

_Much se retourne à son tour pour chercher Cragen du regard._

**Olivia :** Il était au fond de la salle au début du procès.  
><span><strong>Much :<strong> Il a surement du recevoir un appel et sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Robson s'assoit à nouveau. Perry lance un regard noir à Marcia ce qui a pour effet de l'intimider d'avantage. Olivia le remarque et murmure à Marcia..._

**Olivia :** Il essaie juste de vous intimider parce qu'il sait qu'il est en position de faiblesse, ne faites pas attention  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Nous pouvons donc identifier la voiture comme étant une Lamborghini. Je n'ai pas d'autre question votre honneur.

_Casey s'éloigne de la barre et rejoint sa place. Robson se lève et s'approche de la barre._

**Robson :** Madame Cresson, avez-vous des problèmes d'alcool ?  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Objection ! Nous ne faisons pas le procès de madame Cresson.  
><span><strong>Robson :<strong> Mais c'est affirmation pourrait attester du fait que le témoignage de Madame Cresson n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent.  
><span><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Madame Cresson répondez à la question s'il vous plaît !  
><span><strong>Cresson :<strong> ... oui j'ai quelques problèmes avec l'alcool, mais je suis encore capable de reconnaitre la marque d'une voiture. Et j'ai vu un taureau chargeant sur le devant de cette voiture  
><span><strong>Robson :<strong> Aviez-vous bu ?  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Objection ! Je ne vois pas où ces question vont mener si ce n'est mettre madame Cresson très mal à l'aise.  
><span><strong>Robson :<strong> Et bien vous ne saurez pas où ça mène si vous ne cessez de m'interrompre sans arrêt maître Novak.  
><span><strong>Donnelly :<strong> Maître Novak cessez d'interrompre maître Robson et vous maître Robson cessez les effets et venez en tout de suite là où vous voulez en venir, ça nous fera gagner du temps.  
><span><strong>Robson :<strong> Comment pouvons-nous valider un témoignage si peu fiable ? Madame Cresson souffre de problèmes d'alcoolisme et monsieur Dewit est incapable de dire avec certitude s'il a bien vu la plaque qu'il a soit disant relevé. Il aurait très bien pus se tromper et qui plus est certes mon client possède une Lamborghini mais rappelons que Lexington Avenue se situe à quelques mètres de L'Upper East Side qui est le quartier le plus favorisé de New-York. Je pense donc que mon client n'est pas le seul propriétaire d'une Lamborghini.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Objection ! Cette constations se fonde sur un jugement non objectif de maitre Robson.  
><span><strong>Robson :<strong> Je n'ai pas d'autre question votre honneur !  
>Robson se tourne vers Casey et lui lance un sourire carnassier. L'avocat de Perry avance lentement puis rejoint sa place satisfait. Donnelly se lève et tape du marteau.<br>**Donnelly :** Je pense que dix minutes de pause seront salutaire pour nous tous

_Tout le monde se lève pour sortir prendre l'air. Olivia est la première à sortir, elle cherche du regard son supérieur espérant le trouver sur les marches où aux alentours. Munch et Fin arrivent à leur tour, Casey reste avec Marcia qui préfère restée à l'intérieur pour souffler._

**Munch :** Qui tu cherches comme ça Olivia ?  
><strong>Fin :<strong> Big Brother très certainement  
><strong>Munch :<strong> Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

_Olivia ne les écoute pas, elle descend les marches du palais de justice et avance vers la rue. Elle prend son portable qu'elle rallume. Rien, pas de message, elle décide de rebrousser chemin et retrouver Munch et Fin sur les marches_

**Olivia :** Ce n'est pas le genre du Capitaine de partir en plein procès, sans nous prévenir.  
><span><strong>Fin :<strong> Hey ! Du calme Olivia.  
><span><strong>Munch :<strong> Il va revenir et puis si c'est réellement important il nous appellera. Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> ...  
><span><strong>Munch :<strong> Olivia ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Hum...Quoi ?  
><span><strong>Munch :<strong> Ça va ?  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui... je vais m'assoir deux minutes.

_Olivia s'assoit sur les marches et se masse les tempes sous le regard interrogateur de ses équipiers._

**Olivia :** Je ne veux pas vous vexez, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule les garçons  
><span><strong>Munch :<strong> Olivia, si quelque chose ne va pas tu devrais nous en parler...  
><span><strong>Fin :<strong> Munch, elle veut être seule.

_Munch laisse apparaître un triste sourire qui dédie à Olivia et comprend que son besoin de solitude n'est pas discutable. Les deux hommes remontent les marches et retournent à l'intérieur du palais de justice. Olivia reste seule, elle souffle puis se prend la tête entre les mains. Les minutes passent... Olivia décide de se relever pour rejoindre le palais, elle se retourne une dernière fois, espérant voir son supérieur apparaitre, mais il n'en est rien. Elle rentre, l'esprit lourd dans le palais où le procès va reprendre d'ici peu._


	16. Chapter 16

_Don Cragen vient d'atteindre l'h__ôpital, il hésite à rejoindre la chambre qui lui a été indiquée par le médecin en charge d'Elliot Stabler. Le capitaine pense aux derniers événements survenu dans son service, aux dernières paroles prononcées par une Olivia Benson au bord du gouffre. Il marche dans le long couloir blanc de cet hôpital qu'il connait bien maintenant. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et y voit sur l'écran, la petite icône indiquant qu'il vient de recevoir un nouveau message. Hésitant il remet son mobile à l'intérieur de la poche de son vieil imper gris.__  
>Arrivé devant ladite chambre, il s'arrête prend le temps de respirer profondément et finit par toquer à la porte. Il attend quelques secondes et entend des bruits de pas, la porte s'ouvre sur Kathy, la femme d'Elliot.<em>

**Cragen :** Bonjour Kathy ! Je peux entrer.  
><span><strong>Kathy :<strong> Oui bien-sûr.

_La femme d'Elliot laisse le capitaine passer et entrer dans la chambre._

**Kathy :** Je vais vous laissez. Je reviendrai plus tard.

_Kathy embrasse son mari sur le front, elle récupère son sac posé sur une chaise et sort de la chambre, laissant Cragen avait Elliot. __  
>Le capitaine s'avance doucement et s'assoit sur la chaise disposé près du lit. Elliot ouvre les yeux et observe son nouvel invité.<em>

**Cragen :** Tu sais que tu nous a fait peur ?  
><span><strong>Elliot :<strong> C'est pas la première que vous me retrouvez à l'hôpital  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Elliot tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. Tu as une famille, tu devrais éviter de prendre autant de risque.  
><span><strong>Elliot :<strong> Vous savez aussi que j'aime ce travail.  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Ce qui c'est passé Elliot, c'était une erreur de débutant. Tu connais pourtant la procédure à suivre. Pourquoi tu es rentré dans la galerie commerciale sans protection ? Pourquoi tu as foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir ?  
><span><strong>Elliot :<strong> Votre question est idiote.  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Non, Stabler, ma question n'est pas idiote et j'aimerai avoir une réponse  
><span><strong>Elliot :<strong> Il ne restait plus qu'un gilet pare-balles, je l'ai donné à Olivia.  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Tu aurais dû attendre d'en avoir un avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.  
><span><strong>Elliot :<strong> Et laisser Olivia y aller seule ? Vous savez très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas attendu, la vie de personnes innocentes étaient en jeu, nous devions intervenir au plus vite.  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Peut-être que si toi et ton équipière vous aviez régler vos problèmes, rien de tout ça serait arrivé  
><span><strong>Elliot :<strong> Vous voulez en venir où là ?  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> C'est à toi de me le dire Elliot !

_Il se lève et tourne le dos à son inspecteur._

**Cragen :** Je te souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Je dois retourner au procès de Perry.  
><span><strong>Elliot :<strong> Comment va Olivia ?  
><span><strong>Cragen :<strong> Tu le seras quand tu la verras.

_Cragen ouvre la porte et quitte la chambre en laissant Elliot à nouveau seul. Le capitaine reprend son téléphone, il réfléchit à ce qu'il va tapait, l'inspiration fuse. Au moins de deux minutes le destinataire reçoit le sms._

« Elliot est sorti du coma. Fais le savoir à Casey mais ne dis rien à Olivia »

_Munch regard Olivia puis il range son téléphone. Donnelly se lève à ce moment-là et frape du marteau.__  
><em>_  
><em>

**Donnelly :** J'en ai entendu assez comme vous tous. Nous reprendrons demain matin ! Dès la première heure.  
><em>Tous se lèvent. Robson s'approche de Casey.<em>  
><span><strong>Robson :<strong> Votre petit numéro d'illusionniste ne va pas vous faire gagner ce procès Novak.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Ca n'est pas avec des métaphores bidon qui vous irez loin Robson.  
><span><strong>Robson :<strong> C'est ce qu'on verra. Sachez néanmoins que dans mon chapeau il y a encore pas mal de surprises.

_Perry, accompagné de deux huissiers, passe devant. Il lance un regard qui en dit long à Marcia qui baisse la tête. Olivia est derrière et elle ne quitte pas Perry du regard. Robson suit son client._

**Casey :** Tocard !

_Olivia s'approche._

**Olivia :** Je ne vous ai encore jamais entendu injuriez un confrère.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Je n'ai encore jamais vu un tel enfoiré. Il est trop sûr de lui, ça cache quelque chose.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> On part plutôt bien non ? Casey ?  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Oui, mais il nous faut plus. Il va très certainement appeler Marcia à témoigner demain.  
><span><strong>Marcia :<strong> Je suis prête à témoigner maître.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Olivia il m'en faut plus. Je sens que Robson prépare un sale coup.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Fouillez dans le parcours de Perry, trouvez-moi quelque chose.

_Olivia respire profondément, elle essaie de garder son calme. Munch et Fin s'approchent._

**Fin :** Je pense qu'on devrait ramener madame Shaw.  
><span><strong>Olivia :<strong> Oui, tu as raison Fin.  
><span><strong>Fin :<strong> Je t'accompagne. Munch tu viens ?  
><span><strong>Munch :<strong> Non c'est bon. Je préfère aller me dégourdir les jambes  
><span><strong>Fin :<strong> Okay mec, c'est toi qui vois.

_Fin tourne le dos et va retrouver Olivia et Marcia. Munch attends quelques secondes et il s'approche de Casey qui range son dossier dans sa chemise._

**Munch :** J'ai reçu un sms de Cragen me disant de vous dire qu'Elliot était sorti du coma.

_Casey se redresse et regarde Munch._

**Casey :** Quoi ? Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Comment va-t-il ?  
><span><strong>Munch :<strong> Je ne sais pas. Le message était bref.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> Pourquoi n'avoir rien dis à Olivia ?  
><span><strong>Munch :<strong> C'est justement ce que le capitaine m'a demandait de ne pas faire. J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas perturber d'avantage Olivia.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> On ne va pas attendre la fin du procès pour le lui dire. On va avoir besoin du témoignage de l'inspecteur Stabler. Si on ne parvient à condamner Perry pour viol on pourra toujours le condamner pour tentative de meurtre sur un agent dans le cadre de ses fonctions.  
><span><strong>Munch :<strong> Dites-moi sincèrement si on a une chance de coincer cette pourriture.  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> J'aimerai vous dire que oui mais je ne veux pas de faux espoirs. Il faudra plus que le témoignage de Mademoiselle Shaw. J'espère qu'Elliot va vite revenir. Olivia n'est plus efficace sans lui.  
><span><strong>Munch :<strong> Je vous trouve sévère là !  
><span><strong>Casey :<strong> John, je ne suis pas sévère mais réaliste.

_Munch la regarde dans le fond des yeux. Casey enfile sa veste, prend sa chemise, son sac et passe devant le sergent John Munch qui se retrouve à présent seul dans la salle._  
><em>Cragen à rejoint sa voiture son portable sonne, il le prend et lit le message qu'il vient de recevoir.<em>

« J'ai répété l'info à Novak mais tu dois le dire à Liv. »

_Munch range son téléphone et sort du palais._


	17. Chapter 17

**Manhattan ca****fé, fin de la journée.**

_Olivia s'assoit sur une des nombreuses tables vides, elle est rejoint par Fin et Munch._

**Olivia :** Je n'ai pas encore commandé, je préférais vous attendre.  
><strong><span>Fin :<span>** T'as bien fais.  
><strong><span>Munch :<span>** Vous y croyez en ce procès ?

_Fin se lève et avance vers le bar. Il fait signe au gérant et commande trois bières qu'il récupère et pose sur la table_

**Fin :** Robson est un fumier ça c'est sûr  
><strong><span>Olivia :<span>** Fumier je n'en doute pas, mais c'est aussi un très bon avocat.  
><strong><span>Munch :<span>** Vu le prix que Perry mets il vaut mieux qu'il soit compétant.  
><strong><span>Fin :<span>** Pourquoi on n'essaie pas de trouver une autre victime pour témoigner contre Perry ?

_Olivia prend sa bière et commence à la boire_

**Olivia :** L'une des victimes présumées est internée en psychiatrie depuis des années. Ça va nous prendre trop de temps pour obtenir l'ordonnance pour la faire sortir et témoigner. Perry sera déjà libre et nous on se retrouvera avec une enquête bâclée.  
><strong><span>Munch :<span>** On l'a bâclé depuis bien longtemps. Si on avait réussi à prouver dès le début que Perry était coupable on en serait pas là.  
><strong><span>Fin :<span>** Jamais j'aurai cru t'entendre causer comme ça Munch !  
><strong><span>Olivia :<span>** Mais il a raison. J'ai l'impression d'avoir abandonné Marcia Shaw dans cette galerie commerciale. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on aurait pût éviter  
><strong><span>Fin :<span>** Stabler connaissait les risques, tu n'as pas à te sentir autant responsable Liv  
><strong><span>Olivia :<span>** Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je me dise, chaque matin en me levant, que c'est de sa faute, qu'il connaissait les risques ? Il nous ai souvent arrivé de ne pas d'accord, mais j'ai jamais autant regretté de ne pas l'avoir écouté.  
><strong><span>Munch :<span>** Olivia, je pense que lorsque le procès sera terminé, tu devrais prendre du temps pour toi, consulter quelqu'un pour parler de tout ça. Tu ne dois pas refouler tout ça  
><strong><span>Fin :<span>** T'as été pas mal chamboulé ces temps-ci ! Tu devrais écouter Munch, il n'a pas tort pour une fois  
><strong><span>Munch :<span>** Merci, je retiens pour les autres fois  
><strong><span>Olivia :<span>** Vous le faites exprès où vous êtes vraiment idiot ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et je n'e veux pas. J'en ai marre qu'on me traite en victime, qu'on me demande chaque jours si je vais bien ?  
><strong><span>Fin :<span>** Liv on essaie juste d'être sympa avec toi, de te soutenir. Mais c'est dur, c'est même devenu mission impossible et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es insupportable...  
><strong><span>Munch :<span>** Fin, tempère-toi !  
><strong><span>Fin :<span>** Non, je ne vais pas me tempérais. Personne n'ose lui dire ses quatre vérités, vous lui foutez tous des œillères et ça me gonfle. Dans cette histoire il n'y a pas qu'elle qui est mal. Tout le monde est mal, Stabler est aussi notre équipier, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on s'est arrêté d'avancer. Tout le monde essai d'avancer Olivia, tout le monde sauf toi, toi tu fais du surplace. Tu es devenu insupportable, invivable et il n'y a pas que moi qui le pense crois-moi.  
><strong><span>Olivia :<span>** C'est bon, tu as finis ? Tu as bien vidé ton sac ?

_Benson prend à nouveau sa bière et la boit d'une traite. Elle se lève à présent, dépose de quoi payer sur la table_

**Fin :** Liv tu vas où ?  
><strong><span>Olivia :<span>** Je rentre, avec ce que j'ai entendu je suis habillé pour l'hiver. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Fin. Ce qui devait sortir est finalement sortit.

_Elle ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et quitte le bar._


	18. Chapter 18

**Je me suis essayé à l'écriture musicale. J'ai donc longtemps cherché une musique, une chanson, susceptible de refléter à mes yeux l'atmosphère du chapitre. Je ne fis pas aux mots, ni à une traduction quelconque, je me laisse juste guidé par la musique et pendant toute la période où j'écris je garde cette même chanson, qui sera mon leitmotiv pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

Daughtry-Drown in you

_Le soleil se lève lentement sur New-York, les âmes endormies se réveillent et s'activent pour ne pas être en retard. Pour la plupart des gens, c'est une véritable course contre la montre qui commence._  
><em>Chacun y va de son propre style. Il y a ceux qui se réveillent en sursaut à cause du réveil qui vient de sonner.<em>

_Fin ouvre à présent les yeux, agacé par l'incessant bip de son réveil. Il ferme son poing qui vient ensuite s'écraser sur le réveil qui cesse immédiatement de sonner. L'Inspecteur se lève et se dirige, encore légèrement endormi, vers la salle de bain pour se préparer rapidement comme il a l'habitude de faire. Au passage, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller son fils venu passé la soirée avec lui. En passant devant le canapé, Fin sourit. Ken dort encore._

_Il y a ceux qui sont méticuleux et prévoyant, la tenue est déjà prête sur une chaise près du lit, le pantalon soigneusement déplié, la veste et la chemise encore accrochées à leur porte manteau...__  
><em>_Le réveil n'a pas besoin de sonner, car Munch est réglé comme une horloge suisse. Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé, que le sergent est déjà réveillé et prêt à prendre un café imbuvable dont lui seul à le secret._

_Il y aussi ceux qui se réveille avec le souvenir de nuits d'ivresse passées, hanté par la peur de replonger à n'importe quel instant. Cragen ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Il se lève et constate que tout va bien, pas une bouteille d'alcool ne traine. Le Capitaine de l'USV soupire longuement avant de se décider à boire son café devenu tiède le temps de la réflexion.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Puis enfin il y a les personnes qui ne comptent plus les nuits blanches et qui trouvent du réconfort à voir le soleil se lever. Olivia regard encore une fois son téléphone et ne constate aucun changement. Elle se lève de son canapé sur lequel elle à élue domicile depuis plusieurs semaines puis rejoint la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. Une fois encore, elle opte pour l'option café-gobelet au bureau et s'exempte d'avaler quelque chose avant de quitter son appartement_

_Chaque nouveau jour à son lot de changement et de petites contrariétés en tout genre. L'inspecteur Stabler a repris conscience depuis quelques jours à peine mais il refuse d'attendre plus longtemps, il veut bouger de ce lit dans lequel il se sent à l'étroit. Elliot est surtout une sacré tête de mule et tout ce que son médecin préconise lui est égal car il est décidé, décidé à reprendre du service le plus vite possible et tout le monde sait qu'une fois décidé, l'inspecteur Elliot Stabler est difficile à arrêter.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Cragen roule doucement, la circulation n'est pas encore dense, il est trop tôt pour se noyer dans la horde d'automobilistes en furie. Le capitaine passe devant l'hôpital et décide d'y faire escale. Il sait qu'il est probablement trop tôt pour les heures de visites, mais il est convaincu du fait qu'Elliot Stabler n'est certainement pas en train de faire la grasse matinée.__  
><em>_Tant pis ! Il entreprend de garer sa voiture et à peine entrer dans l'hôpital, il sort sa plaque qu'il dégaine à l'accueil._

**Standardiste :** Monsieur, il est trop tôt pour les visites, revenez dans quatre heures, là je ne peux rien faire pour vous.  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Je sais tout ça madame, mais il est important que je parle à l'inspecteur Stabler. Je ne resterai que quelque minute. S'il vous plait ! C'est suffisamment important pour que je vous le demande

_Cragen reste patient et ne force pas la jeune femme, cette dernière réfléchit quelques secondes puis accepte mais à la seule condition que la visite n'excède pas les dix minutes. Cragen accepte, il se rend à l'ascenseur et monte à l'étage où se trouve la chambre de Stabler.__  
><em>_Elliot s'est extirpé avec difficulté de sa prison et avance en prenant appui sur le mur. Après quelque effort, il atteint enfin la fenêtre, Cragen atteint la porte. Il toque trois fois et entend la voix d'Elliot. Une fois la porte ouverte, Cragen découvre Elliot debout, adossé à la fenêtre. Le capitaine referme rapidement la porte et avance vers Stabler._

**Cragen :** Stabler ! Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! Tu viens à peine de sortir du coma. Tu devrais penser à te ménager.  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** A quoi bon continuer à me faire la remontrance puisque vous savez que je ne vous écouterez pas.

_Elliot refait le chemin inverse en s'appuyant sur le mur. Cragen avance pour l'aider mais Elliot lui fait instantanément comprendre qu'il peut et qu'il doit se débrouiller seul. Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'assoit sur son lit._

**Cragen :** Oui tu as raison. Quoi que je dise tu ne m'écouteras pas. Comment tu te sens ?  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** J'ai encore quelques douleurs à l'épaule et j'ai les jambes lourdes, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de sortir de ce lit.  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Tu as commencé ta rééducation ?  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** Laissez-moi rire ! C'est aussi minable que la nourriture qu'on nous fait avaler. Je préfère me débrouiller tout seul.  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Ne brûle pas les étapes trop vite.  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** Je vais essayer, mais changeons de sujet. Comment se déroule le procès ?  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Perry a bien fait de changer d'avocat.  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** J'en conclu que c'est pas terrible !  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** On a connu pire. Je pense que Casey ne va rien lâcher.  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** Elle peut être un vrai requin quand elle veut. Comment va l'équipe ?  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** J'essaie de cadrer tout le monde comme je peux. Nous sommes tous mobiliser pour faire tomber cette ordure de Perry.  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** Comment va Benson ?

_Cragen prend une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Elliot hausse un sourcil intrigué._

**Cragen :** Elle porte l'enquête à bout de bras. Elle ira beaucoup mieux quand elle te verra, je n'en doute pas.  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** J'aimerai vraiment qu'on repart e sur deux bonnes bases tous les deux.  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite parce que je commence à en avoir assez de remplir des formulaires de transfert pour les membres de mon unité. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai un droit de visite réduit au vue de l'heure matinale.

_Cragen se lève et s'approche de la porte_

**Elliot :** Capitaine !

_Cragen se retourne_

**Cragen :** Oui !

_Elliot place ses mains derrière son cou et en retire une chaîne sur laquelle se trouve ses deux plaques de Marines. Il tend la chaîne à Cragen._

**Elliot :** Donnez-là à Benson en attendant que je revienne !

_Cragen revient sur ses pas et récupère la chaine que lui tend Elliot. Il est surpris par ce geste mais ne dit rien et se contente d'acquiescer._

**Elliot :** J'essaierai d'appeler !  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Attends encore un peu d'accord ? C'est moi qui t'appellerai, on risque d'avoir besoin de ton témoignage pour le procès.  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** Bien, dans ce cas j'attendrai votre appel. Dites ! Pourquoi Olivia n'est pas venue ?  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Je l'ignore. Tu lui poseras la question quand tu la verras. Ne force pas sur la rééducation et obéis au médecin s'il te plait.  
><strong><span>Elliot :<span>** C'est un conseil d'ami ?  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Non, un ordre de ton supérieur.

_Cragen ouvre la porte et sort, Elliot s'allonge à nouveau dans son lit et laisse un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.__  
><em>

_Le Capitaine range la chaine en argent dans la poche de son imper. Il passe devant l'accueil en saluant la standardiste en guise de remerciement. Une fois dehors, il remonte le col de son manteau et se frotte les mains. Le soleil est à présent aussi rayonnant qu'à son habitude sur New-York. Dans le ciel, les trainées rosées ont disparu pour laisser place à de légers nuages. Cragen traverse la rue et atteint sa voiture._

_Munch marche un peu, les mains dans les poches._

_Fin monte dans sa voiture, se réchauffe les mains et démarre enfin._

_Cragen démarre et s'éloigne de l'hôpital, il prend la direction de Manhattan._

_Olivia est déjà sur la route. Elle baye encore une fois, se passe la main dans les cheveux. Elle fait un arrêt pour prendre du café à tout le monde. Aujourd'hui encore l'équipe lui sera redevable pour avoir était exemptée de café fait par Munch. Elle mets du temps avant de sortir de son véhicule, elle ouvre sa vitre et y passe la tête. Elle s'attend à voir Elliot débarquer avec les cafés et les lui tendre, mais très vite Olivia Benson revient dans la réalité et se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne à l'autre bout de la rue. Elle soupire, se lève et sors pour aller chercher les gobelets de cafés._

_Fin passe devant Munch qui l'attend sur le trottoir. Il arrête son véhicule._

**Munch :** C'est pas trop tôt ! Je suis gelé.  
><strong><span>Fin :<span>** Bah tu as qu'à prendre le bus !  
><strong><span>Munch :<span>** Toujours aussi aimable, c'est un plaisir de faire la route avec toi Odafin.  
><strong><span>Fin :<span>** Aller monte avant que je te laisse te les geler sur place !  
><strong><span>Munch :<span>** C'est demandé tellement gentiment que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dire non.

_Fin déverrouille sa portière, Munch retire son bonnet et s'engouffre dans la voiture, qui redémarre direction Manhattan._

_Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth Donnely ouvre son courrier et tombe sur un mot venant du directeur général de L'US Marshall de New-York._

**« A l'intention du Juge Elisabeth Donnelly.**  
><strong>Nous vous signalons que le dénommé Dick Stephenson, ancien petit-ami de Marcia Shaw, ne pourra témoigner au procès contre le Docteur Sean Perry, pour des raisons de sécurité. Nous avons déjà prévenu maître Cabot pour toutes les modalités, l'équipe de Donald Cragen a aussi était mise au courant<strong>**  
><strong>**Merci de votre compréhension. »**

_Donnelly se redresse et envoi ce message à maître Robson et à maître Novak afin de mettre les choses au claire avant la reprise imminente du procès. Ensuite elle prend son téléphone et compose un numéro de téléphone qu'elle a rarement composé ces derniers temps._  
><em>Cragen rentre enfin dans son bureau, il est le premier à avoir pénétrer les locaux. Il pose son imper sur le porte manteau qui se trouve près de son bureau, le téléphone sonne, il avance et décroche le combiné.<em>

**Cragen :** Cragen, j'écoute !  
><strong><span>? :<span>** C'est moi !  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Elisabeth !  
><strong><span>Donnelly :<span>** Je viens de recevoir une ordonnance du directeur de l'US Marshall de New-York. Il me fait savoir qu'il ne veut pas que Dick Stephenson témoigne au procès. Tu étais au courant d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Oui, Cabot nous l'a dit au début de l'enquête.  
><strong><span>Donnelly :<span>** Et c'est maintenant qu'on me prévient ?  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Ecoute cette affaire nous a tous dépassé, j'aurais peut-être du te le dire et...  
><strong><span>Donnelly :<span>** Don, je sais que cette affaire a été difficile, mais ceux-ci n'excuse pas cela. Je suis juge, j'aurais dû être mise en courant dès le début. Ce genre d'oubli peut être fatale à nos carrière aussi exemplaires soient elles.  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Encore une fois j'en suis désolé.  
><strong><span>Donnelly :<span>** C'est la dernière fois Don, compris ?  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Oui, ça sera la dernière fois.

_Cragen raccroche le premier et prend en main une pochette contenant divers papiers, des justificatifs, des documents d'assurances. Il soupire et referme la pochette qu'il prend soin de ranger dans un de ses tiroirs._


	19. Chapter 19

**Tribunal de New-York, Procès de Sean Perry, 3 éme jours d'audience.**

_Tous se placent, chacun à sa conviction, chacun se forge son opinion au grès des arguments. La cour est divisée en deux blocs distincts. D'un côté Sean Perry et son comité de soutien, de l'autre Marcia Shaw et le sien. Les visages sont pour la plupart fermés. Tous savent que d'ici peu les jurés seront contraint à rendre leur décision public. Chacun prend sa place, les avocats auprès de leurs clients, le juge derrière son fauteuil. Alex Cabot a fait le déplacement pour soutenir sa consœur.__  
><em>_Perry constate qu'il manque une personne auprès de Marcia, l'inspecteur Olivia Benson. L'ancien médecin lance alors un regard noir à sa victime et laisse un immense sourire carnassier se dessiner sur son visage pâle. Il a les traits tirés et semble amaigrie. Marcia n'est pas encore suffisamment forte pour l'affronter droit dans les yeux.__  
><em>_Le procès reprend sur une annonce faite par Maître Robson qui tient en main un papier qu'il agite._

**Robson :** J'aurais normalement dû appeler monsieur Dick Stephenson, l'ex petit-ami de Marcia Shaw, à la barre, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas le faire. Alors je vais obéir et ne pas appeler ce témoin à la barre.  
><strong><span>Donnelly :<span>** Maître Robson je vous demanderez de ne pas faire de commentaires inutiles. Appelez à la barre une autre personne s'il vous plaît et cessez donc de nous faire perdre du temps comme vous savez si bien le faire.  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Et bien dans ce cas j'aimerai appeler la victime elle-même à la barre, mademoiselle Shaw.

_Il se tourne et d'un geste théâtral désigne Marcia Shaw. Cette dernière sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, elle avale difficilement sa salive et se tort les doigts. Casey lui pose la main sur son épaule afin de la rassurer. La jeune femme n'ose se lever, dans la salle un silence étouffant pèse. Marcia se sent seule et désarmée, impuissante de ne savoir que faire. Donnelly pose son regard perçant sur la jeune femme. Devant le manque de réaction de Marcia, elle se sent obliger d'intervenir pour que le procès puisse enfin reprendre._

**Donnelly :** Mademoiselle Shaw, vous devez rejoindre la barre !

_A ce moment-là, l'inspecteur Benson rentre dans la salle, tous les regards convergents sur elle. Olivia s'assoit au fond l'air de rien. Marcia se sent un peu plus rassurée et décide de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle se lève et rejoint la barre, prenant soin d'éviter de recroiser le regard de Sean Perry qui s'en lèche déjà les babines._

**Robson :** Merci mademoiselle Shaw ! Vous voulez un verre d'eau peut-être ?  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** ...non, merci.

_Robson se tourne vers l'assistance et commence à présenter Marcia aux jurés._

**Robson :** Marcia Shaw, 25 ans. Une brillante jeune femme, cultivée, intelligente, mais qui n'a pourtant pas réussi à intégrer l'Université.

_L'avocat fier deson introduction, se tourne vers Marcia, tel un prédateur fonçant sans la moindre hésitation sur sa proie. Il se délecte intérieurement de la puissance que lui confèrent ses dernières découvertes sur la vie de la jeune victime._

**Robson :** N'est-ce pas frustrant pour une jeune femme aussi brillante que vous, de ne pas avoir réussi à aller plus loin dans la vie ?  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** Je prends des cours du soir, je vais souvent à la bibliothèque pour avoir accès aux cours en ligne. Je me prépare activement pour entrer à l'Université, je fais ce qui faut.  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Oui, je n'en doute pas. Je constate que vous avez donc un emploi du temps chargé. Vous cumulez aussi divers petits travaux d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre !  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** Oui, pour mettre de l'argent de côté.  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Quel genre de petits travaux avez-vous cumulé pour mettre de l'argent de côté comme vous dites ?  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** J'ai fait du baby sitting, de l'aide au devoir et j'ai aussi travaillé dans quelques restaurants.  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Vous avez aussi était serveuse dans des cafés ou des bars ?  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** Oui aussi.  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Vous connaissez le Blue Lagoon ?

_Casey lâche son dossier et se lève pour contrer cette question._

**Casey :** Objection votre honneur ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ces questions viennent faire avancer le débat !  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Mais si, j'y viens votre honneur ! Seulement si maître Novak évitez sans arrêt de lancer des objections à tout va, nous avancerions peut être plus vite !  
><strong><span>Donnelly :<span>** Objection rejetée, seulement faites attention maître Robson parce que je vais finir par perdre patience. Nous ne sommes pas en représentation théâtrale, alors s'il vous plaît cessez vos démonstrations et venez en au faite.  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Bien ! Je m'en accommoderai votre honneur ! Mais puis-je reprendre là où j'ai été coupé ?

_Casey s'assoit, elle soupire. Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé autant d'exaspération pour l'un de ses confrères et jamais encore elle ne s'était sentit aussi mauvaise à plaider. Elle se sert un verre d'eau et se retourne pour trouver Olivia du regard. Cette dernière ne quitte pas Marcia des yeux._

**Robson :** Je reprends donc ! Mademoiselle Shaw, connaissez-vous le Blue Lagoon ?  
><em>Marcia continue de se tordre les doigts, son regard est vide, perdu, ailleurs même.<em>  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** Oui, de nom, j'en ai entendu parler à plusieurs reprises.  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Ma question suivante sera simple. Avez-vous été serveuse au Blue Lagoon ?

_Olivia lance un regard d'incompréhension à Casey qui en fait de même. Les deux femmes savent que la réponse de Marcia peut faire basculer la suite du procès, et même ébranler sa fiabilité_

**Robson :** Mademoiselle Shaw répondez à ma question, s'il vous plaît. Avez-vous travaillez au Blue Lagoon ?

_Marcia regarde ses mains et ses doigts qu'elle ne cesse de tordre depuis qu'elle s'est assise derrière la barre. Elle n'ose relever le regard, se sentant trop honteuse pour avouer quoique ce soit face à l'assistance qui la dévisage dans l'attente d'une réponse. Encore une fois le juge Donnelly s'inquiète de ce silence émanant de mademoiselle Shaw._

**Donnelly :** Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?

_Marcia relève la tête et acquiesce en guise de réponse.__  
><em>_La jeune femme trouve le courage de regarder droit devant elle. Elle pose son regard sur Casey puis sur Olivia._  
><strong><strong>  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** Oui...oui j'y ai travaillé un peu.

_Olivia soupire, Casey avale difficilement la pilule. Marcia se sent d'avantage gênée car elle sait qu'elle aurait dû le dire à Olivia avant le procès. Robson s'en lèche les babines._

**Robson :** N'est-ce pas un bar de strip-tease ?  
><strong><span>Marcia<span>** _(murmurant)_** :** Oui  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas entendu, veuillez répéter ! Est-ce un bar à strip-tease ?  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** ...oui, ça l'est !  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Avez-vous fais du strip-tease pour arrondir vos fins de mois mademoiselle Shaw ?  
><strong><span>Casey<span>** _(se levant):_ Objection ! Nous ne faisons pas le procès de mademoiselle Shaw, nous ne sommes pas ici pour la juger, quoiqu'elle est pus faire pour subvenir à ses besoins.  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Mais je ne fais qu'ajouter des informations que les inspecteurs en charge de l'enquête ont omis de signaler dans le dossier. Les jurés ont quand même le droit d'avoir accès à ces informations afin de faire correctement leur travail. Je tiens à signaler que vendre son corps pour de l'argent n'est pas illégal dans le cadre de ce genre d'établissement.

_Casey sent Olivia prête à bondir, mais plus rapide l'avocate prend les devants._

**Casey :** Maître Robson va trop loin dans ses insinuations, c'est inadmissible.  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** C'est accusé mon client de viol, alors qu'il y a peut- être eu une relation consentante et tarifée, qui s'avère être allé trop loin comme vous le dites maître Novak !

_Dans l'assistance des murmures se font entendre et s'amplifient peu à peu. Donnelly frappe plusieurs coups de marteau pour se faire entendre._

**Donnelly :** Je demande à l'assistance de se calmer s'il vous plait !

_Elle frappe à nouveau pour faire cesser tout débordement dans l'assistance._

**Donnelly :** SILENCE ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas je vous fais tous sortir de ce tribunal.

_Les chuchotements prennent le pas sur l'exaltation qui avait envahi l'assistance quelque secondes auparavant. Les esprits se calment peu à peu. Dans son coin, Perry se délecte de la scène qui se joue devant lui, il se tourne vers Olivia et lui adresse un grand sourire qui en dit long._

**Donnelly :** Pouvons-nous reprendre je vous prie ?  
><strong><span>Robson :<span>** Je n'ai plus de question pour ma part, votre honneur.

_Robson fait demi tours et rejoint à nouveau sa place, au passage il croise Casey à qui il ne manque pas d'adresser un petit sourire. Casey l'ignore et s'avance vers la barre. Elle est encore un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre mais elle ne doit rien laisser paraître devant les jurés afin de ne pas ébranler la fiabilité du témoignage de la victime_

**Casey :** Marcia avez-vous offert des prestations tarifées aux clients de ce bar ?  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** _(les larmes aux yeux)_ Je ne suis pas une prostituée, ni une strip-teaseuse comme le laisse entendre maître Robson. Je n'ai fais que servir au bar, rien d'autre.

_Novak, satisfaite, se tourne vers les jurés puis lance un regard à Robson._

**Casey :** Voyez qu'il n'est nulle question de prestations tarifées, mademoiselle Shaw n'est pas allé jusqu'à là comme a pu le laisser entendre maître Robson. Vous êtes resté longtemps au Blue Lagoon ?  
><strong><span>Marcia :<span>** Une semaine environ, je suis partit parce que ça commençais à mal tourner et je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis. J'avais besoin d'argent c'est une chose, mais jamais je ne serais allé jusqu'à faire du strip-tease ou me prostituer.

_Olivia sent son portable vibrer, elle vient de recevoir un appel. Elle se lève et sort discrètement. Elle appui sur la touche rappel de son mobile et attends une réponse de son interlocuteur._

**Olivia :** Capitaine ! C'est moi !  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Liv il faut que tu viennes au poste !  
><strong><span>Olivia :<span>** Quoi, tout de suite ?  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Oui, j'ai une certaine Trishia Holmes qui ne veut parler qu'à toi. Elle prétend avoir des informations sur Sean Perry.  
><strong><span>Olivia :<span>** Bien, j'arrive tout de suite ! Capitaine, vous-avez des nouvelles de l'hôpital ?

_Cragen éloigne le combiné de son oreille, il se passe une main sur le visage. Olivia s'inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse_

**Olivia :** Capitaine ? Vous êtes toujours là ?  
><strong><span>Cragen :<span>** Oui ! Non, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, toujours rien pour le moment !


	20. Chapter 20

**Pour accompagner la lecture de ce chapitre, je vous suggère d'écouter**

**"Out of reach" Matthew Perryman Jones**

_Cragen est le premier à raccrocher. Olivia fronce les sourcils avant de ranger son mobile dans la poche gauche de sa veste. Elle ne sait comment l'expliquer, quelque chose l'intrigue dans la réponse brêve de son supérieur, mais pas le temps de s'attarder sur les détails, Olivia s'engouffre dans son véhicule puis retourne aux bureaux.  
>Elle entre dans les locaux qui fourmillent d'officiers, elle avance vers les bureaux qu'elle occupe avec ses collègues de l'Unité. En passant devant le bureau vide de son équipier elle s'arrête, elle est choquée par ce qu'elle y voit. Rien, il ne reste plus rien, sauf quelque papier et une photo de toute l'équipe.<em>

**Olivia :** Qui a touché au bureau de Stabler ?

_Une fois encore Olivia attire l'attention sur elle. N'ayant pas de réponse elle repose sa question en haussant le ton cette fois. Cragen sort alors de son bureau et s'approche pour tenter de calmer son inspecteur._

**Cragen :** C'est moi qui est trié les affaires de Stabler !

**Olivia :** Je ne comprends pas, ça n'est pas la procédure à suivre, il n'est pas mort que je sache

**Cragen :** Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre de ta bouche Olivia.

**Olivia :** _(soupire)_ Faites ce que vous voulez, après tout c'est vous le chef ! Où est la femme qui veut me voir ?

**Cragen :** Elle attend dans mon bureau.

_Olivia passe devant Cragen sans lui adresser un regard et entre la première. Une jeune femme métisse est assise, elle leur tourne le dos et attend. Quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, elle se lève et fait face à Olivia, Cragen suit et prend soin de refermer la porte derrière lui._

**Cragen :** Mademoiselle Holmes je vous présente l'inspecteur Benson en charge de l'enquête. C'est à elle que vous vouliez parler.

**Oli****via :** Vous connaissez Marcia Shaw, mademoiselle Holmes ?

**Trishia :** Oui…enfin… on peut dire ça comme ça. En fait je travaille au Blue Lagoon, c'est là que je l'ai rencontré.

_Cragen hausse un sourcil, il ne semble pas comprendre, il ne voit pas le lien. Afin d'avoir ne t-ce que l'ombre d'une explication il se tourne vers Olivia_

**Cragen :** Le Blue Lagoon, le bar à strip-tease à Brooklyn ?

**Olivia :** On vient d'apprendre au tribunal que Marcia y a travaillé comme serveuse.

**Trishia :** C'est une brave fille vous savez, elle n'avait pas sa place là-bas.

**Olivia :** Trishia, c'est pour me parler d'elle que vous vouliez me voir ?

**Trishia :** Le type là !

**Olivia:** Sean Perry?

**Trishia :** _(elle acquiesce)_ Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois au bar quand Marcia y travaillait.

**Olivia :** Vous êtes sûr que c'était lui ?

**Trishia :** Il portait une casquette mais je l'ai reconnu quand je l'ai vu à la télé l'autre jour.

**Olivia :** Marcia savait-elle qu'il était présent ?

**Trishia :** Non, non ! Je ne pensais pas que ça avait son importance. J'ai fait le rapprochement en suivant le procès dans les journaux

**Olivia :** Vous seriez prête à venir témoigner ?

**Trishia :** Je…euh… je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui vous savez ! Les hommes comme lui s'en tirent toujours parce qu'ils ont de l'argent et une bonne situation sociale, les filles comme moi personne ne l'est écoute, nous ne sommes qu'un murmure, un grain de poussière.

**Olivia :** Trishia, votre témoignage est important. Cet homme a déjà détruit des vies. S'il est libéré, il va recommencer et j'ai peur que la prochaine victime n'ait pas la chance de s'en sortir. Vous comprenez ?

**Trishia **: Mais je serais protégé contre ce type, si je témoigne ? C'est comme ça que ça marche hein ?

_Olivia comprend que la jeune femme a peur. Elle lance un regard à Cragen, ce dernier comprend qu'il doit les laisser seules. Sans demander son reste il sort de son bureau. Olivia, qui était restée jusqu'à présent debout, s'approche de Trishia et s'assoit près d'elle._

**Olivia :** Vous avez peur de lui ? Il vous a fait du mal ?

**Trishia :** Je suis strip-teaseuse, je me mets à poil pour gagner ma vie et ce type est un médecin. Qui croira une femme comme moi ? C'est la parole de ce type contre la mienne

**Olivia :** Moi je suis prête à vous croire Trishia ! Ne laissez les préjugés vous empêchez de vous exprimer. Beaucoup de femme n'ont même pas le courage d'entrer dans un commissariat de police pour raconter leur histoire. Montrez leur la voix ! Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_Trishia cherche ses mots, les larmes menacent de couler, elle se tord les doigts, comme le faisait Marcia lors du procès. _

**Olivia :** Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, d'accord ?

**Trishia : **Je dois le faire, pour moi, mes amies, ma fille. Je pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir si ce type s'en prend à une autre fille.

_La jeune femme ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration, Olivia ne la quitte pas du regard_

**Trishia :** Ça a commencé une semaine avant le viol de Marcia. J'ai surpris ce type roder autour de chez elle. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne travaillait plus au Blue Lagoon, mais on était quand même resté amies toutes les deux, on se voyait dès que je pouvais. Sur le coup je n'ai pas prêté attention. Je suis retournée voir Marcia quelque heures plus tard et quand elle m'a ouvert elle était en pleurs, elle arrêtée pas de chialer et de tremblait. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

**Olivia :** Vous avez vu Perry avant d'aller la voir ?

**Trishia :** Non, je n'ai vu personne, mais je savais que c'était lui qui avait fait du mal à Marcia.

**Olivia :** Qu'avez-vous fais ensuite ?

**Trishia :** Je suis sorti pour aller appeler de l'aide et je me suis retrouvé à terre, sans comprendre. Quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis retrouvée dans une rue au milieu de nulle part, il faisait très froid, j'étais nue et lui était là, il mâchait du chewing-gum et pointait une arme sur moi. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux puis il a retiré son pantalon, il m'a ballonnée et…

_Elle ferme les yeux, les larmes tombent et viennent ruisselaient le doux visage de cette jeune femme qui cherche la force de continuer son récit._

**Trishia :** …il m'a pénétré avec tellement de violence, j'avais mal et personne ne m'entendait dans cette rue. Il a continué ses va et viens. Quand il s'est retiré, je l'ai vu enlever son préservatif et le jeter, puis il m'a regardé en souriant. Il a repris son arme et la pointait sur mon front. Il m'a dit que si j'osais parler de Marcia où de ce qui venait d'arriver à la police, il n'hésiterait pas à coller une balle dans le crane de ma fille. Il s'est levé, m'a frappé à plusieurs reprises, a jeté 10 dollars et il est repartit.

_Olivia prend les mains de Trishia, cette dernière relève la tête et la regarde droit dans les yeux._

**Olivia :** Je vous promets que si vous témoignez il ne vous fera plus aucun mal, ni à vous, ni à Marcia.

**Trishia :** Je serais protégé, ma fille aussi ?

**Olivia :** Oui, jusqu'à la fin du procès, j'y veillerai personnellement.

_Trishia lâche les mains d'Olivia, elle se lève et récupère son sac._

**Trishia :** Je dois faire quoi ?

_Olivia se lève aussi et sort sa carte qu'elle tend à Trishia._

**Olivia :** Prenez ma carte et appelez tout à l'heure. Je vais contacter le juge et je vous dirais quand venir.

_Trishia hésite mais finit par prendre la carte d'Olivia._

**Trishia :** D'accord, je vous appellerez tout à l'heure.

**Olivia :** Je vais demander à un de mes collègues de vous raccompagnez.

_Les deux femmes quittent le bureau. Olivia fait signe à Fin de s'approcher._

**Olivia :** Trishia, je vous présente mon équipier, l'inspecteur Tutuola. Il va vous raccompagnez chez vous.

**Trishia :** J'espère que tout se passera bien

**Olivia :** Trishia, vous êtes très courageuse pour être venue jusqu'ici me raconter votre histoire, vous avez fait la moitié du chemin.

**Trishia :** Merci inspecteur ! Merci de m'avoir écouté sans me juger.

_Olivia lui sourit tristement et fait signe à Fin de la raccompagner. Ce dernier acquiesce et conduit la jeune femme vers la sortie. Benson respire profondément et retourne vers son bureau. Elle s'assoit et remarque une petite enveloppe. Cragen s'approche_

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Cragen :** C'est pour toi ?

_Olivia ouvrit l'enveloppe sans quitter son supérieur des yeux. Une chaine en argent avec deux plaques militaires glisse à présent sur son bureau. Benson quitte le regard de Cragen et prend en main la chaine. Ses yeux deviennent brillants, elle ne peut se résoudre à contenir son émotion. Cragen reste là, devant elle, sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quoi dire. Il ne sait ce que pense et ressent celle qu'il considère presque comme son enfant. Olivia serre très fort la chaîne dans ses mains tremblantes. Dans sa tête tout se bouscule à présent. Pour elle, le silence de Cragen en dit long._

**Cragen :** Elliot voulait que je te remette ses plaques de Marines.

_Olivia relève le visage, les larmes coulent abondamment sur son visage, elle acquiesce puis enroule la chaine autour de son cou._

**Cragen :** Olivia, ça va ?

**Olivia :** Oui…oui, ça va.

**Cragen :** Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant !

**Olivia :** Non, je préfère rester ici, je vais faire du tri dans les dossiers

_Elle essuie ses larmes et se lève._

**Cragen :** Bon, d'accord, mais prend au moins une heure où deux en salle de repos.

_Olivia passe à côté de lui_

**Olivia :** Merci !

_Elle avance et se dirige vers le distributeur près de l'ascenseur. Son geste est mécanique, elle introduit une pièce et tape au hasard un chiffre, son regard est vide. Elle prend sa commande puis fait demi-tours. Elle avance à nouveau vers les bureaux, il y a encore du monde à cette heure. Olivia erre comme une âme en peine parmi ses collègues en uniforme. Elle passe devant la porte qui mène à la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle regarde alors autour d'elle et décide d'entrer dans cette salle vide. Elle passe dans le sas, prend le soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se retrouve alors devant la vitre sans teint. Elle se voit ainsi intérieurement et extérieurement. Peu à peu les larmes reviennent, l'émotion afflue et Benson craque. Elle se laisse glisser à terre et pleures encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter. L'émotion l'étouffe tellement qu'elle peine à respirer normalement. A l'extérieur de la salle tout est normal, les officiers avancent dossiers en main, ils répondent aux coups de fil, rangent la paperasse, mettent les nouvelles personnes interpellées en cage… Munch arrive et pose sa veste, Cragen entre dans son bureau, ferme la porte, s'assoit et reprend son dossier en main veillant à ce que personne n'entre à l'improviste. _

_Dix minutes plus tard, Olivia sort et ne laisse rien paraître. Elle regagne son bureau sans prêter attention à Munch puis relit plusieurs dossiers faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé dans le sas. _


	21. Chapter 21

**_Voilà, voilà ! Encore un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à le dédier à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire la fic et aussi à ceux et celles qui la commente. C'est toujours encourageant de voir que ça plais. Donc voilà, merci à tous et à toutes…_**

_Les bureaux sont presque déserts à présent, mais il reste encore quelque irréductibles tels que Munch et Olivia. Cragen est toujours dans son bureau à remplir les papiers d'une future __retraite envisagée depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais officialisée sur papier. __  
><em> 

_Munch se lève à présent et va se servir du café, Olivia ne quitte pas le dossier de l'affaire Perry. Elle se perd à présent dans les expertises scientifiques du docteur Warn__er. A eux deux, Munch et Olivia ne compte plus les heures passées sur cette enquête. Chacun est absorbé par ses occupations, concentrés à tel point que lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Fin, Olivia en vient presque à sursauter. Munch repose le thermos de café._

**Munch :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à une heure pareille ?

**Fin :** J'ai ramené Trishia Holmes chez elle !

**Munch :** Une nouvelle conquête ?

**Fin :** Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as raté un épisode toi !

_Munch lui tend un gobelet que Fin refuse_

**Fin :** Non merci, je tiens à rester vivant encore un petit moment.

**Munch :** Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ce café si ça peut te rassurer.

**Fin :** Ca me rassure tellement que je vais finalement en prendre un. Mets-en aussi un pour Olivia !

_Les deux hommes se retournent discrèt__ement afin de jeter un œil sur leur collègue toujours absorbée dans sa lecture._

**Munch :** Elle ne quitte pas le dossier depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas un fin psychologue, mais je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout !

**Fin :** Tu l'a connais, le travail avant tout !

**Munch :** Oui, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dis et regarde où ça m'a mené. Quatre divorces, aucuns enfants, c'est toute l'histoire de ma vie ça !

**Fin :** Bon, tu me le passe ce café ?

**Munch :** Pour une fois que je parle de ma vie…

**Fin :** Bah je préfère qu'on s'en tienne au boulot, au moins là tu ne t'es pas foiré en beauté !

_Munch soupire, mais préfère ne rien répondre à Fin. Il prend trois gobelets de café, et en passe deux à son équipier. _

**Munch :** Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était cette femme que tu as raccompagné tout à l'heure ?

_Les deux inspecteurs avancent, gobelets en mains vers les bureaux_

**Fin :** Elle travaille au Blue Lagoon, Olivia l'a convaincu de témoigner

_Olivia se détache enfin du dossier, elle revient à la réalité et se lèv__e pour rejoindre les garçons, Fin lui tend un gobelet encore chaud par miracle._

**Olivia :** Trishia est bien plus qu'un simple témoin, c'est une nouvelle victime de Perry !

**Munch :** On a des preuves sérieuses ?

**Olivia :** Non, je n'ai que son témoignage pour le moment.

**Fin :** Mouais, ça ne va pas nous mener loin tout ça !

**Olivia :** Cela reste une preuve suffisante.

**Fin :** Olivia, je ne pense pas que les jurés ne vont se baser que sur un témoignage, et surtout sur le sien

**Olivia :** Et je peux savoir pourquoi son témoignage n'est pas suffisant ? C'est le faite que ça soit une strip-teaseuse qui te pose un problème ? Sous prétexte qu'elle fasse ce boulot elle a le droit de se faire violer et de la fermer ?

**Fin :** Liv, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais !

**Munch :** Fin a raison. Un témoignage ne sera pas suffisant pour expédier Perry au trou pour un long moment.

_Olivia boit une gorgée de son gobelet qu'elle repose sur le bord du bureau, puis elle se prend la tête entre les mains. Fin remarque alors la __nouvelle chaine qui trône autour de son cou._

**Fin :** Tu as un nouveau collier ?

_Olivia relève la tête et cache la chaine du mieux qu'elle peut._

**Olivia :** C'est rien, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

_Olivia reprend son gobelet qu'elle termine __pour ensuite se masser les temps. Munch et Fin se regardent sans rien dire._

**Olivia :** Munch ?

**Munch :** Oui ?

**Olivia :** Comment c'est passé le procès ?

**Munch :** Robson, gagne du terrain. Ce type est incontestablement le pire des requins qui puisse nager dans nos eaux.

**Olivia :** Comment va Marcia? Une patrouille l'a raccompagné ?

**Munch :** Novak s'en ai chargée et oui la patrouille est bien présente devant son immeuble.

**Olivia :** Bien ! Je vais me remettre à éplucher le dossier pour trouver quelque chose.

**Munch :** Olivia, si on a une preuve matérielle qui s'accompagne du témoignage de la femme à qui tu as parlé, je pense que ça sera suffisant.

_Olivia s'assoie sur son bureau et se prend à nouveau la tête entre les mains puis soupire longuement. Soudain elle se redr__esse, elle a une idée et cela n'échappe pas à ses deux collègues. _

**Olivia :** Trishia m'a dit que Perry avait jeté son préservatif. Si on retrouve le lieu du viol on a peut-être une chance de trouver ce préservatif

**Fin :** Il nous faudra une sacré dose de chance dans ce cas.

**Olivia :** Non, la chance n'a rien à avoir. Trishia m'a dit qu'elle s'était réveillée dans une rue étroite

**Munch :** Olivia, je ne veux pas de te vexer, mais je ne pense pas qu'avec cet élément on aille loin.

**Fin :** Je ne pense pas que Perry avait prévu ce viol, il a fait ça dans le coin.

**Olivia :** Il faudrait qu'on vérifie s'il y a des petites rues aux alentours de l'immeuble de Marcia.

_Munch s'assoit derrière son bureau et allume son ordinateur_

**Munch :** Big Brother va surement nous être utile pour une fois. On a nous installé un logiciel plutôt utile là-dessus !

_Olivia et Fin s'approchent du bureau de Munch. Ce dernier active le logiciel et tape les coordonnées exactes sur son clavier._

**Munch :** Il nous suffit d'entrer l'adresse exacte, de cocher la bonne option et voilà ce que ça donne.

_L'écran affiche à présent une vue panoramique de la rue. Munch, à l'aide de la sourie, déplace le pointeur de gauche à droite_

**Olivia :** Est-ce que tu peux entrer des caractéristiques, du genre ruelle étroite, cul de sac… ?

**Munch :** On va voir ce que ça donne avec ruelle étroite !

_Munch s'exécute et entre, dans la barre destinée aux mots clés, les informations demandées par Olivia._

**Munch :** Bingo ! Le logiciel indique qu'il existe cinq rues susceptibles de nous intéresser.

**Fin :** Cinq ? Ça reste beaucoup et on a peu de temps !

**Olivia :** Munch, essaie de voir laquelle de ces rues est la plus proche de l'endroit où Marcia a été retrouvée !

**Munch :** Pas idiot !

**Olivia :** Il l'a forcément amené Trishia près d'un endroit qu'il connait, même si le viol n'était pas prévu. Il voulait se sentir en terrain connu, en sécurité !

**Fin :** Pourquoi pas près de Central Parc, là où il fait son jogging quotidien ?

**Munch :** J'ai quelque chose, regardez !

_Munch clique sur l'écran__ et fait apparaître une vue de la rue._

**Olivia :** Petite, sans issue, à l'abri de tout regard surtout en pleine nuit. Il faut qu'on aille là-bas !

**Fin :** Quoi, maintenant ?

**Olivia :** On n' a peut-être une chance de trouver quelque chose

**Munch :** Et si on ne trouve rien ?

**Olivia :** On a toujours le témoignage de Trishia Holmes et ça, ça n'est pas rien

_Munch et Fin préfèrent ne rien dire cette fois. Olivia les prend de vitesse et sort avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'enfiler leur veste. Les deux inspecteurs__ rattrapent quand même Benson qui les attend devant son véhicule. Chacun monte à sa place, Olivia se poste à l'arrière. Durant tout le trajet elle n'arrête pas de serrer les plaques sur sa chaîne, Elliot ne cesse de la hanter, elle lutte férocement pour ne__ pas craquer à nouveau. Ce qu'elle ignore c'est que tout cela n'est que le fruit de la maladresse de Cragen. _


	22. Chapter 22

_La voiture s'arrête, Olivia revient à elle et sort la première suivit de près par ses collègues. Ils sont tous munis de lampes et vérifi__ent chaque recoin de la ruelle, c__hacun__ décident ensuite de__ se __sépare__r afin de couvrir plus de terrain.__  
><em>_Pour Fin et Munch l'espoir de retrouver quelque chose est bien maigre, leurs gestes sont mécan__iques et dénués de convictions, __Olivia quant à elle ne perd __pas une seconde et ne ménage pas ses efforts. Le temps est long et pour le moment les recherches restent infructueuses.__  
><em>_Munch se redresse et regarde Fin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne trouve et qu'il ne trouvera rien ici, Tutuola acquiesce et s'approch__e d'__Olivia qui continue de chercher sans s'arrêter._

**Fin :** Olivia, ça fait presque deux heures qu'on cherche et on n'a toujours rien trouvé.

**Olivia :** C'est parce qu'on a mal cherché.

**Fin :** Mais on ne trouvera rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à trouver ici.

_Olivia se redresse__ et regarde Fin droit dans les yeux_

**Olivia :** Alors c'est ça, on arrête, on laisse une victime se démerder sous prétexte qu'elle se fout à poil pour gagner sa vie ?

**Fin :** Liv arrête ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

**Olivia :** Mais tu l'as pensé.

**Fin :** Ne m'oblige pas à jouer les sales types avec toi !

**Olivia :** Mais Vas-y, fais toi plaisir ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose, alors arrêtez de me ménager tous autant que vous êtes.

_Munch sent que le conflit s'envenime, il décide de prendre les choses en main, mai__s son regard se pose à terre près de la poubelle. Le sergent se baisse, pointe sa torche sur ce qui a attiré son attention, il sort un sac plastique et ramasse le déchet à l'aide d'une pince. Fier de sa trouvaille il __revient vers ses deux collègues._

**Munch :** Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchons depuis tout à l'heure !

_Olivia et Fin s'arrêtent de parler et tourne la tête vers Munch qui brandit sa trouvaille._

**Munch :** J'espère juste qu'on pourra en tirer quelque chose.

_Olivia et Fin __continuent néanmoins de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux _

**Munch :** On a de la chance de l'avoir trouvé maintenant. Comme le procès ne reprend que Lundi ça nous laisse tout le week-end. Warner aura largement le temps de nous vérifier tout ça.

**Olivia :** Je vais quand même l'appeler pour le lui faire savoir !

**Munch :** Olivia il est tard ! Ça peut tout de même attendre demain non ?

**Olivia :** Non !

_Benson dégaine son portable et s'éloigne de ses collègues tout en composant le numéro de la légiste_

**Fin :** C'est de plus en plus dur de bosser avec elle.

**Munch :** Oui je sais ! Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… Elliot est sorti du coma

**Fin :** Quoi ? Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai cru mal comprendre !

**Munch :** Stabler est sorti d'affaire.

**F****in :** Mais c'est une super bonne nouvelle ! Depuis quand tu le sais ? Pourquoi t'as rien dis ?

**Munch :** Une question à la fois tu veux ? Je l'ai appris il y a deux jours, c'est Cragen qui m'a dit de le faire savoir à Novak et uniquement à elle.

**Fin :** Attends, je ne comprends pas là ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à Olivia ?

**Munch :** Le Capitaine voulait attendre, ne pas la perturber d'avantage j'imagine !

**Fin :** Bah on peut dire qu'il s'est bien planté ! Tu aurais dû lui dire quitte à désobéir au capitaine.

**Munch :** C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

**Fin :** John, tu as vus dans quel état est Olivia ? Mec, il est plus questions de procédures ou d'ordres, là il est question d'amitié.

**Munch :** Bon bah je vais lui dire !

**Fin :** Non, pas encore. Moi, avant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Cragen a agis comme ça ?

_Olivia range son portable et revient vers ses collègues. Mun__ch fait signe à Fin de se taire._

**Fin :** Alors ?

**Olivia :** J'ai eu Warner. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle accepte qu'on se retrouve au labo tout de suite, elle va se charger du prélèvement et faire de son mieux pour que nous ayons les résultats au plus vite.

**Munch :** Elle t'a donné un délai ?

**Olivia :** Si elle force un peu, d'ici 24 heures on aura les résultats.

**Munch ****:** C'est plutôt une bonne chose !

**Fin :** Reste plus qu'à espérer que l'ADN soit celui de Perry.

**Olivia :** Oui, mais ça n'est pas en restant trainer ici qu'on aura une réponse.

_Olivia prend le sachet contenant le préservatif, elle fait demi-tour et s'éloigne l__aissant Fin et Munch seuls dans la ruelle. Les deux acolytes ne pré__fèrent pas traînés d'avantage, i__ls suivent Olivia et tous s'engouffre__nt dans le véhicule, __direction le labo du Docteur Warner._

_Pendant ce tem__ps, Cragen range ses affaires, i__l se lève, regarde __toutes ses photos accrochées au mur, __souvenirs d'un passé héroïque r__emp__lis de rencontres avec des __personnalités importantes. Le Capit__aine se perd dans ses souvenirs, puis après un long soupire, __il se baisse et ouvre un placard dans lequel se trouve une__ bouteille enc__ore pleine de Whisky_

**?: **Tu n'y songe pas j'espère ?

_Cragen relève la tête, étonné d'entendre encore une voix à cette heure. Il pose ainsi son regard sur une vieille connaissance qui se tient debout devant son bureau, la porte__, derrière elle, reste entre-ouverte. Cragen referme son tiroir et se redresse._

**Cragen :** Elisabeth Donnelly ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

**Donnelly :** Donne-moi cette bouteille Don !

_Cragen n'émet aucune résistance, il sort la bouteille de whisky de son placard et la tend au juge Donnelly qui s'en saisit et la pose sur le bureau_

**Donnelly :** Ton dernier coup de fil ne m'a pas rassuré !

**Cragen :** Tout va bien Elisabeth !

**Donn****elly :** Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu t'apprêtais à ouvrir une bonne bouteille après je ne sais combien d'année d'abstinence ?

**Cragen :** Ces derniers temps la vie n'a pas était facile

**Donnelly :** Mais est-ce vraiment un prétexte pour replonger ?

**Cragen :** Je crois que je fais mon temps ici. J'ai donné beaucoup et j'ai beaucoup perdu avec ce travail. Je préfère arrêter là, tant que je suis pas encore trop aigris.

**Donnelly :** J'en conclu que cette affaire sera la dernière ?

**Cragen :** Oui, elle l'est ! Chaque chose à sa place et moi la mienne n'est plus ici, derrière ce bureau.

**Donnelly :** Don, tu y a bien réfléchis ? Ça n'est pas une décision simple à prendre et puis ça pourrait avoir des conséquences.

**Cragen :** J'ai perdu ma femme à cause de ce boulot, mais mon alcoolisme est aussi dû à ce boulot. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de plus ?

**Donnelly :** Replonger. Don, je te connais, tu n'es pas du genre vieux pépère qui s'occupe de son jardin et oses me dire le contraire !

**Cragen :** Oui, tu as raison, mais je suis arrivé au bout Elisabeth et j'ai besoin d'arrêter tout ça.

**Donnelly :** Je suis ton amie, je te soutiendrai quoique tu fasses, même si je n'approuve aucunement ta décision.

**Cragen :** Merci, je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

**Donnelly :** Tu sais aussi que tu peux compter sur ton équipe. Ne prend pas cette décision sans en avoir parlé avec eux avant.

**Cragen :** Je tâcherai d'y réfléchir.

**Donnelly :** Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'y réfléchir, fais-le, c'est tout !

_Donnelly n'a plus rien à dire, e__lle se lève alors, embarque la bouteille dans son sac._

**Cragen :** Merci Elisabeth !

**Donnelly :** La prochaine fois que tu as besoin de parler, évite t'employer des sous-entendu qui laisse présager le pire où vas parler à Huang. Aider les brebis égarées, c'est plus dans ses cordes que dans les miennes.

**Cragen :** J'en prends note !

_A son tour le capitaine se lève, il avance vers la porte qu'il ouvre à Donnelly, cette dernière s'assure d'avoir bien refermé son sac et s'en va, laissant Cragen à nouveau seul._


	23. Chapter 23

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de joyeuses fêtes et mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce.**

_Le jour se lève doucement sur New-York.  
>Olivia vient à peine d'arriver dans son immeuble. La nuit a été assez longue. L'inspecteur sort ses clés et les rentre dans la serrure pour la déverrouiller. Elle entre dans son « chez-elle », champ de bataille, témoin d'un dur célibat, mêlé à une vie de flic active. Elle souffle et referme la porte à clé. Elle se masse la nuque, retire sa veste, enlève son insigne et pose son arme sur la table avec ses clés. Elle avance ensuite d'une démarche nonchalante vers le téléphone et remarque que le voyant rouge de son répondeur, est allumé<em>

**Olivia :** Tiens, on pense à moi !

_Elle presse un bouton et laisse la messagerie faire son œuvre._

-Vous avez un nouveau message, enregistré hier à 19h30

_Olivia se pose sur son canapé, elle est ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière l'a ramène à la réalité._

**?:** Coucou Olivia !

_Elle se redresse brusquement et s'approche du téléphone._

**Olivia :** Calvin !

**Calvin :** Je te laisse un message parce que ma mère m'a autorisé à le faire. On va bientôt revenir à New-York et comme j'ai été sage j'aurais le droit de passer te voir. J'espère qu'on va pourra se revoir très vite parce que tu me manque beaucoup. Je t'embrasse très fort, à bientôt.

-Fin des nouveaux messages.

_Olivia porte ses mains à sa bouche, ses yeux chocolat sont plus brillants que jamais, les larmes montent. Benson écoute à nouveau le message et se laisse submerger par l'émotion. Elle prend en main les plaques de Marines de son coéquipier et les portent à ses lèvres. Elle s'assoit puis s'allonge dans son canapé. Elle tente tant bien que mal de dompter ses émotions, mais la fatigue la rend vulnérable et ne lui laisse aucune chance de résister. Olivia pleurs encore et encore, elle pleurs tellement que le sommeil finit par la terrasser. Sans s'en rendre compte elle ferme les yeux et s'endort alors que le jour se lève sur la Grosse Pomme._

_Elliot ouvre doucement les yeux puis une fois le geste accomplit, il laisse ses paupières battre normalement. Il se passe la main sur le visage, soupire, puis détourne le regard vers la fenêtre où il perçoit la lueur du soleil fraichement levé. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre alors, une infirmière rentre._

**Infirmière :** Bonjour inspecteur Stabler !

**Elliot :** Nora, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Elliot !

**Infirmière :** Bien Elliot ! Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner.

_La jeune femme pousse un chariot sur lequel est posé un café, un yaourt, du pain et un peu de beurre._

**Elliot :** Et avec le déjeune, j'ai le droit à une bonne nouvelle ?

**Infirmière :** Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'on vous laisse sortir.

**Elliot :** Je vais bien, je marche tout seul, je respire tout seul. Où est le problème ?

**Infirmière :** Je ne suis qu'une simple infirmière, je ne suis pas apte à vous dire si oui ou non, vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital.

**Elliot :** Mais vous pouvez convaincre les médecins de me faire signer une décharge de sortie ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Je vous promets que je me ménagerai, que je prendrai tous les médocs qu'il faut prendre. S'il vous plait ! Ici j'étouffe et je me sens inutile.

**Infirmière :** Inspecteur Stabler…Elliot ! Vous avez failli mourir, vous êtes resté plusieurs mois dans le coma, je doute qu'on vous laisse sortir tout de suite.

**?:** Pour une fois, Elliot écoute ce qu'on te dis !

**Elliot :** Kathy ?

_La femme d'Elliot entre à son tour dans la chambre. L'infirmière, surprise se retourne vers elle._

**Infirmière :** Madame, je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure des visites !

**Kathy:** Je ne vais pas resté longtemps.

**Elliot :** Nora, s'il vous plait, laissez-nous !

**Infirmière :** Bien ! Mais vous ne restez pas plus de dix minutes !

_La jeune femme laisse le chariot et s'en va refermant la porte derrière elle. Kathy reste debout les bras croisés, son regard fuit celui de son mari._

**Elliot :** Assis-toi !

**Kathy :** Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps Elliot !

**Elliot :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème à la maison avec les enfants ?

**Kathy :** Non, tout va bien !

**Elliot :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

_Kathy pose son sac et en sort une grande enveloppe qu'elle dépose sur le lit d'Elliot. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe._

**Elliot :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Kathy reste muette, Elliot sent monter en lui une certaine appréhension. Il regarde sa femme qui n'est toujours pas décider à lui répondre. Il ne repose pas sa question une deuxième fois, se saisit de l'enveloppe et l'ouvre sous le regard inquiet de Kathy. Une fois l'enveloppe déchirée, Elliot en sort tout un dossier, son regard est tout de suite attiré par le titre du document, mit en valeur par sa taille et sa police grasse doublement soulignée._

**Kathy :** Je te laisse encore le choix !

**Elliot :** Le choix entre quoi ? Ma vie de famille et mon travail ? Tu me demande de choisir en me menaçant de divorcer ?

**Kathy :** Tu ne me laisse plus le choix Elliot.

**Elliot :** C'est du chantage ça !

_Le regard de Kathy est brillant, sa voix tremblante._

**Kathy :** Tu te rends compte que tu as faillis mourir ? Tu as pensé à ça ?

**Elliot :** Kathy, je suis flic ! Ça fait partie des risques du métier, tu le savais en m'épousant pourtant

**Kathy :** Les risques du métier ? Elliot tu as une famille, des enfants, un bébé de trois ans. Tu te rends compte ?

**Elliot :** Mais je ne suis pas mort, je suis là !

**Kathy :** Mais si tu n'avais pas eu cette chance, tu y as pensé ?

**Elliot :** Je sais ce que je fais !

**Kathy :** Ah oui bien-sûr ! En entrant sans gilet dans cette foutue galerie commerciale tu savais ce que tu faisais, oui c'est sûr ! Elliot, j'en ai assez de vivre comme ça, d'attendre inquiète quand tu ne reviens pas la nuit, de devoir gérer notre famille seule. Je n'en peux plus, tu peux comprendre ça ?

**Elliot :** Je fais ce que je peux !

**Kathy :** Mais ça n'est pas assez.

**Elliot :** Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre mon travail et ma famille ?

**Kathy :** Je suis ta femme et j'estime être en droit de te demander ça.

**Elliot :** Ce boulot c'est…

**Kathy :** …c'est ce qui nous éloigne peu à peu l'un de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, voilà où nous en sommes arrivés. Tu ne me laisse plus le choix.

**Elliot :** Toi non plus Kathy !

**Kathy :** Si, je te le laisse, c'est soit nous, ta famille, soit ton boulot, mais ça ne sera pas les deux.

_La femme d'Elliot reprend son sac à main, ne le regarde même pas et se précipite vers la porte, qu'elle ouvre. Elle quitte la chambre de son mari, le cœur lourd, les yeux dévorés par des larmes menaçant de tomber à n'importe quel instant.  
>Elliot a toujours les papiers de divorce en main. Prit de colère il balance les feuilles vers la fenêtre et en fait de même avec son plateau. Alertée par le bruit, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de lui, entre précipitamment<em>

**Infirmière :** Inspecteur Stabler, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Elle voit le plateau par terre, renversé. Ne perdant pas une seconde la jeune femme se précipite vers la fenêtre et nettoie les bêtises d'Elliot. Elle tombe sur les papiers, tachés par le café qui vient de se répandre dessus. Elle prend du papier et tamponne les feuilles. Elliot se prend la tête entre les mains et se rallonge dans son lit d'hôpital. L'infirmière pose les papiers sur le chariot qu'elle prend soit d'éloigner d'Elliot._

**Infirmière :** Si vous voulez, je peux vous re-préparer votre petit déjeuner ?

**Elliot :** Non, je n'ai pas faim

**Infirmière :** Vous devez reprendre des forces inspecteur Stabler

**Elliot :** Je vous dis que je n'ai pas faim !

_La jeune femme est gênée par le haussement de ton de son patient, conscient de cela Elliot essaie de se rattraper_

**Elliot :** Je suis désolé, excusez-moi Nora ! Je n'aurais pas dû vous parlez comme ça

**Infirmière :** Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure. J'ai vu pire dans ce service. J'ai posé vos papiers sur le chariot. Ils sont pleins de café, mieux vaut les laisser sécher pour l'instant.

**Elliot :** Merci, c'est gentil !

**Infirmière :** Je vais aller voir le Docteur Bailey, c'est elle qui s'occupe de tout ce qui relève du domaine administratif. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles je viens vous prévenir.

**Elliot :** Bien ! Merci.

_La jeune femme sourit puis sort à son tour laissant l'inspecteur Stabler à nouveau seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital_


	24. Chapter 24

_Il est difficile d'avoir une vie, ou ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de vie, lorsque l'on sert la justice ou lorsque nos compétences dans le domaine médical sont sollicitées pour une affaire. Le docteur Melinda Warner ne cesse de se le répéter et aujourd'hui les choses ne sont pas prêtes de changer._

_Une paire de lunettes, des baskets noires, une blouse par-dessus le tee-shirt, le nouvel assistant de Warner est fin prêt. Entre ses mains frêles de jeune étudiant, il y a une enveloppe comportant des résultats attendus depuis plusieurs heures. Le jeune homme s'avance vers le labo en serrant l'enveloppe contre sa poitrine. Il passe les portes et tends le dossier à Warner assise à son bureau._

**Assistant :** Ce sont les résultats des analyses que vous avez demandé

**Warner :** Ont-ils étaient comparé avec les échantillons fournis par la police ?

**Assistant :** Oui il me semble !

_Melinda regarde son assistant et récupère l'enveloppe qu'il lui tend. Elle l'ouvre sous le regard du jeune homme et prends connaissances des résultats. _

_Ici le réveil a perdu l'habitude de sonner, il n'affiche même plus l'heure. Débranché, il trône dans une chambre rarement occupée par son hôte. _

_Le salon est devenu sa chambre, son lieu de passage, le théâtre de ses nuits de détresse et de colère. Le canapé, certes peu confortable, est devenu son lit. Encore une fois c'est dans le salon que l'inspecteur Olivia Benson a élu domicile pour la nuit. Dans la cuisine la vaisselle s'entasse, dans le salon, sur la table à manger papiers et emballages cohabitent paisiblement. L'appartement est ce qui s'apparenterait à une zone de sinistre habitable. Tout est calme, les fenêtres fermées attenues le bruit de la circulation new-yorkaise. Allongée dans son canapé, recouvert d'une petite couverture, Olivia dort encore. Son portable est posé sur la table, en dessous de plusieurs feuilles de papiers griffonnées de l'écriture d'Olivia. Le mobile s'allume à présent, il vibre puis il se met à sonner provoquant le réveil en sursaut de Benson. Cette dernière ouvre les yeux, se redresse et prend son portable pour décrocher tout en se passant la main entre les cheveux_

**Olivia :** Benson !

**Warner :** Olivia, c'est Melinda, j'ai les résultats des analyses.

_Olivia s'assoit et colle le téléphone à son oreille_

**Olivia :** Quoi, déjà ?

**Warner :** Et bien ça fait 24 heures. Tout va bien ?

**Olivia :** Je crois que j'ai hiberné mais ça va ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à m'apprendre ?

**Warner :** Les flux présents sur le préservatif sont assez dégradés à cause des conditions de conservation

**Olivia :** S'il vous plaît ne me dites pas qu'on se retrouve à nouveau dans un cul de sac !

**Warner :** Ca n'est pas le cas Olivia. L'identification a quand même put se faire et les analyses sont formels. Le sperme retrouvé sur le préservatif correspond aux échantillons que vous nous avez fournis.

**Olivia :** Perry est donc notre violeur

**Warner :** Oui.

**Olivia :** Ces analyses peuvent-elles être contestées ?

**Warner :** Olivia toutes les analyses peuvent être contestées…

**Olivia :** Sont-elles fiables pour le jury ?

**Warner :** Oui, elles le sont !

**Olivia :** C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Merci

**Warner :** Je vous en prie !

_Olivia décolle son portable de son oreille et raccroche. Elle prend le temps de respirer afin d'assimiler la nouvelle puis pour se rassurer elle prend en main sa chaine. Consciente de l'enjeu de cet appel elle se reprend et décide de contacter Novak pour lui faire part des résultats de l'analyse._


	25. Chapter 25

_Tapis dans l'ombre de sa cellule, il cogite. Parfois ses réflexions nocturnes l'empêchent de fermer l'œil. Il se lève alors, les mains tremblantes puis tourne en rond de sa cellule. Il a peur, peur de mourir assassiné, peur de cet univers qu'il ne connaît pas. A Rikers il n'y a pas de lois et ça Perry commençait à le comprendre. Une fois encore il se lève et fait les cent pas. Son nouveau compagnon de cellule, un dénommé Blaster, petite frappe, le regarde faire et s'assoit. _

**Blaster :** Tu me donne le tournis Doc !

**Perry :** C'est une erreur, je ne devrais pas être ici !

**Blaster :** Ca, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

**Perry :** Je suis un médecin, j'ai sauvé des vies, ils devraient en tenir compte merde !

**Blaster :** Ouais mais culbuter des petites blanches contre leur volonté ce n'est pas légal mec.

_Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur le front de Perry, il est plutôt pâle. Il continue de se déplacer sans vraiment prêter attention aux paroles de son compagnon de cellule._

**Blaster :** Il faut vraiment que tu te calme mec ! Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant, moi c'est ce que je dis et crois-moi ça cogite fort là-dedans !

**Perry :** Tu n'as jamais ressenti le besoin, plus que l'envie, de prendre ce qui ne t'appartient pas ?

**Blaster :** Bah ouais un peu trop souvent et c'est ce qui m'a conduit ici.

**Perry ****:** Pour moi c'est pareil. C'est devenu un besoin, une pulsion animale que je ne parvenais plus à contrôler. Ces femmes, ces saloppes me regardaient avec confiance, je l'ais soigné, mais elles refusaient de m'aider, d'accepter de s'offrir à moi. Elles ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, tu comprends ?

_Blaster lui lance un regard que Perry ne perçoit même pas, l'homme est ailleurs. Blaster ne se s'en pas vraiment rassuré par ce type qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques heures. Il le regarde marcher, l'écoute parler, mais reste quasi-silencieux.  
>Perry continue alors son monologue.<em>

**Perry :** J'étouffe ici !

_Blaster sent que la situation est délicate pour le nouvel arrivant dans le milieu carcéral. Il tente une approche pour détendre l'atmosphère._

**Blaster :** On aura peut-être un peu de clime si on se tient à carreau !

**Perry :** Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie ici. Je refuse de perdre ma liberté.

**Blaster :** T'as qu'à plaider la folie, ça marche bien ça à ce qui paraît.

**Perry :** Je suis trop saint d'esprit pour que ça marche !

**Blaster :** Bah tu t'évade ! Par contre je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le plan de la prison tatoué sur mon cul.

_Blaster se mit à rire_

**Perry :** Mais oui bien-sûr !

**Blaster :** Attends mec, je déconne !

**Perry :** Pas moi ! Je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas finir ma vie dans ce trou paumé.

**Blaster :** Il y en a beaucoup qui ont essayé avant toi !

**Perry :** Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'évader ici !

**Blaster :** J'aimerai bien savoir où alors ?

**Perry :** Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

**Blaster :** Ecoute blanc-bec, ce genre de truc c'est pour les gros durs

**Perry :** Le cerveau suffit. Où est-ce que je peux me procurer ce qui pourrait me servir d'arme ?

**Blaster :** Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes embrouilles mon gars !

_Perry se retourne brusquement, il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux brillent et laisse entrevoir une lueur de folie maléfique qui glace le sang de Blaster. Perry s'avance vers lui et le plaque contre le mur en lui prenant le cou. Le jeune homme n'arrive pas à bouger, Perry resserre sa prise et le regarde s'étouffer._

**Per****ry :** Où est-ce que je trouve ce qu'il me faut ?

**Blaster :** …Mindler !

**Perry :** L'un des gardiens ?

**Blaster :** …oui…lâche…moi…je…ne …peux…pas…respirer !

_Perry lâche Blaster qui s'écroule et porte la main à son cou rougit. Perry s'approche de son lit et s'allonge l'air de rien. Blaster se relève et le regarde, il ne le quitte pas des yeux. Perry tourne le dos à son colocataire et regarde le mur en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles que Blaster ne s'efforce pas à comprendre_

**Perry :** La mort est un doux châtiment comparé à ce qui vous attend bandes de saloppes.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Pardonnez-moi chers lecteurs pour tout ce retard. Je n'ai pas un emploi du temps de ministre, mais presque. Pour me rattraper, je vous ai donc mitonné un chapitre conséquent, qui je l'espère va vous rassasiez. J'attends avec impatience vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaise. Sur ce bonne soirée à tous._**

_Cragen, ayant eu les analyses de la légiste en main, convoque l'équipe. Il s'avance vers les bureaux. Olivia se tourne alors, Munch qui s'était levé pour aller prendre un café, revient, Fin lâche la paperasse qu'il tenait en main pour accorder toute son attention à son supérieur. _

**Cragen :** La persévérance d'Olivia aura était bonne. Warner vient de me faire part des analyses et l'ADN de Perry est bien présent sur le préservatif.

**Olivia :** Warner m'a appelé avant vous donc je me suis permise de transmettre les résultats à Novak

**Cragen :** Bonne initiative.

**Fin :** On dirait que la chance est avec nous cette fois.

**Munch :** Moi je ne pense pas que ça soit juste une question de chance.

_Il se tourne vers Olivia. _

**Munch :** Fin n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à dire à Olivia ?

**Fin :** Ouais, c'est bon, je peux le faire tout seul !

_A son tour Fin pose son regard sur Olivia._

**Fin :** Excuse-moi pour le petit coup de gueule de l'autre jour !

**Olivia :** Non, tu es pardonné ! D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous pour mon comportement exécrable. Je sais que j'ai été invivable et je m'en excuse.

**Cragen :** L'essentiel c'est qu'à présent tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

**Munch :** Maintenant c'est à Novak de jouer. Avec toutes les preuves qui tombent je pense que ça lui sera favorable. On parie combien.

**Fin :** Moi je dis 35 pour les viols, 20 pour la tentative de meurtre.

_Cragen voit qu'à l'évocation de la tentative de meurtre, Olivia est mal à l'aise._

**Cragen :** Ne perdez pas votre temps avec des paris imbéciles, vous avez surement mieux à faire non ?

**Munch :** Non…enfin oui Capitaine !

**Fin :** On s'y remet.

_Cragen regarde Olivia qui lui offre un triste sourire en guise de remerciement puis il retourne s'enfermer dans son bureau répondre au téléphone. L'équipe se remet à présent au travail. Olivia s'assoit à son bureau, elle pose alors son regard sur la chasse vide qui est en face d'elle. Elle ne pense plus à rien d'autre et fixe intensément le bureau vide de son équipier. _

_Cragen vient à peine de reposer le combiné qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts quelques secondes auparavant. Il met quelques secondes à assimiler la nouvelle qu'on vient de lui transmettre, il baisse alors la tête et s'assoit. Les mots lui manquent, ses pensées s'embrument. Il regarde le dossier sur lequel il passe le plus clair de son temps, puis il pose son regard sur les quelques cartons qui jonchent le sol de son bureau. Il relève alors la tête pour poser son regard sur la salle extérieur, il y voit toute l'agitation habituelle des lieux, les vas et viens des officiers en uniforme pour la plupart, l'arrivée de nouveaux visages, le départ d'autre. Cragen ne pense plus, il se perd dans son observation. Il aimerait tellement que la chance soit avec lui et son équipe, il aimerait en finir avec cette affaire, il aimerait que la réalité ne soit pour une fois, pas aussi difficile à vivre.  
>Malgré tout, il se reprend, se lève et s'avance vers la porte qu'il ouvre avec précaution. Dès qu'il franchira le seuil, il le sait, il ne pourra pas revenir en arrière.<br>La scène est comme au ralentit, autour de Cragen, les autres avancent lentement, son pas et lourd et non décidé. Munch est revenu de son périple avec la cafetière, Fin est toujours à la même place, ainsi qu'Olivia. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas quitté des yeux le bureau d'Elliot.  
>Cragen continue son chemin et arrive alors devant les bureaux de ses inspecteurs. Il arrête, marque une pause ce qui provoque l'étonnement de Fin et Munch, Olivia le remarque et détache son regard du bureau pour le poser sur son supérieur. Ce dernier se gratte la gorge, Munch, Fin et Olivia ont deviné que Cragen s'apprête à leur transmettre une mauvaise nouvelle.<br>_

**Cragen :** Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil du juge Donnelly

_Olivia fronce les sourcils_

**Cragen :** Il y a eu un accident…

_Olivia ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle se lève prend sa veste et se précipite vers l'extérieur. Elle prend l'ascenseur et une fois dehors, enfile sa veste tout en dévalant les escaliers, elle court ensuite jusqu'à sa voiture, ouvre la portière, s'engouffre dans le véhicule, démarre puis accélère._

_Arrivée sur place elle découvre alors une horde de personnes maintenu par des cordons et des policiers, plusieurs vannes et fourgons affiliés à diverses chaines de télévision locale. Elle sort de sa voiture et avance, plusieurs policiers en uniforme, munis d'un calepin, prennent des notes tout en interrogeant quelques personnes, des journalistes accompagnés de leur équipe, filment et commentent à tout vas, des personnes sont en pleurs, d'autre en état de choc. _

**?:** OLIVIA ! OLIVIA !

_Elle lève le regard et découvre Casey qui lui fait signe. Elle sort son badge et le présente à tous les officiers qui se dressent sur son chemin. Une fois arrivée près de Casey, elle range son insigne. _

**Olivia :** Vous pouvez me dire ce qui est arrivé ?

**Casey :** Cragen ne vous a rien dis ?

**Olivia :** Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps

**Casey :** C'est Perry ! Il s'est enfui !

**Olivia :** Quoi ? Non c'est une blague

**Casey :** Non, j'aimerai. Il a profité de l'inattention de l'officier qui le surveiller et l'a attaqué avec une lame de rasoir.

_Olivia se prend la tête entre les mains. _

**Olivia :** Comment a-t-il fais pour entrer avec une lame de rasoir ? Pourquoi personne n'a rien vu ?

**Casey :** Je l'ignore.

**?: **Olivia ! Inspecteur Benson !

_Marcia Shaw et Trishia Holmes s'approchent. Elles ont dans le regard, cette même expression de peur, Olivia se force à sourire pour tenter de les rassurer, mais elle-même n'est pas convaincue._

**Olivia :** Marcia, Trishia ! Vous n'avez pas été prises en charge ?

**Trishia :** Non, nous ne comprenons rien.

**Marcia : **Quand nous sommes arrivées on nous a dit t'attendre, mais personne ne veut nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé.

_Olivia se tourne vers Casey et lui lance un regard oscillant entre colère et incompréhension. _

**Olivia :** Personne ne les a pris en charge ?

**Casey :** Moi-même quand je suis arrivé on m'a mise de côté et…

**Olivia :** Personne ne leur a rien dis ?

**Casey :** Je n'ai pas pu les prévenir…

**Olivia :** Casey, elles sont les principaux témoins, bon sang ! Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas été prises en charges en priorités ?

**Marcia :** Inspecteur Benson, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Deux ambulanciers passent devant les jeunes femmes, ils portent une civière sur laquelle repose un corps bâché. Olivia les regarde passer, Marcia et Trishia continue de poser des questions à une Olivia complètement ailleurs. _

**Trishia :** Inspecteur !

_Elle se reprend et regarde tour à tour les deux femmes apeurées. _

**Olivia :** Mesdames vous allez m'écoutez et resté calme d'accord ?

**Marcia :** Vous me faites peur

**Olivia :** Vous devez me faire confiance d'accord. Promettez-moi de resté calme !

_Les deux femmes hésitent un court instant et acquissent en même temps_

**Olivia :** L'homme qui se trouve sur la civière, était un officier chargé de la surveillance de Perry.

**Marcia :** Ne me dites pas que cet homme est mort ? Ne me dites pas que Perry s'est enfuit ? Olivia ! Répondez-moi !

**Olivia :** Nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver.

_Trishia se plaque les mains sur la bouche choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, Marcia regarde Olivia puis se tourne, elle se prend alors la tête entre les mains. Olivia posa sa main sur son épaule. _

**Marcia :** Ca ne finira donc jamais !

**Olivia :** Si, ça va se terminé et vous pourrez toutes les reprendre votre vie en main. Nous allons doubler la surveillance et je ne vous lâcherai pas, je vous le promets.

_Le regard d'Olivia vient se poser par hasard sur une scène qui a lieu à quelques mètres devant elle. _

**Olivia :** Restez avec maître Novak, je reviens !

_Casey ne peut placer un mot, Olivia est déjà partit droit devant, elle avance vers Robson, l'avocat de Perry, qui donne ce qui ressemble à une conférence de presse. Benson serre la mâchoire et continue de se rapprocher de l'avocat. _

**Olivia :** Je suis sûre que vous étiez au courant !

_Tous les regards se braquent à présent sur l'inspecteur. Robson, mal à l'aise, feint l'intervention d'Olivia et reprend sa conférence. Olivia est hors d'elle, elle se jette sur lui et le prend par le col. Fin et Munch, qui viennent d'arriver à leur tour, se précipitent sur Olivia et la retienne afin d'éviter tout scandale. _

**Munch :** Liv, calme-toi, ça suffit !

_Robson s'éloigne d'elle et se masse le cou. _

**Robson :** Votre collègue aurait-elle perdu la raison ?

**Olivia :** Je vous préviens que si j'apprends que vous étiez au courant, vous passerez un mauvais quart d'heure

**Robson :** Cessez de diffuser vos calomnies inspecteur Benson, ça ne vous mènera nulle part !

**Olivia :** Vous saviez ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et vous n'avez rien dis.

**Robson :** Croyez-moi, si j'avais su ce que mon client avait en tête, vous auriez été la première personne prévenue. Ce qui est arrivé est un regrettable accident et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

_Olivia se calme, elle regarde à présent Robson avec dégout, elle s'avance sous la surveillance de ses deux collègues, puis s'arrête pour ne pas aller trop loin. _

**Olivia :** Ce regrettable accident comme vous le dites, a causé la mort d'un officier de policer et ça n'est pas vous qui aller devoir l'annoncer à sa famille.

_Sans rien ajouter, elle fait demi-tour et retourne vers Casey, Marcia et Trishia sont toujours là, Fin et Munch finissent par suivre à leur tour. _


	27. Chapter 27

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'attends vos petites review lol

_Etre debout, devant la fenêtre à observer ce qui se passe en bas, est pour Elliot Stabler, un plaisir insupportable. Le fait de savoir qu'il peut se déplacer, mais qu'il ne peut sortir de sa chambre, le frustre à tel point qu'il refuse de manger ce que les infirmières lui apportent. Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont fait preuve Nora, il n'en ait rien, Elliot se ferme et ne veut rien entendre._

**Nora :** Je dois vous faire une prise de sang.

_Elliot, trainant sa perfusion, revient sur ses pas et s'installe sur son lit en soupirant_

**Nora :** Je vais vous allumer la télévision pour vous faire patienter si vous voulez.

**Elliot :** J'en ai marre d'être en prison.

_Nora prend la télécommande et allume le poste de télévision tout en préparant la seringue._

**Nora :** Vous exagérez, vous n'êtes pas en prison ici…

_**Générique d'ouverture du journal télévisé**_

**Elliot :** Vous rigolez, je ne peux même pas aller aux toilettes sans demander la permission.

_Nora cherche la veine d'Elliot et plante l'aiguille dans sa peau._

_**Journaliste :**__ Nous sommes en direct du palais de justice ou l'impensable vient de se produire. _

**Nora :** Vous allez voir tout va bien se passer…

_Elliot ne l'écoute plus, toute son attention est irrésistiblement centrée sur le poste de télévision_

**Elliot :** Vous pouvez monter le son s'il vous plait ?

**Nora :** Oui, bien-sûr !

_Nora pointe la télécommande vers le poste et augmente le volume._

**Journaliste :**_ Il y a moins d'une heure, le palais de justice a été le théâtre d'une évasion provoquant __la mort de Burt Harris, jeune officier de police. Le meurtrier, Sean Perry, allait être jugé pour de multiples viols. L'homme aurait profité d'un moment d'inattention de l'officier Harris, pour sortir une arme blanche, l'égorger et s'enfuir par une fenêtre__. Rappelons que Perry est aussi accusé de tentative de meurtre sur un inspecteur de police toujours à l'hôpital d'après nos dernières informations.__ Cet homme est armé et dangereux…_

_Elliot ne quitte pas la télévision des yeux, Nora le regarde inquiète_

**Nora :** Tout va bien ?

**Elliot :** C'est cet enfoiré qui m'a tiré dessus. Je dois sortir Nora !

**Nora :** Elliot, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurez même aidé, mais je dois respecter le règlement. Soyez patient, vous sortirez bientôt

**Elliot :** Oui, quand ce salaud aura fait une autre victime !

**Nora :** Je suis désolé !

_La jeune femme pose un pansement à l'endroit où la seringue à pénétrer la peau d'Elliot, puis ne sachant que dire de plus, elle s'en va voir les autres patients dont elle est responsable. Elliot attend quelques minutes et se tourne vers la table de chevet où est posé bien en évidence un téléphone. L'inspecteur tend le bras et se saisit du combiné, ses doigts glisse sur le clavier, ce numéro il le connait par cœur, il pourrait même le taper même les yeux fermés._

_La voiture de service de Fin s'arrête devant l'immeuble de Marcia Shaw. Une foule de journaliste a fait le déplacement, plusieurs voitures de police sont garées à quelques pas. En voyant le spectacle qui se dessine sous ses __yeux, Marcia se mets à trembler de tout son corps.__  
><em>_Fin, Munch et Olivia sortent les premiers_.

**Olivia :** Trishia vous allez rester avec Marcia le temps que Perry soit arrêté.

**Trishia :** Mais ma fille…

**Fin :** Vous inquiétez pas, on s'en charge !

**Olivia :** Vous avez entendu mon collègue, nous allons vous la ramener. Maintenant vous devez sortir de la voiture toutes les deux. Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes là.

_Olivia tourne la tête et voit qu'une foule menaçante commence à s'approcher._

**Olivia :** Allez venez !

_Les deux victimes sortent enfin de la voiture. C'est Olivia qui ouvre le cortège, Fin et Munch ferment la marche. Tous avancent à travers cette marée humaine de journalistes qui se bousculent les uns et les autres, les flashs crépitent à nouveau. Olivia bouscule certaines personnes qui refusent d'avancer, une fois arrivée près des escaliers, plusieurs officiers en uniforme prennent la relève. Marcia et Trishia disparaissent derrière la porte l'immeuble.  
>Olivia souffle et se passe la main dans les cheveux, dans sa veste, son portable se mets à sonner, elle passe la main dans sa poche et s'apprête à répondre, mais plusieurs journaliste qui se dirigent vers elle, l'empêche d'accomplir son action.<em>

_Elliot attends, mais rien, le téléphone de son équipière semble sonner dans le vide_

**Elliot :** Merde !

_Il ne prend même pas la peine de remettre le combiné sur son socle. Il se lève à nouveau et avance vers une armoire en bois dans laquelle se trouve quelque une de ses affaires. Il l'ouvre, se saisit d'un sac dans lequel il y a quelques vêtements, il prend de quoi se changer et entre dans la petite salle de bain_

**Journaliste#1 :** Inspecteur, que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

**Olivia :** Nous allons retrouver Sean Perry au plus vite…Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire.

**Journaliste#2 :** Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre équipier, l'inspecteur Stabler ?

**Olivia :** Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Poussez-vous de mon passage, je dois faire mon travail !

_Olivia trouve un chemin entre la foule et s'éloigne des journalistes._

**Fin :** Olivia, on n'est là !

_Elle lève la tête et aperçoit ses deux collègues près de la voiture. Elle continue d'avancer difficilement et finit par atteindre Fin et Munch_

**Munch :** On va rentrer aux bureaux. Cragen va surement préparer une conférence, il faudra du monde pour répondre au téléphone.

**Olivia :** Pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire de toute façon

**Fin :** Perry ne va pas allé bien loin. J'ai un pote qui bosse à JFK, il vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire que tous les vols en partance de New-York ont été annulés sans exception.

**Munch :** Il va en être de même pour les autres systèmes de transport et je pense que des barrages vont être placés si ce n'est déjà fait. Il n'ira pas loin crois-moi

**Olivia :** Ne perdons pas de temps alors !

_Les trois polici__ers montent dans la voiture et prennent la direction de Manhattan pour rejoindre les bureaux de l'Unité. _


	28. Chapter 28

_ Cragen a lâché ses cartons, il le sait, il doit se préparer car dans moins d'une heure il devra donner une conférence de presse. Pour s'occuper l'esprit il entreprend de faire un peu de rangement, il met de côtés les quelques affaires qui trainent sur son bureau et relit le message que son supérieur vient de lui communiquer. _

_Olivia traine les pieds, elle avance dans le couloir, passe devant tous ses collègues, elle finit par atteindre son bureau, elle continue d'avancer et se retrouve devant une porte fermée. Elle baisse la tête, soupire un grand coup et frappe contre l'épaisse porte. _

_Cragen lâche ses papier, mais ne s'avance pas pour aller ouvrir, pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche. Il aurait préféré ne pas être dérangé. _

_Olivia n'attends pas d'avoir une réponse, elle entre et se retrouve face à son supérieur qui ne semble pas vraiment surprit de la voir._

**Olivia :** Avec Fin et Munch nous avons ramené Marcia jusqu'à son domicile. Trishia Holmes est avec elle, je pense que c'est plus simple comme ça

**Cragen :** C'est une bonne chose, mais tu aurais dû me consulter avant de prendre la décision de réunir ces deux témoins.

**Olivia :** Au vue des derniers événements, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure solution.

**Cragen :** J'aurais fait la même chose, ne t'en fais pas.

**Olivia :** Vous allez donner une conférence ?

**Cragen :** Oui, j'ai eu des directives précises, mais avant je te dois te parler de quelque chose Olivia. Ferme la porte avant !

_Olivia fronce les sourcils, le regard de Cragen ne la rassure pas. Elle s'avance vers la porte qu'elle referme puis elle se tourne pour faire face à son supérieur. Très vite elle détourne le regard et remarque les cartons au sol et l'absence de photos au mûr._

**Olivia :** Pourquoi vous faites vos cartons ?

**Cragen :** C'est de ça dont je voudrais te parler.

_Le Capitaine marque un temps d'arrêt, il se force à rependre tout en soupirant et en se grattant le sommet du crâne._

**Cragen :** Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

**Olivia :** Vous partez ?

**Cragen :** Oui en quelque sorte. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, de me retirer du jeu, de prendre ma retraite.

**Olivia :** Quoi ? Non, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt.

**Cr****agen :** Tu savais que ça arriverai un jour ou l'autre alors pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ?

**Olivia :** Oui, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça, c'est trop précipité, je pensais que vous nous préviendrez avant de prendre une telle décision.

**Cragen :** Pour que vous tentiez tous de m'inciter à réfléchir d'avantage ? J'ai pris ma décision et je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus Olivia !

**Olivia :** Vous avez encore du temps à passer à la tête de l'Unité.

**Cragen :** Olivia, je ne peux continuer, tu comprends ? J'ai aimé mon travail, mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de tourner la page et ce de façon définitive.

_Olivia cache difficilement son émotion, elle avale bruyamment sa salive, baisse la tête à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de cacher l'arrivée imminente de ses larmes. Cragen s'avance vers elle, elle relève la tête et se réfugie dans ses bras_

**Olivia :** Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, j'ai encore besoin de vous.

**Cragen :** Tu as vécu beaucoup d'épreuves ces derniers temps, mais tu es forte Olivia et je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter tout ça

**Olivia : **Non, je n'y arriverai pas. La perte d'Elliot et maintenant votre départ, c'est trop dur croyez-moi ! J'essaie d'être forte, mais au lieu de ça je fais n'importe quoi.

_Cragen prend Olivia par les épaules et la regarde étrangement. Il remarque à son coup la chaîne sur laquelle sont alignées les deux plaques de Marines d'Elliot. Le mot « perte » résonne étrangement dans sa tête. _

**Cragen :** Perte ? Olivia, Elliot n'est pas mort !

_Olivia se détache de Cragen et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle ne parvient à trouver ses mots, plus rien ne lui semble cohérent à présent._

**Olivia :** Mais…vous…l'enveloppe…j'ai cru que c'est tout ce qui restait…Vous aviez dit qu'il voulait qu'elle me revienne.

_Cragen ferme les yeux et se passe une main sur le visage_

**Cragen :** Je suis tellement désolé Olivia !

**Olivia :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

**Cragen :** Elliot est sorti du coma il y a quelques jours.

_Les yeux d'Olivia brillent intensément, elle entre-ouvre la bouche puis fronce les sourcils._

**Olivia :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé ?

**Cragen :** Tu étais très perturbé, je ne voulais pas que tu le sois d'avantage.

**Olivia :** Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça et encore moins de me laisser croire qu'il était mort

**Cragen :** Je t'assure que ça n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'ai pas compris Olivia

**Olivia :** Vous me donnez une enveloppe dans lequel se trouve cette chaine qui appartenait à Elliot puis vous me dites qu'il voulait qu'elle me revienne. Vous conjuguez les verbes au passé en parlant de lui. Comment vouliez-vous que j'interprète ça ?

**Cragen :** J'ai vraiment était très maladroit et j'en suis désolé. Je m'en veux, crois-moi. Une fois encore je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

**Olivia :** Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile.

**Cragen :** Oui, j'aurais dû le comprendre depuis le temps. Je sais que tu m'en veux

**Olivia :** A votre avis, vous auriez réagi comment à ma place ?

**Cragen :** J'aurais été très en colère. Olivia je…

**Olivia :** Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuse ! Capitaine ça n'était pourtant pas difficile de me dire la vérité…

_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, Olivia s'arrête, Cragen lui fait signe de ne plus rien dire_

**Cragen :** Entrez !

_Munch passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte_

**Munch :** Ce n'est que moi !

**Cragen :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Munch :** On vous attend Capitaine, pour la conférence de presse.

**Cragen :** Oui, bien sûr. Olivia notre discussion est close

**Olivia :** Non, j'ai bien l'intention de la reprendre.

_Olivia regarde Munch, puis sort du bureau_

**Munch :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Cr****agen :** Olivia sait que Stabler est sorti du coma

**Munch :** Comment l'a-t-elle apprit ?

**Cragen :** Je viens de le lui dire.

**Munch :** J'en déduis que ça c'est mal passer ?

**Cragen :**Oui, mais il y a d'autre chose plus importantes, nous ne devons pas perdre d'avantage de temps !

**Munch :** La plupart des officiers sont mobilisés, les lignes téléphoniques sont saturées…

**Cragen :** Pour le moment nous ne devons pas foncé tête baissée. Je vais me changer pour la conférence.

**Munch :** Bien ! Je vais continuer à diriger les opérations téléphoniques

**Cragen :** Fais donc !

_A son tour le Capitaine Cragen quitte son bureau laissant John Munch seul au milieu des cartons. Ce dernier entre dans le bureau et prend le temps de bien observer le mur autrefois décoré de quelques photos. Il avance et se rend compte que le bureau et vidé, sans le moindre dossier, pas la moindre photo. Munch se gratte le menton et comprend qu'il se trame quelque chose à son insu. Persuadé d'être encore évincé, le sergent se décide à mener, en solitaire, sa petite enquête. _


	29. Chapter 29

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, devant les locaux de l'USV, Manhattan.**_

_Un, puis deux, puis trois véhicules de chaines nationales, se garent sur le trottoir d'en face. Plusieurs personnes sortent de chaque fourgon, des journalistes, des caméramans, des cadreurs, une véritable petite armada télévisuelle. D'autres journalistes arrivent en voitures, une foule se presse à présent devant les locaux de l'Unité Spéciale. Certains commencent déjà à prendre la parole pour commenter chaque instant, tous sont à l'afflux du moindre petit événement.  
>Devant les marches, un pupitre est en train d'être installé, plusieurs micros y sont alors disposés puis testés un à un.<br>_

_Assise devant sa télévision, accompagnée de Trishia Holmes et de sa fille, Marcia Shaw guette la chaine d'informations. Les deux jeunes femmes ne veulent rien manquer de cette conférence. _

_Cragen se prépare, il met en ordre son uniforme, prend quelques minutes pour relire ce qu'il a inscrit sur un bout de papier puis relève la tête car son supérieur hiérarchique se tient debout devant lui.  
>Olivia passe dans le couloir et voit le Capitaine serrait plusieurs mains.<br>Fin et Munch, stylos en main, répondent aux lignes téléphoniques spécialement ouvertes pour recueillir des informations susceptibles de les aider à localiser Perry. _

_Cragen se décide enfin à avancer vers les ascenseurs, il prend une grande inspiration et croise le regard d'Olivia. La scène est comme au ralentit. Benson regarde Le Capitaine monter dans l'ascenseur avec ses supérieurs puis disparaitre derrière les portes. Elle hésite et lance un rapide coup d'œil sur Munch et Fin toujours accaparés par les multiples coups de fil qu'ils reçoivent. Elle baisse le regard pour prendre sa veste et tombe sur cette photo qui ne quitte plus son bureau. Elle prend le cadre en main et passe ses doigts sur le visage d'Elliot qui pose tout sourire à ses côtés. Olivia laisse un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres puis elle repose la photo, enfile sa veste et prend son arme. Fin et Munch ne remarque même pas son dé fois arrivée devant la cage d'ascenseur, elle presse le bouton de rappel, attends quelques secondes, les portes s'ouvrent, elle s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et disparaît._

_Cragen et ses supérieurs, eux aussi vêtus le leur uniforme officiel, s'avance vers le pupitre, les flashes crépitent, les caméras tournent, les portable et magnétophones enregistrent. Un homme avance lentement, se frayant un passage dans cette masse compacte qu'est la foule. Son regard azur se pose sur Cragen qui tousse et ouvre enfin la bouche.  
>A son tour Olivia arrive, elle descend discrètement les marches et se place derrière Cragen. Ce dernier, par un léger sourire, lui fait comprendre que sa présence à ses côtés est tout ce qu'il espérait. Il commence enfin à prendre la parole sous le regard de tous.<em>

**Cragen :** Je suis ici pour répondre à vos questions, mais avant tout pour susciter votre aide afin d'arrêter au plus vite cet homme

_L'un des officiers tend une photo de Perry. _

**Cragen :** Sean Perry a exercé à Saint Andrews pendant des années. Le Docteur Huang qui travaille avec notre unité décrit cet homme comme instable, narcissique, dangereux, mais surtout très intelligent. Le Docteur Perry est accuser de viols multiples, de tentatives de meurtre sur l'un de mes inspecteurs et maintenant de meurtre sur la personne de l'officier Harris. Je tiens d'ailleurs à présenter toutes mes plus sincères condoléances à la famille de ce brave officier, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

_Olivia observe la foule d'un regard avisé. Elle sait que Perry pourrait peut-être faire partit de cette foule grouillante, mais ce qu'elle ignore c'est qu'une autre personne est présente parmi les journalistes. Elle est sur le qui-vive, concentrée, elle passe le plus de personne possible en revue, le discours de Cragen résonne dans sa tête, son regard va dans tous les sens et finit par se perdre jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un regard qui lui est familier, un regard qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, un regard azur dans lequel elle espérait se perdre à nouveau. A ce moment-là, plus rien n'a de sens, les mots de Cragen ne sont plus qu'un lointain écho. Lui, il l'a voit enfin et remarque qu'elle le fixe, leurs deux regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre pour ne plus se se détache progressivement de la foule, Olivia descend les marches, ils s'isolent de tout ce monde et se retrouvent devant le parking. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard et continuent de s'approcher l'un de l'autre sans un commence à trembler légèrement, elle décide d'accélérer le pas. Ce qui n'était qu'une simple marche, se transforme alors en une véritable course. Les deux équipiers ne sont plus qu'à quelque mètre l'un de l'autre, ils ralentissent peu à peu. Olivia se jette alors dans les bras d'Elliot, ce dernier referme doucement son étreinte autour d'elle. Benson pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son équipier et ferme les yeux, puis elle se détache et se remet face à lui, elle le regarde encore pour se persuader qu'elle ne vit pas un rêve, il lui sourit, elle pose alors ses deux mains sur son visage. _

**Olivia :** Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et que tu es bien là devant moi, dis le moi je t'en supplie !

**Elliot :** Je suis là Olivia !

**Olivia :** Elliot, mon dieu !

_La gorge d'Olivia se serre, son cœur bat la chamade, ses yeux sont brillants et les premières larmes perlent sur son visage. Elliot s'approche d'elle et la prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle le serre très fort comme pour se rassurer encore une fois de ne pas être en train de rêver.  
><em>

**Elliot :** Respire et calme-toi !

**Olivia :** Je…je ne sais même pas quoi te dire !

**Elliot :** C'est pas grave, on aura tout le temps de parler plus tard.

_Olivia se détache à nouveau de lui, il sort un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tend._

**Olivia :** On dirait que tu avais tout prévu.

**Elliot :** Je savais que je t'avais manqué et qu'en me revoyant tu ne pourrais t'empêcher de verser une petite larme.

_Elle prend le mouchoir qu'il lui tend et lui sourit. _

**Olivia :** Merci, pour le mouchoir.

**Elliot :** Je t'en prie, je te dois bien ça.

**Olivia :** Elliot, on n'a du temps à rattraper mais…

**Elliot :** ...l'enquête passe avant. J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé.

**Olivia :** Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver, tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ce gilet et…

_Il s'approche à nouveau et la prend par les épaules_

**Elliot :** Olivia, je suis là maintenant, c'était un accident…

**Olivia :** Tu as faillis mourir, ça n'est pas qu'un accident !

**Elliot :** Mais je ne suis pas mort. Liv, je n'ai pas envie qu'on recommence à se pourrir, je veux seulement qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, pas toi ?

**Olivia :** Oui, tu as raison, je crois que j'ai des excuses à te présenter.

**Elliot :** Olivia c'est bon, c'est pas la peine...

**Olivia :** Non, laisse-moi finir, j'en ai besoin je t'assure. J'ai ma part de responsabilité que tu le veuille ou non. Je me suis mal conduit avec toi et avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je pense que j'ai surtout été très égoïste.

**Elliot :** Et si on se pardonnait mutuellement, ça serait plus simple tu ne crois pas ?

_Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se sent à présent plus forte, elle ferme les yeux et savoure cet instant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elliot continue de la regarder, mais il préfère ne rien dire. A peine quelque secondes plus tard, Benson ouvre les yeux et regarde étonnée son équipier_

**Elliot :** Quoi ? Tu penser que j'allais repartir ?

**Olivia :** J'ai surtout prié pour que ça ne soit pas une hallucination.

**Elliot :** Ca ne l'ai pas, crois-moi, je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Bon, si on reprenait notre enquête!

**Olivia :** Tu es autorisé à reprendre le travail au moins ?

**Elliot :** On va dire que oui.

**Olivia :** Prend-moi pour une idiote en plus. Ca fait plus de douze ans qu'on bosse ensemble, je sais quand tu essai de bluffer.

**Elliot :** Liv, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, on doit tout faire pour mettre la main sur Perry.

**Olivia:** Elliot!

**Elliot:** Olivia!

**Olivia:** Ok, d'accord, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien que j'essaie de te dissuader

**Elliot:** Bah tu vois que tu me connais bien!

**Olivia :** Trop même !

**Elliot :** Qu'est-ce que tu as comme indices ?

**Olivia :** Bah justement, je n'ai rien. Je pensais aller à Rikers, interroger le personnel.

**Elliot :** Si on commencé d'abord par son colocataire? Je ne pense pas qui Perry ait été seul en cage durant son court séjour.

**Olivia :** Oui c'est une bonne idée. Tu es de retour !

**Elliot :** Nous sommes de retour et ça fait du bien.

_Benson et Stabler se sourient encore une fois et reviennent sur leur pas pour regagner à nouveau les locaux de l'Unité. _

_Le Capitaine Cragen continue de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui pose, sans remarquer l'arrivée d'Elliot. Ce dernier, suivit de près par son équipière, entre à l'intérieur des locaux. Ils prennent tous deux l'ascenseur et atteignent leur étage, les portes s'ouvrent officier salut Elliot, puis un deuxième puis un troisième, bientôt c'est tout un groupe qui commence à l'applaudir. Fin et Munch, posent leur combiné et se lèvent. Elliot et Olivia avancent vers eux. Munch et le premier à prendre Elliot dans ses bras. _

**Munch :** Je suis vraiment content de te voir, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

**Elliot :** Oui, oui, moi aussi mon vieux.

_Elliot étonné, regarde Oliviq, cette dernière lui lance un sourire. Munch remet ses lunettes et se détache de son collègue. Stabler regarde Fin et lui tend la main, ce dernier s'avance et le prend à son tour dans ses bras, Olivia est tout aussi surprise qu'Elliot. _

**Fin :** Recommence plus ! Tu nous a vraiment foutu les boules Stabler !

**Elliot :** Promis, je ne recommencerai plus.

_Les applaudissements se font à nouveau entendre, tout le monde semble ravi que l'inspecteur Stabler soit de retour. _

**Munch :** Merci, merci pour cette ovation, l'inspecteur Stabler est ravi, mais n'oublions pas que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Alors mes chers amis, je vous suggère de tous vous remettre au travail. Désolé Elliot, mais on fêtera ton retour plus tard si tu le veux bien.

**Elliot :** Pas de soucis Munch, à vrai dire je suis revenu pour en finir avec cette affaire.

**Olivia :** Nous allons aller interroger le co-détenu de Perry, on en apprendra peut –être plus.

**Munch :** Je dois prévenir le capitaine?

**Elliot :** Ne lui dis rien, on lui fera la surprise.


	30. Chapter 30

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je tiens à sincèrement vous faire part de mes plus plates excuses… Ayant subi un important coma informatique, je n'ai pu publier le moindre chapitre….Mais étant rétablie me revoilà….J'espère donc que ce tout nouveau chapitre vous plaire**

**Ile de Rikers, quartier pénitencier, parloir**

_Elliot et Olivia entrent dans le parloir où le dénommé Blaster, le codétenu de Perry, fait à présent son entrée accompagné par un officier en uniforme, qui après avoir déposé le détenu, se retire le laissant ainsi seul avec des deux inspecteurs de l'USV._

**Blaster :** Attendez, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Vous n'êtes pas mon avocat !

**Elliot :** Assis Blaster, nous avons quelques questions à te poser.

**Blaster :** Pas sans la présence de mon avocat

_Olivia serre le poing et hausse le ton d'entrée de jeu ce qui a pour effet de surprendre et Blaster et Elliot._

**Olivia :** On n'a pas de temps à perdre alors tu arrêtes de jouer les divas et tu poses tes fesses tout de suite !

_L'homme, menotté de la tête aux pieds, finit par obéir et s'assoit sur la chaise qui est devant lui._

**Blaster :** Vous êtes des poulets je suppose ?

**Elliot :** Quel esprit de déduction !

**Blaster :** Quels genres de poulets ? Si c'est pour la drogue, je ne suis pas votre homme !

**Elliot : **USV, ça te parles ?

**Blaster :** Quoi ? Attendez, là aussi j'suis pas votre homme, j'ai jamais violé aucune femme moi, je suis qu'un voleur, une petite frappe.

**Elliot :** Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on est là !

**Olivia :** Sean Perry ça te parle ?

**Blaster :** Si je réponds, j'ai le droit à quoi ?

**Olivia :** Un conseil Blaster, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec nous. Mon équipier n'est pas du genre patient alors évite de l'énerver

_Elliot reste debout, il commence à tourner autour de Blaster. _

**Blaster :** On se calme là, relax, tout baigne.

**Elliot :** Répond à nos questions si tu veux que tout continue à baigner pour toi

**Blaster :** Vous me menacez ?

**Elliot :** Non, je ne fais que te donner un petit conseil « mon pote » !

**Olivia :** J'attends une réponse !

**Blaster :** Ouais…

**Olivia :** Ouais quoi ?

**Blaster :** On a partagé la même cellule. Heureusement que ça n'a pas duré, ce type est un vrai malade

**Elliot :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

**Blaster :** Ce qu'il a faillis me faire vous voulez dire ! Il a essayé de me zigouiller

**Olivia :** Pourquoi ?

**Blaster :** Parce que j'ai pas voulu lui donner les bons tuyaux

**Elliot :** Tu peux développer un peu ou s'est au-dessus de tes capacités intellectuelles ?

**Blaster :** Hey c'est bon là !

_Elliot le prend par le col et le soulève de sa chaine, Olivia se lève pour s'approcher et tempérer les ardeurs de son équipier. _

**Olivia :** Elliot, lâche-le, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on aura des informations !

**Elliot :** On n'a pas le temps de lui passer de la pommade.

**Blaster :** Ok, ok, je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez, mais lâchez-moi !

_Elliot le lâche, Blaster retombe sur sa chaise et remet son col en place, Olivia retourne s'assoir et fait signe à son équipier d'en faire autant. Elliot retourne à sa place_

**Blas****ter :** Tranquille mec !

_Elliot est sur la défensive, Olivia le sent bien et décide de prendre la situation en mains. Elle se lève et avance dans la pièce, Blaster reste sur ses gardes, Elliot observe son équipière sans rien dire pour une fois._

**Olivia :** Ecoute Blaster, je te propose une sorte de deal !

**Blaster :** Là vous m'intéressez ! Je vous écoute !

**Olivia : **Si tu coopère, je peux m'arranger pour… faire réduire ta peine

**Blaster :** Vous bluffez !

**Olivia :** Tu crois ?

_Elle sort son téléphone de la poche de sa veste sous le regard interloqué du détenu._

**Olivia :** Au moins d'une minute ça peut se faire, tout dépend de toi. Je n'ai qu'à appeler le juge Donnelly et tu verras ta peine diminuer, mais seulement si tu coopère.

_Blaster regarde tour à tour Elliot et Olivia._

**Elliot :** Dans la conjoncture actuelle, cette offre est intéressante tu ne crois pas ? Et puis si tu ne coopère pas tu risques d'avoir de sacrés ennuis. L'entrave à une enquête ça peut peser lourd dans un casier.

**Olivia : **Et nous sommes en droit de supposer que comme toi et Perry vous avez partagé la même cellule, tu étais surement au courant de ce qu'il préparait

**Blaster :** Non, non, non, moi j'ai rien fait. Ce type est un grand malade, il m'a à moitié étranglé, j'ai pas eu le choix, il voulait des infos, je les lui ai filé

**Elliot :** Et on peut savoir quelle genre d'infos tu lui as filé ?

**Blaster :** Je lui ai donné le nom d'un gardien qui fait des petites magouilles avec certains détenus.

**Olivia :** Et ce nom tu peux nous le donner ?

**Blaster :** Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas bluffé. Je veux avoir une preuve de votre bonne volonté.

_Olivia le regarde droit dans les yeux, elle reprend son portable en main et compose un numéro. Elliot l'a regarde sans comprendre, elle attend quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole._

**Olivia **: Elisabeth ? Ici l'inspecteur Benson, je suis désolé de vous déranger. Je vous appelle pour avoir votre appui dans la diminution d'une peine... Oui, oui l'homme a activement collaboré dans notre enquête actuelle. Non, c'est un voleur multirécidiviste... Oui, hum, hum… Bien, dans ce cas je vous en remercie, au revoir.

_Elle raccroche et range son mobile dans l'une des poches de sa veste en cuir marron. _

**Olivia :** Voilà, c'est fait ! Ça prendra encore quelques heures histoires de remplir les procédures, mais j'ai tenu parole, à vous d'en faire autant maintenant.

**Blaster :** Sérieux, ma peine va être réduite ?

**Elliot :** Elle vient de te le dire, t'es crétin ou tu le fais exprès ? Maintenant, on t'écoute.

**Blaster :** Le gardien c'est Mindler. Il deal souvent avec certains détenus du bloc C. C'est pas un enfant de cœur ce gars-là !

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce qu'il propose ?

**Blaster :** C'est une vraie boutique ambulante, il a de tout.

**Elliot :** Comme des lames de rasoirs par exemple ?

**Blaster :** Ouais, peut-être, mais il y a toujours un prix à payer en échange d'un produit, c'est donnant donnant !

_Elliot se tourne vers Olivia._

**Elliot :** Je crois qu'on n'a notre complice

_Ils se lèvent, les gardiens viennent chercher Blaster pour la ramener en cellule. Stabler et Benson quittent la prison_

**Elliot :** Ca va en faire de la paperasse pour Donnelly, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle apprécie.

**Olivia :** Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

**Elliot :** Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne l'as pas appelé ?

**Olivia :** Un bon joueur de poker ne peut gagner la partie qu'en bluffant magistralement ses adversaires

**Elliot :** Tu joues au poker toi ?

**Olivia :** Non, je sais m'adapter c'est tout. Ce type n'est qu'un petit escroc, il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup

**Elliot :** Là je suis vraiment très impressionné.

**Olivia :** Non, il n'y a pas de quoi l'être je t'assure.

_Elliot la regarde comme au premier jour, il la redécouvre et un long silence s'installe entre les deux équipiers. Mal à l'aise Olivia met fin à la discussion et s'éloigne. Elliot la rattrape sans rien__ dire. Dans sa tête tout se bouscule, il est assaillit de questions qu'il n'ose poser. Il sait pertinemment que d'ici peu il devra faire un choix qui changera définitivement le court de sa vie. Il ne peut se résoudre à en parler à Olivia, il préfère priv__ilégier l'enquête en cours et laisser de côté ce qui relève du domaine personnel. __  
><em>_Olivia monte dans la voiture, rejoint par Elliot, ce dernier sort son mobile et contact Munch pour lui faire part des dernières découvertes, le véhicule s'éloignent en direc__tion de Manhattan_


	31. Chapter 31

_La nuit tombe…les lampadaires s'allument, les rues new-yorkaise sont de moins en moins bondées, les klaxons moins fréquent, l'animation moins dense…  
>Dick Stephenson, l'ex petit ami de Marcia Shaw et anciennement suspect numéro un dans l'Affaire, regarde le cadran de sa montre, impatient de fermer la pharmacie dans laquelle il travaille depuis moins d'un an.<br>Il range à présent les casiers de médicaments, retire sa blouse blanche qu'il repose sur le porte manteau dans l'arrière-boutique, tout en se frottant les mains à cause du léger courant d'air qui vient de pénétrer la boutique.  
>L'homme est pressé car il a rendez-vous avec l'un des Marshall qui s'est occupé de toute sa procédure de transition identitaire. Pour éviter d'avoir à nouveau des ennuis avec ces autorités, Stephenson sait qu'aucun retard n'est envisageable.<br>Le courant d'air redouble dans la boutique, une fois encore Dick se frotte les mains_

_Quelqu'un referme avec précaution la porte d'entrée, Dick est toujours dans l'arrière-boutique à se frotter les mains pour tenter de se les réchauffer, en vain. Une silhouette se glisse à l'intérieur, son visage est couvert par une capuche et ses deux mains gantées. La morphologie de la silhouette laisse penser qu'il s'agirait d'un homme.  
>Dick récupère ses affaires, enfile son manteau et sort de l'arrière-boutique, il lève la tête et se retrouve face au canon d'un révolver tenu par le mystérieux individu.<br>Dick commence à paniquer et lève les bras en l'air en guise de reddition._

**Dick :** Prenez tout !

_Il ouvre la caisse et la vide sous le regard de l'individu qui continue de pointer son arme sur le pharmacien._

**Homme :** Je ne suis pas ici pour ça Mr Stephenson !

_Dick s'arrête net, il se redresse et regard avec étonnement l'homme armé. _

**Dick :** D'où connaissez-vous mon nom ?

_L'homme retire sa capuche et dévoile ainsi son identité à un Stephenson médusé. _

**Dick :** Perry ! Les flics sont après-vous ! Vous êtes dingue de vous pointer ici.

**Perry :** Evitez de parler pour ne rien dire. Je sais que la police est après moi, ce n'est pas une nouvelle.

**Dick :** Ils vous auront.

**Perry :** Vous voulez pariez ?

**Dick :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez si ce n'est pas la caisse ? Vous voulez me tuer c'est ça ?

**Perry :** Ca n'est pas d'argent dont j'ai besoin et quand à vous tuer j'y ai songeais, mais ça ne m'apportera rien.

**Dick :** Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez bon sang ?

**Perry : ** Votre aide !

**Dick :** Mon aide ! Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si je refuse ?

**Perry :** J'attendais cette question, vous êtes plus intelligent que vous ne le paraissez.

**Dick :** Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dites le moi !

**Perry :** Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle vous…

_Perry sort une vieille photo de la poche de son jean. Stephenson l'a lui prend des mains,  
>Sur le cliché on peut voir Stephenson serrant la main d'un homme en costume noir.<br>Dick déchire la photo et regarde Perry, ce dernier lui lance un sourire carnassier et baisse son arme tout en continuant de rester sur ses gardes. Stephenson a le regard lourd et son teint est de plus en plus pale._

**Perry :** Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi la police ne vous a pas inculpé J'ai longtemps cherché et puis mon benêt d'avocat a mis fin à toutes mes interrogations en me parlant d'un certain programme de protection des témoins dont vous faites partit. Là tout est devenu clair et limpide.

**Dick :** Vous ne savez rien, rien du tout.

**Perry :** J'en sais suffisamment pour passer quelque coup de fil et faire de votre vie un enfer. Croyez-moi je n'ai pas pour habitude de bluffer.

**Dick :** Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

**Perry :** Enfin on va pouvoir discuter un peu mon cher ami.

_Perry pointe à nouveau son arme et fait signe à Stephenson de retourner dans l'arrière-boutique. Ce dernier s'exécute pendant que Perry s'avance devant la porte d'entrée. Il observe les lieux et ferme les stores de la boutique puis s'en va rejoindre son « otage »_


	32. Chapter 32

**Bureaux de l'Unité Spéciale****  
><strong>**Manhattan.**

_Les journalistes plient bagages et regagnent leurs véhicules, la foule se dissipe peu à peu.  
>Trois officiers en uniformes déplacent le pupitre pour ensuite pouvoir le ranger, les hauts gradés regagnent à leur tour leurs voitures et disparaissent de la rue presque redevenue normale.<br>A l'intérieur des locaux, Stabler & Benson ont repris place à leur bureau, tout comme leurs collègues d'investigation.  
>Olivia crayon en main, prend des notes qu'elle essaie d'ordonner. Elliot est près de la machine à café<em>

**Olivia :** Je ne comprends pas ?

_Elliot revient avec deux gobelets en plastique, il en pose un sur le bureau de son équipière et l'autre sur le sien, puis il s'assoit en face d'Olivia. _

**Elliot :** Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine ?

**Olivia :** Le fait que Perry n'est jamais été inquiété. On n'a rien, pas une plainte, pas un signe qui prouve quoique ce soit.

**Elliot :** C'est un médecin, qui pourrait le soupçonner ? Qui plus est ça fait des années qu'il bosse au Saint Matthew et tu as entendu par toi-même ses collaborateurs.

**Olivia :** C'est trop bizarre.

**Elliot :** On n'a les deux autres victimes

**Olivia :** L'une est en psychiatrie et l'autre s'est suicidée. Sans Marcia jamais on n'aura eu accès à ça…

**Elliot :** Tu oublies Trishia.

**Olivia :** Oui c'est vrai, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un doute

_Munch qui trier jusqu'à présent quelques papiers, s'approche pour prendre part à la discussion entre Benson et Stabler. _

**Munch :** C'est vrai qu'Olivia a raison, il y a anguille sous roche et j'ai le nez fin en ce qui concerne les trucs louches.

**Elliot :** Vous, vous pensez qu'il y a d'autres victimes ? Si on doit chercher à le découvrir, ça va surement nous prendre du temps et c'est bien ce qui nous manque en ce moment.

**Olivia : **Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire…

**Munch :** Au point où nous sommes, moi je suis prêt à tout entendre.

**Elliot :** Ok, Vas-y, nous sommes tout ouïes.

**Olivia :** Je pense que Perry ne s'est pas contenté de violer.

**Elliot :** Ca signifierait qu'on a peut-être plusieurs cadavres sur les bras.

**Olivia :** Peut-être que New-York n'est pas son seul terrain de chasse.

**Munch :** Mais pourquoi on s'attarde là-dessus ?

**Olivia :** Quitte à le faire condamner autant lui offrir la peine capitale.

**Elliot :** Liv, je comprends où tu veux en venir, mais c'est trop tard pour se lancer à la chasse aux indices. Maintenant on doit juste se contenter de retrouver Perry au plus vite.

**Olivia :** Pour le trouver il faut qu'on n'en sache plus sur lui. Réfléchissez ! Pour le moment nous n'avons pas grand-chose de bien utile. Si on arrive à en savoir un peu plus, peut-être et je dis bien peut-être, qu'on sera en mesure de prédire ses prochains agissements.

**Elliot :** Huang me semble le plus accrédité pour ce genre de chose. Je vais l'appeler.

_Elliot se saisit du combiné téléphonique et compose le numéro._

**Olivia :** Non attends ! Avant l'aspect psychologique on devrait peut-être chercher dans son passé.

**Munch :** Je vais chercher les dossiers !

**Fin :** Je me joins à vous, je vais prendre du ravitaillement on va en avoir besoin je pense !

_Munch et Fin s'éloignent laissant Elliot et Olivia seuls à leur bureau. _

**Elliot :** Tu ne vas rien lâcher ?

**Olivia :** Si on peut arrêter ce malade, non !

**Elliot :** Quand cette enquête sera bouclée fais –moi une promesse.

**Olivia :** Elliot…

**Elliot :** Tu me dois bien ça…

**Olivia :** Bon ok, Vas-y je t'écoute !

**Elliot :** Promets-moi de prendre un peu plus de temps pour toi.

_Olivia le regarde étonnée par la demande qu'il vient de faire. _

**Olivia :** Quand tu dis prendre plus soin de moi, rassure-moi, tu ne penses pas à des séances chez le psy ?

**Elliot :** Non, je pense plutôt à des choses plus agréables comme sortir, t'amuser…

**Olivia :** Elliot tu es sûr que ça vas ?

**Elliot :** Oui pourquoi ? Je m'inquiète juste pour toi c'est tout. Cette affaire est dure et je …

**Olivia :** Ecoute Elliot c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ça va, je vais bien.

**Elliot :** Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

_Olivia fronce les sourcils et lâche son crayon_.

**Olivia :** Ca ne te regarde pas !

**Elliot :** Désolé, on est ami je pensais qu'on se disait tout…

**Olivia :** J'ai ma vie privée et tu as la tienne.

**Elliot :** Olivia pourquoi tu te braque comme ça ?

**Olivia :** Mais je ne me braque pas. Tu as finis ? On n'a une enquête en cours alors s'il te plaît

**Elliot :** Ok, j'ai compris, on n'en parle pas…

**Olivia :** Merci.

_Olivia reprend son stylo en main et fait mine de prendre des notes pour ne pas à avoir à enrichir une quelconque conversation avec son équipier. Elle le regarde néanmoins du coin de l'œil, il est différent, étrange. Olivia se reprends et continue de griffonner son calepin.  
>Pendant ce temps Munch rejoint le bureau de la personne qui se charge de conserver les dossiers. <em>

**Munch :** Bonjour Amanda !

**Amanda :** Inspecteur Munch, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

**Munch :** Vous pourriez me transmettre le dossier de Sean Perry s'il vous plaît ?

**Amanda :** Oui, avec plaisir.

_La jeune femme ouvre un casier, elle s'arrête sur la lettre P et cherche ainsi le fameux dossier pendant quelques secondes. Une fois trouvé, elle le ressort de son compartiment et retrouve Munch resté attendre. _

**Amanda :** Voilà le dossier de Sean Perry !

_Elle le tend à Munch qui le prend en souriant _

**Munch :** Merci Amanda

**Amanda :** De rien, à votre service ! Mais dites-moi John, vous me devez toujours un dîner.

**M****unch :** Ah oui c'est vrai, je note ça dans un coin de mon agenda.

**Amanda :** Tenez-moi au courant, je suis libre.

_Munch lui lance un sourire crispé puis s'éloigne en murmurant _

**Munch :** Quatre mariages ça m'a suffi…

_Fin qui vient d'arriver rejoint son collègue. _

**Fin :** Tu parles tout seul maintenant ! Ca s'arrange pas vieux !

**Munch :** Fous toi de moi ! En attendant j'ai réussi à avoir le dossier

**Fin :** Laisse-moi deviner, Amanda ?

**Munch :** Mouais !

**Fin :** Tu as ticket avec elle on dirait !

**Munch :** Attends, je suis un vrai Don Juan, la preuve quatre mariage

**Fin :** Mouais si on veut mec ! Pour quand le dîner avec Amanda ?

**Munch :** Après l'enquête, si je ne me fais pas tirer dans le postérieur d'ici là !

**Fin :** …

**Munch :** Non, ne dis rien, je t'interdis de t'exprimer la dessus.

**Fin :** C'est toi qui tends la perche pour te faire taper dessus mon pote !

**Munch :** C'est le bâton qu'il faut tendre pas la perche…

**Fin :** On final tu te fais quand même taper dessus !

**Munch :** Tu sais que tu es un comique toi !

**Fin :** C'était flic où l'école du rire

**Munch :** Bah tu as de quoi te reconvertir alors

_Les deux hommes prennent à présent la direction de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre leur étage puis accessoirement leur bureau _


	33. Chapter 33

_Pendant ce temps à la sortie de la ville…_

_Perry tient toujours Stephenson en joug. Cette fois les deux hommes ne sont plus dans l'arrière-boutique de la pharmacie. Sous les indications du médecin, Stephenson a pris divers petits raccourcis pour quitter la vie sans croiser le moindre barrage de polices. Les deux hommes sont à présent dans une petite maison vétuste, certainement inhabitée depuis un bon nombre d'année. L'endroit est déserté, il n'y a pas de voisinage seulement un grand étang. L'atmosphère est pesante, glauque, au moindre pas le parquet en bois grince, le papier peint est quasi inexistant, seul quelques bouts encore accrochés au mur témoigne de son existence passée. Les volets sont tous fermés sans exception, l'odeur de renfermé est forte, trop pour respirer normalement. _

**Perry :** Continue d'avancer et par pitié ferme-là !

**Huang :** _Il aime se sentir supérieur et attribuer des ordres aux personnes qu'il pense lui être inférieur__. _

**Stephenson :** Je vous ai dit que je ferais tout ce que vous me demander de faire

**Huang **_**:**__ Il substitut la parole à la violence lorsque sa victime refuse d'obéir._

_Perry avance rapidement vers Stephenson, les deux hommes se regardent, puis soudainement Perry lève son arme et frappe sa victime avec la crosse de son révolver. L'homme perd l'équilibre et tombe à terre, son nez est en sang. _

**Perry :** Ferme-là !

_Stephenson se relève avec difficulté, Perry avance vers l'interrupteur et allume la lumière. A ce moment-là le jeune pharmacien découvre qu'il trône sur les murs, un papier peint très spécial. En effet, plusieurs articles de journaux sont collés les uns sur les autres. Tous ont un point commun, ils évoquent des disparitions de jeunes femmes à New-York ou dans ses alentours. La plupart des articles sont anciens au vue de leur couleur puis de leur date. Stephenson s'approche des articles et se tourne vers Perry_

**Stephenson :** C'est vous qui avait fait ça ? Vous avez tué toutes ces femmes ?

**Huang **_**:**__ Je pense que derrière son statue sécurisan__t de médecin, se gâche tous les traits d'un pervers narcissique. Dans ce genre de cas le sujet agit comme un prédateur, il substitue le besoin d'être obéi au désir d'être aimé. Il cherche à déstabiliser sa proie par un acharnement sournois, une disqualif__ication récurrente. Il veut obtenir un moyen de contrôler l'affection, l'attention et la disponibilité de sa proie._

**Perry :** Elles n'ont eu que ce qu'elles méritaient.

**Stephenson :** Putain… il y a au moins une dizaine d'articles…

_Stephenson panique, plusieurs goutes de sueurs perlent sur son front, il déglutine et respire avec difficulté, l'endroit le mets mal à l'aise. Il relit les grands titres. Toutes ces femmes sont si jeunes, si seules, si démunies…_

**Huang :** _Le pervers narcissique s'attaque principalem__ent à des personnes faibles. Il opère de façon dissimulée et ne cherche à prendre aucun risque, il prend soin d'éviter toute forme de preuve, de témoignage ou de dénonciation publique._

_Perry tourne en rond, il garde son arme en main et s'arrête l'espace d'un instant pour réfléchir puis il repart. Stephenson est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de découvrir, il se laisse glisser contre le mur et souffle longuement. Perry le regard et s'approche, il est menaçant. _

**Perry :** Ces femmes méritaient ce que je leur ai fait subir. Elles n'ont pas voulu comprendre, je voulais juste les aider à aller mieux. Leurs vies étaient pathétiques, moi je leur proposais autre chose, de l'amour…

**Stephenson :** Vous êtes dingue !

**Perry :** Elles n'ont pas voulu me laisser une chance, j'ai tout fait pour les séduire mais rien, elles n'ont rien fait.

**Huang :** _La __perversion__ est avant tout une nature, un vide en soi…._

**Perry :** Elles ne m'ont pas laissé le choix

**Huang :** … _compensé par la destruction de l'autre_

**Perry :** Au début j'ai eu peur, mais très vite ça m'a fait du bien.

**Huang **_**:**__ Ce qui procure un plaisir et une jouissance extrême au prédateur, qui n'a alors aucune limite dans la mise en œuvre de sa crua__uté_

**Perry :** C'est devenu comme une drogue et j'en ai encore besoin, c'est là que tu interviens.

**Stephenson :** Quoi ?

_Perry lui balance un portable que Stephenson saisit au vol. _

**Perry :** Tu vas appeler Marcia Shaw !

**Stephenson :** Non, hors de question ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

**Perry :** Il n'est pas question de ce que tu veux, mais de ce que moi je veux. Si tu ne le fais pas crois-moi les hommes qui te recherche activement ne mettrons pas longtemps à trouver ta trace. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils vont te faire subir lorsqu'ils t'auront mis la main dessus.

**Stephenson :** Je ne peux pas faire ça… vous allez la tuer et…

_Perry s'approche doucement vers sa proie, il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard est froid, éteint, dénué de la moindre parcelle d'humanité. Il est différent, il ne ressemble plus à l'aimable docteur Perry, lui c'est un monstre avide, il ne contrôle plus ses pulsions…_

**Perry :** Tu sais mieux que moi ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas Alan ?

**Stephenson :** Je m'appelle Dick Stephenson.

**Perry :** Nous sommes entre nous, inutile de continuer à mentir. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi. Alan Brighton, tu n'as pas un casier aussi vierge que ça. Nous sommes pareil toi et moi, enfin presque pareil. Toi, tu es un lâche. Une tentative de viol sur une gamine de quatorze ans.

_Il se mit à rire après avoir énoncé le crime de Stephenson. (De son vrai nom Brighton)_

**Perry :** Endormie avec du chloroforme ! Ça craint, ça n'est pas digne d'un homme, un vrai.

**Stephenson :** Vous croyez que tout ce que vous avez fait est digne d'un homme ? Vous êtes un monstre et nous ne sommes pas pareils.

**Perry :** Oui, tu as eu plus de chance que moi. Et dire que si tu n'avais pas témoigné contre ces gros macs russes tu serais en taule à ma place… Mauvais timing pour moi on dirait.

**Stephenson :** Vous êtes dingue !

**Perry :** Arrête de dire ça, tu commences vraiment à m'énerver et je n'aime pas être énervé. Maintenant tu vas être un gentil garçon et appeler Marcia. Je veux que tu la fasses sortir de chez elle.

**Stephenson :** Ça ne marchera pas et puis elle est mise sous protection.

**Perry :** Alors tu vas m'aider à ce que ça ne soit plus le cas…

_Le regard de Perry est encore plus délirant, Stephenson déglutit et prend le téléphone en main…_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_Marcia pose le combiné sur son socle. Elle soupire un long moment et s'assoit sur une des chaises vides de la cuisine. Trishia et sa fille dorment dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ce coup de téléphone inattendu surprend Marcia. Elle se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Les deux policiers en uniforme sont dans leur voiture de fonction, ils se délectent d'un bon café chaud et de pâtisseries onctueuses.  
>Marcia frisonne car la fenêtre est ouverte, elle la ferme et tire le rideau.<br>L'un des officiers sort de la voiture et souffle_

**Officier 1 :** La vache ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça en plein mois d'avril.

_L'autre officier sort à son tour pour constater par lui-même à quel point il fait froid. _

**Officier 2 :** Putain, c'est vrai. Pour un mois d'avril c'est frisquet !

_Il se frotte les mains et avance vers la poubelle pour y déposer gobelet et cartons à pâtisserie. _

**Officier 1 :** Il prévoit encore des chutes de température d'ici une semaine.

**Officier 2 :** Ouais bah heureusement qu'il y a la relève d'ici moins de deux heures.

**Officier 1 :** Tu l'as dit. Et il y a le match surtout.

**Officier :** Yankee contre Mets ?

**Officier :** Dans le mille

_Les deux officiers se mettent à rire. Pour passer le temps ils entament une longue conversation sur tout et rien, ponctuant leurs anecdotes par quelques éclats de rire venant ainsi réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère. _

_Pendant ce temps à l'USV…_

_Chacun est à son bureau, armé de son gobelet de café et de quelque friandise ramenée par Fin.  
>Olivia relit chaque note et griffonne sur son calepin. Le grand tableau transparent est saturé de photos et de divers commentaires laissés par chacun des inspecteurs en charge de l'enquête. Huang est là lui aussi, il est venu prêter main forte à l'équipe. Elliot prend à nouveau son gobelet et boit une gorgée de café pour se remettre d'aplomb. Son bras lui fait mal, il grimace légèrement en reposant son gobelet. Olivia, crayon dans la bouche, le remarque. <em>

**Olivia**** :** Ça va ?

**Elliot :** Oui, oui, c'est rien !

**Olivia :** Vas te reposer dans la salle de repos. Je viens te chercher si on n'a quelque chose.

**Elliot :** Non, merci ça va.

**Olivia :** Ok.

_Elle n'insiste pas, Fin lance un regard interrogateur à son compère qui pour seul réponse hausse les épaules.  
>Il reprend ses recherches sur internet. Elliot en fait de même et entre dans la base de données nationale. Il regarde le tableau, réfléchit quelque instants et finit par taper plusieurs mots clés dans la rubrique de recherche. A l'écran s'affiche plusieurs viols. Stabler entre d'autres informations pour réduire la base de données. L'écran affiche à nouveaux une centaines de cas. Il soupire et se masse les tempes. Olivia se lève et s'assoit à côté de lui. <em>

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Elliot :** Je cherche dans la base de données nationale. Avec un peu de chance peut-être que je vais trouver quelque chose.

**Olivia :** Tu as cherché dans la ville et ses alentours ?

**Elliot :** Oui, mais je pense que je devrais mettre plus de détails pour affiner la recherche.

**Olivia :** Tu n'as qu'à entrer les détails du schéma qu'à utiliser Perry, c'est le même pour Marcia, et les deux autres victimes.

**Elliot :** Le coup du pervers narcissique ça peut nous aider effectivement.

**Olivia :** On sait qu'il peut être violent, suffisamment pour aller jusqu'au meurtre.

_Elliot continue de taper sur son clavier. La liste s'est à présent considérablement réduite. _

**Elliot :** Regarde, ce sont des avis de disparition. Le plus vieux date de 1990.

**Olivia :** Il y en a des dizaines. Les corps n'ont jamais étaient retrouvés. Difficile de signaler un décès dans ce cas.

**Elliot :** Regarde les victimes, des femmes seules, jeunes, une vie sociale modérée. Ça correspond tu ne crois pas ?

**Olivia :** Mouais. Ça reste quand même vague non ?

**Elliot :** Oui, au moins j'aurai essayé.

**Olivia :** Merci

**Elliot :** De quoi ?

**Olivia :** D'avoir fait l'effort de chercher.

_En guise de réponse il lui sourit, leur regards restent accrochés quelques secondes puis ils se reprennent, Olivia reprend sa place. Depuis son bureau, l'intrépide John Munch a assisté à la scène. _

**Fin :** Tu comptes bosser ou tu préfères te tourner les pouces ?

**Munch :** Mais je travaille contrairement à ce que tu crois mon cher Odafin

**Fin :** Mouais à d'autre !

**Munch :** Dis, les paris sur Elliot et Olivia sont toujours d'actualité ?

_Fin lève un sourcil perplexe_

**Fin :** Quels paris ?

**Munch :** A d'autre, je sais qu'il y a des paris sur Elliot et Olivia.

**Fin :** Ouais peut-être. Mais pourquoi tu poses la question ?

**Munch :** Disons que ces paris pourraient être à nouveau d'actualité après ce que je viens de voir. Tout est dans le regard mon cher Fin.

**Fin :** Je comprends rien à ton charabia Munch et j'ai pas envie de chercher à comprendre.

_Un officier en uniforme vient d'entrer dans les locaux, il avance d'un pas décidé vers le bureau d'Elliot et Olivia. Arrivé à son but il s'arrête devant les deux inspecteurs, ces derniers lèvent le visage en même temps vers le jeune homme._

**Jeune officier :** J'ai reçu un appel d'une femme qui prétend avoir vu un homme ressemblant à Perry. Il portait une casquette mais elle m'a certifié qu'elle était sure de l'avoir reconnu.

**Olivia :** Encore une perte de temps !

**Elliot :** Pas sûr ! Où l'a-t-elle vu ?

**Jeune Officier :** Pas loin de la pharmacie où travaille Stephenson.

**Elliot :** Ok, merci George de vous être déplacé

**George :** Je vous en prie inspecteur Stabler.

_Le jeune homme fait demi-tour et s'éloigne vers les ascenseurs. Elliot pose son cr_ayon, se lève et enfile sa veste sous le regard interrogateur de son équipière.

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Elliot :** Je vais jeter un œil, on ne sait jamais. La relève de la garde va être effectuée d'ici une petite heure.

**Olivia :** OK, je te laisse y aller seul, je vais continuer à faire quelque recherche.

**Elliot :** Je pensais que tu serais partante

**Olivia :** Prend Fin avec toi !

_Ce dernier se lève et enfile à son tour sa veste_

**Fin :** Pas besoin de demander Stabler, je suis dispo, je commence à saturé avec tous ces dossiers

**Elliot :** OK, on y va alors !

_Les deux inspecte__urs quittent le bureau, prennent l'ascenseur et rejoignent leur véhicule pour prendre la route. __  
><em> 


	35. Chapter 35

_Olivia s'installe au bureau de son équipier pour reprendre les recherches sur internet. Munch en profite et se lève pour s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme._

**Munch :** Alors tu as une piste sérieuse ?

**Olivia :** Elliot a dégoté plusieurs articles sur des disparations datant des années 90

**Munch :** Perry avait une bonne vingtaine…

**Olivia:** Je pense que c'est une tranche d'âge propice au développement des pulsions sexuelles Donc oui, c'est une bonne piste.

_Olivia clique sur plusieurs avis de disparitions répertoriées dans la base de données. _

**Munch :** En termes de distance, ça reste assez proche de New-York.

_George Huang s'approche pour se mêler lui aussi à la discussion._

**Huang :** Où Perry a-t-il suivit ses études ?

**Olivia :** Il a décroché son diplôme à Stuyvesant, puis il est entré à Mount Sinaï.

**Huang :** Est-il né à New-York ?

**Olivia :** Oui, enfin c'est ce que le dossier affirme.

**Huang :** Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est peu probable que Perry est quitté New-York un jour.

**Munch :** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça doc ?!

**Huang :** Son parcours universitaire ! Voyez-vous, en termes de fac de médecine Mount Sinaï, n'est pas l'établissement à privilégier. Il y a dans tout le pays, tous un tas de bons programmes en médecine universitaire. Son choix me rend septique quant à son envie de réussite. Il aurait pu choisir un autre programme. Ca ne colle pas avec son profil. Perry aime se sentir supérieur. Il aurait choisir le meilleur des programmes au lieu de se contenter du plus basique.

**Olivia :** Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'a empêché de s'éloigner d'où le fait qu'il ait choisis une fac à proximité.

**Munch :** Une petite amie ou ses parents peut-être ?!

**Olivia :** Il n'a pas de père, ce dernier est partit alors que Perry n'était qu'un gamin.

**Munch:** Il a donc était élevé par maman je suppose.

**Huang :** L'absence de repère paternel peut engendrée d'importants troubles psychologiques surtout en ce qui concerne les personnes instables. Il y a un déséquilibre donc une perte de repère. La personne ne peut se construire sainement. Mais hormis ça, il y a quand même quelque chose qui me dérange.

_Huang se relève et s'approche du tableau, il lie les photos des victimes et inscrit sous une flèche « scène de crime » puis il se retourne pour faire face à Olivia et Munch. _

**Huang :** Vous m'avez dit que les scènes de viol, étaient à s'y m'éprendre, les mêmes.

**Olivia : **Oui à quelques détails près.

**Huang :** Je pense qu'il ne choisit pas ses lieux au hasard. Tout a un sens !

**Munch :** Moi je pense, avec tout mon respect, que c'est juste une question de logique. Il ne voulait pas être surprit. Le choix d'une rue étroite et sombre est donc ce qu'il y a de mieux pour commettre un crime sans être vue.

**Huang :** Je sais que vous êtes réfractaire à la psychologie mon cher Munch

**Munch :** Réfractaire non, dubitatif oui !

**Olivia :** Vous avez une explication Huang ?

**Huang :** Quand j'évoquai le fait qu'il ne choisissait pas ses lieux au hasard, je pensais à un sens symbolique. En psychologie l'on utilise souvent sous forme métaphorique, des termes comme la cave, la grotte ou même la rue sombre sans impasse, pour évoquer l'image de la mère, sous la forme sexuelle.

**Munch :** En gros vous penser que Perry est atteint du « complexe d'Œdipe » ?

**Huang :** Oui ou alors ces rues étroites sont aussi une façon de symboliser l'enfermement, le manque d'épanouissement dans l'enfance ou pire encore la castration.

**Munch :** Ca n'est pas un peu excessif comme interprétation.

**Olivia :** Nombreux violeurs ont eux-mêmes étaient victime de sévices sexuel durant leur jeunesse.

**Munch :** La mère de Perry aurait très bien pu l'abuser lorsqu'il était gamin. Par la suite il aurait développé une haine irrépressible envers les femmes. Ça colle après tout. Il n'a jamais été marié et que je sache on n'a trouvé aucune petites amies susceptible d'apporter un témoignage.

**Huang :** Oui vous avez raison John, dubitatif, mais efficace. Perry est un pervers narcissique et en tant que tel il agit comme un chasseur et les femmes sont ses proies. Il est détaché de la moindre émotion envers ses victimes. C'est très explicite, il hait ses victimes.

**Olivia :** Donc il hait les femmes, ça parait logique !

_Elliot et Fin viennent d'arriver près de l'immeuble. Stabler arrête le véhicule et retire les clés du contact. Les deux hommes détachent leur ceinture et quittent la voiture. Fin remarque le véhicule de police, mais l'absence de la patrouille de surveillance ne le rassure pas, il sort alors son arme_

**Fin :** Ca sens pas bon, la relève aurait déjà dû être faite !

_Elliot sort également son arme et avance vers le véhicule. Les portes sont ouvertes mais pas la moindre trace des deux officiers. Les deux inspecteurs, armes en main, avancent vers l'immeuble _

**Fin :** Stabler !

_Elliot se retourne et voit Fin à genoux près d'un corps. Il se précipite sur lui._

**Fin :** Ca va il est juste inconscient, je sens son pouls.

_Un bruit attire à présent l'intention des deux flics. Elliot se relève et pointe en avant son arme, il avance avec Fin vers le lieu d'où provient le bruit. Les deux hommes arrivent près d'un conteneur poubelle fermé. _

**Elliot :** Ouvre !

_Elliot garde son arme pointée sur le conteneur, Fin s'approche et tire le loquet, le deuxième officier fait son apparition, un filet de sang coule de son front_

**Officier :** Tirez-pas ! Tirez pas !

_Tutuola et Stabler abaissent leur arme _

**Elliot :** Nous sommes les inspecteurs Stabler et Tutuola de l'USV !

_Fin aide l'officier à sortir de la bene. L'homme semble un peu sonné. _

**Elliot :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Officier :** Deux gars nous sont tombés dessus, on n'a rien vu venir.

**Fin :** Je vais appeler des renfort, fonce à l'appartement !

**Elliot :** Restez avec mon équipier !

_L'officier acquiesce de la tête et suit Fin. Elliot court vers l'entrée de l'appartement, il prend les escaliers, traverse le couloir et fonce vers la porte d'entrée. A première vue la serrure n'a pas était forcée. Il entre arme pointée en avant. _

**Elliot :** Marcia, Trishia ?! Ici l'inspecteur Stabler ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Trishia sort paniquée de la chambre, Elliot est sur ses gardes et ne baisse pas son arme. _

**Trishia :** Inspecteur, elle n'est plus là !

_Elliot comprend qu'il n'y a pas de danger, il baisse son arme et s'approche de Trishia. _

**Elliot :** Où est Mademoiselle Shaw ?!

**Trishia :** Elle n'est plus là !

**Elliot :** Allez chercher votre enfant !

_La jeune femme obéit sans poser de question, Elliot se dirige vers la chambre de Marcia. Les lieux sont déserts, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de lutte, la fenêtre est néanmoins ouverte. Elliot avance et découvre que cette fenêtre mène aux escaliers de secours. _

**Elliot :** Et merde !

_Il sort son portable presse la touche bis et attend._

_Le portable de Benson, posé sur le bureau, se mit à vibrer. _

**Olivia :** Benson !

**Elliot :** Elle n'est plus là !

**Olivia :** Quoi, qui ça ?

**Elliot :** Marcia Shaw. Les deux officiers ont été agressés par deux hommes. Marcia n'est plus à l'appartement

**Olivia :** Et Trishia et sa fille?

**Elliot :** Ça va, elles vont bien. Ecoute l'un des officiers a repris conscience, on le ramène au poste avec Trishia et sa fille.

**Olivia :** Ok, on vous attend. Je vais appelez Casey pour la prévenir.

Elliot est le premier à mettre fin à la conversation.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Les locaux de l'USV sont comme toujours une fourmilière en pleine action, un volcan en pleine éruption.  
>Constamment les allées retour se multiplient, quand certains officiers entrent, d'autres sortent.<br>C'est encore et toujours cette même effervescence, encore et toujours ces même mouvements incessants qui peuvent, si vous n'avez pas le cœur bien attaché, vous donnez littéralement le tournis. 

Le Capitaine Cragen est loin de tout ce tumulte, enfermé dans son bureau, il effectue les derniers rangements qui précèdent son départ. Quand il a enfin terminé sa tâche, il se redresse, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et observe les lieux à présent vide. Les murs qui étaient autrefois tapissés de diverses photos, ne sont plus à présent habillés que d'une fine couche de poussière qui telle une ombre, laisse encore entrevoir la forme des , pour une fois on peut aisément dire que le bureau de Don Cragen est rangé, d'ailleurs plus aucun dossier ne s'y entasse, les cartons ont quant à eux disparu de la circulation.  
>Il ne reste plus rien, pas la moindre trace de plus d'une décennie de bons et loyaux services.<br>C'est triste à dire mais c'est ainsi que va la vie, les papiers sont signés, les dossiers classés et c'est une autre page qui se tourne pour le futur ancien Capitaine de L'Unité Spéciale des Victimes, page qu'il s'apprête à tourner non sans un léger pincement au cœur

Elliot et Fin arrivent enfin dans les locaux, ils sont accompagnés par l'un des deux policiers responsable de la surveillance de Marcia et Tricia. A leur arrivée, Olivia et Munch stoppent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Elliot indique son bureau à l'officier en uniforme, Fin rejoint Munch et lui fait un rapide topo de la situation. Olivia s'approche d'Elliot et le prend à part.

**Olivia :** Où est Trishia ?

**Elliot :** Je l'ai confié à la relève ! Tout va bien ne t'en fais pas.

**Olivia :** Non Elliot, ça ne va pas !

**Elliot :** Laisse-moi aller prendre la déposition de l'officier ensuite …

**Olivia :** On perd du temps et tu le sais

**Elliot :** Si tu ne me laisse pas suivre la procédure on n'en perdra encore plus

**Olivia :** Depuis quand tu suis la procédure toi ?!

**Elliot :** Olivia s'il te plaît, ne commence pas. On s'était mis d'accord, plus de prise de tête inutile.

Olivia se frotte le visage et soupire longuement avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur son équipier.

**Olivia :** Ok, Vas-y ! Je vais continuais à creuser avec Fin et Huang

**Elliot :** Ça marche !

Elliot s'éloigne pour retrouver sa place, il s'assit en face de l'officier et commence à lui poser quelques questions. Olivia retourne auprès de Fin et Huang.  
>A peine quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Casey Novak qui fait son arrivée dans les locaux. Sa démarche est rapide et décidée. A vue d'œil la substitut du procureur n'est pas là pour plaisanter, cela va de soi.<br>La première victime de son mécontentement et bien évidement la première personne à l'avoir contacté.

**Casey :** Olivia, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Olivia se lève et s'approche de Novak pour tenter de calmer la tempête qui s'abbatre à foncer sur elle.

**Olivia :** Je n'ai pas pu tout vous dire au téléphone et…

**Casey :** Aller directement droit au but, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

**Olivia :** On n'a perdu Marcia Shaw

**Casey :** Perdue ?! Non, mais vous vous foutez vraiment de moi ?!

**Olivia :** Les deux officiers qui étaient postés devant son immeuble, ont été attaqués par deux hommes ! Elliot est en train de prendre la déposition de l'un des deux officiers

**Casey :** Et Trishia et sa fille ?

**Olivia :** Elles vont bien. Elliot les a envoyés ailleurs.

**Casey :** Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Elliot se lève et s'approche des deux femmes pour leur faire un résumé de la déposition de l'officier Reagan, qu'il venait tout juste d'interroger.

**Elliot :** On n'a une description d'un des deux hommes et ça concorde avec Perry.

**Casey :** Et depuis quand il a un complice ?

**Elliot :** Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment un complice, sinon on ça se serait.

**Casey :** Développez !

**Elliot :** Il y a peu, on nous a signalé qu'un homme ressemblant à Perry, rôdait près d'une pharmacie

Olivia avait tout de suite comprit où son équipier voulait en venir

**Olivia :** La même pharmacie où travaille Stephenson, l'ex de Marcia ?

**Elliot :** Ouais !

**Ca****sey :** Et ?

**Elliot :** Ca n'est pas une simple coïncidence ! Je pense que l'autre homme c'est lui.

**Casey :** Mouais peut-être qu'ils sont complices depuis le début et…

**Olivia :** Non, ça ne tiens pas debout. Et si Perry avait découvert que Stephenson faisait partit du P.P.T (Programme de Protection des Témoins). C'est plausible non !

**Casey :** Et comment ?

**Olivia :** Son avocat !

**Casey :** Non, il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit de communiquer ce genre d'information et puis il n'est pas censé les avoir de toute façon

**Oliv****ia :** Mais il se pourrait qu'il est eu accès à ces informations et qu'il en ai touché un mot à Perry.

**Casey :** Oui, admettons !

Cragen sortit enfin de son bureau et se dirigea vers son équipe.

**Cragen :** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

**Munch :** On n'est comme qui dirais dans la mouise

**Cragen :** On vient de me dire que Marcia Shaw a été enlevé

**Elliot :** Non, enfin si… je pense qu'elle a été piégé par Stephenson qui lui-même a été piégé par Perry

**Cragen :** Je ne veux pas des suppositions, je veux de l'action. Cette affaire doit être bouclée au plus vite. Je ne veux pas avoir les hauts gradés à nouveaux dans mes pates, j'ai donné. Alors vous vous bougez et vous me la ramener en vie si possible.

**Olivia :** On fait ce qu'on peut capitaine

**Cragen :** Olivia, si vous aviez fait ce que « vous pouvez » comme tu dis, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui

**Elliot :** C'est bon capitaine, ne vous en prenez pas à elle. Olivia fait son boulot

**Cragen :** Contente-toi de faire le tien au lieu de perdre du temps à défendre ton équipière.

C'est sur cette dernière réplique acerbe que Cragen met fin au dialogue de sourd avec son équipe.

**Casey :** Continuez à ramer et appeler moi dès que vous avez mis la main sur ce fumier

A son tour Casey s'éloigne de l'équipe

**Elliot :** Ils se sont tous mis d'accord pour nous passer un savon ou quoi ?

**Olivia :** On n'est tous à cran, c'est normal.

**Elliot :** Tu veux un café ?

**Olivia :** Non merci ça ira

**Elliot :** Ok. On se remet au boulot !

Elliot retourne s'assoir à son bureau, Olivia le suit et se place à côté de lui.

**Olivia :** On n'a une piste avec Huang. On pense que les déviances sexuelles de Perry ont commencé dans l'enfance. Il se peut que sa mère ait abusée de lui.

**Elliot :** Ca justifie en rien ce qu'il fait

**Olivia :** Je n'ai pas dit que ça justifié ce qu'il a fait. Elliot j'ai dit ça pour qu'on trouve une piste.

**Elliot :** Ouais, ok.

**Olivia :** Attends, tu crois que j'ai de l'empathie pour ce type

**Elliot :** Non, je n'ai pas dit ça

**Olivia :** Mais tu l'as pensé !

**Elliot :** Tu t'es mal exprimé c'est tout ! Ecoute on ne va pas perdre du temps à se prendre la tête, on doit sauver Marcia.

Une nouvelle dispute se profilait à l'horizon, mais par un heureux coup du sort, Fin désamorça le conflit en brandissant son combiné téléphone

**Fin :** Yo Stabler, Benson ! Je viens de recevoir un appel d'une personne qui prétend avoir vu de la lumière dans une fermette à la sortie de la ville

**Olivia :** Oui et ?

**Fin :** Bah c'est étrange dans la mesure où les lieux ne sont plus habité depuis une vingtaine d'année.

Olivia eut une idée, elle se leva et récupéra son calepin afin de lire ses notes, elle leva la tête vers Fin

**Olivia :** Entre Park Slope et Greenwood ?

**Fin :** Ouais c'est ça. Comment tu le sais ?

**Olivia :** C'est là-bas qu'à grandis Perry

**Elliot :** Ok, Fin, Munch vous venez avec nous. Appelez des renforts. On y va tout de suite, on n'a plus de temps à perdre.

**Fin :** Ok, j'appelle la cavalerie

Chacun enfila sa veste, chargea son arme et quitta les locaux.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Comme prévu Fin avait appelé les renforts qui étaient à présent sur place dans l'attente de leur collègue.  
>La lueur des gyrophares, bleu et rouge, se reflétaient à présent sur les murs de la propriété désertée, les cordons de sécurité commençaient quant à eux à être déroulés au vue des quelques visiteurs approchants.<br>En moins de quarante minutes, l'équipe de l'USV, était sur les lieux et c'est ainsi que tous les véhiculent entourèrent la vieille fermette.  
>Chacun des inspecteurs sortit sa plaque et la présenta aux officiers présents afin d'éviter quelque désagrément susceptible de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde. Une fois la formalité de basse accomplie, tous prirent connaissance des derniers témoignages rapportés.<p>

L'inspecteur Benson et l'inspecteur Stabler s'isolèrent du groupe afin de se préparer à pénétrer les lieux hostiles. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à la première confrontation, ils portaient chacun un gilet, rien n'avait était laissé au hasard me direz-vous ! Olivia chargea son arme tout en regardant du coin de l'œil son équipier. La jeune femme sentait monter en elle l'adrénaline, ce sentiment partagé tant de fois avec son équipier aux cours de leur enquête. Pourtant aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus la même saveur qu'autrefois, aujourd'hui à cette montée adrénaline se conjuguait un sentiment de stress dangereusement incontrôlable.  
>Elliot se sentant observé par son équipière, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui offrir un quelconque regard. Il était anxieux et savait qu'un seul regard suffirait à transmettre, à son équipière, le stress qui montait en lui.<br>A cet instant précis, en chargeant à son tour son arme, Stabler se vit assaillir par de vieux démons émanant de quelques anciennes enquêtes. Il se revoyait encore face à Olivia prise en dilemme avec son arme braquait sur lui et Gitano. Il se revoyait face à son équipière à son tour prise en otage. Puis il repensa à Kathy et aux enfants, il se vit face à sa femme, à l'hôpital quelques jours auparavant, Kathy venait de déposer à nouveau les papiers du divorce et à nouveau elle soumettait son époux à une décision difficile à prendre

**Munch :** Stabler ? Stabler ?

Il se reprit car Munch venait de les rejoindre.

**Munc****h :** T'es avec nous ?

Olivia regarda son équipier inquiète par son manque de réaction.

**Olivia :** Ça va ?

**Elliot :** Ouais, ouais ! Je me suis juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées, rien de grave !

**Munch :** Je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment de se perdre dans tes pensées Stabler.

A son tour le capitaine Cragen se décida à rejoindre le petit groupe essentiellement composé des inspecteurs de son unité. Don était plus lucide que jamais, il était conscient que cette intervention serait certainement la toute dernière de sa longue carrière. Néanmoins il voulait éviter quelconque allusion à cela, il voulait simplement se contenter d'être là, présent pour son équipe, présent pour la victime, présent une dernière fois en tant que Capitaine.  
>Il serrait sa plaque qui avait élu domicile dans sa poche, c'était pour lui une façon comme une autre de se rassurer. Une fois arrivé près de son équipe, Cragen relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa plaque, se gratta la gorge et prit la parole.<p>

**Cragen :** Je ne veux pas de bavure cette fois, je compte sur vous. Quelqu'un a-t-il réussis à dégoter les plans des lieux ?

**Munch : **Oui ! Tenez, c'est un officier qui me l'ais a passé !

Pour une fois Munch ne se fit pas prier et passa une carte pliée à Cragen qui étala le papier sur le capot d'une des voitures qui se trouvait à proximité du petit groupe.

**Cragen :** Le mieux à faire, c'est de contourner le devant de la ferme et de passer par derrière. D'après ce que je vois, il y a dans la maison, une cave. Il est probable que Perry s'y soit refugié.

**Munch :** Oui, pas d'angle de tir pour les snipers, donc pas de couverture, ça ne va pas nous faciliter le boulot.

**Elliot :** Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part de ce type ?

**Olivia :** Il y a un passage pour atteindre la cave sans passé par l'entrée ?

**Fin**** :** Ouais, regarde là ! Je crois que c'est la grange qui est là-bas !

Fin se retourna et désigna du doigt l'entrée menant à la petite grange.

**Elliot :** Il y a surement un passage par des souterrains !

**Cragen :** Fin et Munch vous allez passer par devant, prenez avec vous quelque gars du swat. Quant à vous deux je viens avec vous.

**Olivia :** Vous êtes sûr Capitaine ?

**Cragen :** Oui, allé on y va ! On n'a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça

Munch et Fin enfilèrent à leur tour leur protection, puis après avoir chargé leur arme, ils rejoignirent le petit groupe de cagoulés. Les deux inspecteurs de l'USV furent briefés par les hommes d'élites. Ces derniers firent signent à Cragen et ils avancèrent vers l'entrée.  
>Le Capitaine s'approcha d'un officier qui tenait dans sa main gauche un gigaphone. Elliot et Olivia furent à nouveau seul et irrémédiablement plusieurs regards furent échangés ainsi que quelque parole.<p>

**Olivia :** Tu veux m'accorder une faveur Stabler ?

**Elliot :** Je t'écoute!

**Olivia :** Evite de jouer les héros cette fois, s'il te plaît

**Elliot :** Olivia, il faut que je te dise quelque chose

**Olivia :** Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre moment ?

**Elliot :** Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Kathy est venue à l'hôpital, elle m'a déposé les papiers du divorce. Il n'y aura pas de demi-mesure cette fois. Elle veut que je fasse un choix

**Olivia :** Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?

**Elliot :** Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide

**Olivia :** Ah non, ça c'est trop facile Elliot. Non je refuse de t'aider à prendre TA décision. Tu es assez grand pour ça…

Cragen mit fin à la conversation précédemment entamer avec le négociateur, puis il revient vers Stabler et Benson, arrivant, il faut dire, au bon moment.

**Cragen :** On y va ! Vous êtes prêt ?

**Olivia :** Oui, moi je suis prête

La jeune femme passa devant son supérieur et ignora le regard perçant de son équipier qui restait légèrement en retrait.

**Cragen :** Aller !

Le Capitaine lui fit signe, Stabler se reprit alors et les rattrapa…


	38. Chapter 38

Voilà, la rentrée approche (pour ma part) et dans un souci de manque de temps j'ai pris sur moi pour avancer au maximum **cette fanfic,** qui je vous l'avoue touche à sa fin. Je vais aussi être privé du net à partir de vendredi et je ne sais pas quand je le récupèrerai. C'est pour ça que je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous poster les derniers chapitres. Merci d'avance pour vos petits commentaires qui me font, comme à chaque fois, extrêmement plaisir.

L'unique ampoule accrochait par deux fils apparents, se balançait, faiblissant de minutes en minutes. On pouvait ainsi dire qu'à l'intérieur de la cave tout était précaire, surtout l'éclairage qui n'apportait aux captifs qu'une faible luminosité. Il faisait assez chaud, malgré les températures extérieures. Il arrivait parfois qu'un faible courant d'air, provenant de l'unique porte, se fasse sentir, ce qui rendait la chaleur intérieure supportable.

Le geôlier ne parlait pas et c'est ce même mutisme qui le rendait encore plus inquiétants aux yeux de ses deux otages. L'ancien médecin conservait son arme, ses phalanges serrées le révolver à tel point que sa main blanchissait à vue d'œil, son front perlait de sueur et son regard fuyant se perdait dans tous les sens.

Stephenson et Marcia étaient assis par terre, attachés l'un à l'autre par une menotte. Perry venaient de s'éloigner surpris par le bruit assourdissant qui venait de se faire entendre dehors. L'homme sortit de la cave et avança vers le couloir afin de rejoindre la fenêtre donnant sur la cour. Au passage il avait oublié la deuxième arme qu'il avait en sa possession. Marcia et Stephenson se retrouvaient donc seuls à présent. L'ancien petit ami de la victime, avait remarqué l'arme qui traînait non loin de là. Il souffla et fit comme si de rien n'était.

**Stephenson****:** Les flics nous ont surement trouvé

**Marcia****:** Arrête de parler, s'il te plaît

**Stephenson****:** Je suis désolé, ok ? Marcia !

**Marcia****:** Arrête ! Tais-toi !

Marcia était en pleurs, terroriser et sans défense, même son ex ne savait que faire pour la rassurer. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs pas vraiment essayé. Il se contenait de la regarder couiner, rien ne lui venait en tête, aucun sentiment, rien... à cet instant ce qui prédominait dans la tête du jeune homme, s'était l'instinct de survie. Pourtant, il l'avait aimé cette jeune femme autrefois pimpante. Oui, il avait éprouvé à son égard de réels sentiments, oui il l'avait aimé, oui il y a encore peu il était animé par toutes ces certitudes...mais tout change et les sentiments aussi forts soient-ils peuvent malheureusement être éphémères.

**Marcia****:** Je voulais juste être heureuse, avoir une belle vie...Je voulais juste ça, rien de plus.

**Stephenson****:** Je suis désolé

**Marcia****:** Désolé ! C'est trop tard pour être désolé, c'est trop tard tout court.

**Stephenson****:** Ne dis pas ça. La police va arriver et...

**Marcia****:** Arrête de me parler... je veux prier.

**Stephenson****:** Tu quoi ? Marcia arrête, on va s'en sortir.

Marcia joignit ses deux mains, entrainant au passage Stephenson près d'elle. La jeune femme pleurait et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles tout en tremblant. Ses supplications paraissaient vaines aux yeux de son ancien amant, lui-même ne pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait la jeune femme à cet instant.

Puis il eut un éclair de lucidité, sans trop se l'expliquer d'ailleurs. Il se joignit aux prières de Marcia. Etonnée par ce geste, cette dernière resta à le regarder.

Stephenson : Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne veux pas le devenir. Oui j'ai commis des erreurs par le passé, mais je le regrette. Je ne veux pas être un monstre...

A son tour il entama quelques prières auxquelles Marcia se joignit sans ajouter un mot.

Perry continuait d'avancer dans les couloirs sombres. Sa démarche était décidée, son front continuait de perler de sueur. A présent son crâne était habité par une migraine qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

D'habitude il a toujours une pilule où un remontant pour combler la douleur. Et puis il y a ce traitement, celui qu'il prend depuis des années, celui qui amoindrit les souvenirs de vieilles blessures, celui qui dissipe ses vieux démons. Grace à tous ces médocs, les cauchemars sont moins fréquents et les maux de tête moins pénibles. Mais soyons réaliste cet homme n'a jamais pu se soigner entièrement. Certes les douleurs physiques sont moins intenses qu'autrefois, mais les douleurs psychologiques sont encore là. Ca n'est pas avec quelques médicaments qu'on oublie ce que nous sommes.

Oublier, c'est pourtant ce que Perry aurait voulu et peut-être qu'ainsi rien de cela ne serait arrivé, des vies auraient surement étaient épargnées.

« On ne naît pas mauvais, on le devient », c'était son créneaux, la justification de ses actes, une façon de se rassurer, de se dire que quoiqu'il arrive tout ça n'était pas de sa faute.

Perry arriva près de la fenêtre, il prit soin de se mettre sur le côté et observa ce qui se passait dehors. Il remarqua ainsi que la cour grouillait de policier en uniforme. Il vit les cordons déployaient pour éloigner les petits curieux, il vit aussi les fourgons de plusieurs chaînes télé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, autant de monde pour si peu, se disait-il non sans une pointe de satisfaction. Il prit à nouveau son révolver en main pour s'assurer que l'arme était chargée. Il connait la réponse, mais c'était pour lui une façon de se rassurerA l'opposé de lui, dans un petit couloir, la petite équipe menait par Don Cragen, continuait d'avancer armes pointaient en avant. Cragen en avant, était suivi de près par Olivia Benson et son équipier Elliot Stabler. Ils n'étaient à présent plus qu'à moins de trois mètres de la porte conduisant à la pièce où Stephenson et Marcia Shaw étaient retenus.

Un silence pesant régnait en ces lieux lugubres, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant, c'était comme si quelque chose se préparait, du-moins c'est ce que pensait Elliot, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne voulait pas communiquer son stress et se contentait donc de rester silencieux et de serrer très fort son arme.

Soudain un coup de feu se fit entendre tout près, Perry en fut alerté et se rendit compte de son oubli. Les membres de l'USV quant à eux accélèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qu'ils enfoncèrent, Elliot fut le premier à pénétrer les lieux, suivi de près par Olivia et Cragen, qui abaissèrent leur arme en voyant le triste spectacle qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux. Stephenson était à terre, noyé dans une marre de sang, Marcia tenait l'arme en main, le canon fumait encore. Sur son visage il y perlait quelques gouttes de sang. La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps, elle était en état de choc. Puis un autre coup de feu vint aux oreilles de l'équipe sortant Marcia de sa stupeur. Plusieurs balles sifflèrent entre les murs. Une vraie bataille s'engageait alors entre l'équipe et Perry. Les secondes furent longues très longues, les balles continuaient de siffler de partout, puis le reste de l'équipe arriva, Perry fut d'abord touché au genou, puis à l'abdomen et enfin à la tête. Le temps était comme suspendu, Fin et Munch firent leur arrivée accompagnée par les hommes cagoulés du S.W.A.T. Ils arrivèrent près du corps sans vie de Perry. Olivia se releva, elle n'avait rien, par chance le gilet l'avait bien protégé, par réflexe elle chercha le regard de son équipier. Elliot n'avait rien non plus, les deux équipiers se rassurèrent donc mutuellement par un regard, mais ils comprirent, lorsque Fin et Munch arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce, qu'il y avait quand même des dégâts.

**Munch****:** Noooon ! ! ! ! ! Appelez les secours vite ! ! ! !

**Fin****:** Magnez-vous Merde ! ! !

Les membres du S.W.A.T s'exécutent. Olivia et Elliot se précipitèrent à leur tour. Le capitaine Cragen, arme en main, était à terre, touché au ventre il perdait beaucoup de sang, son teint palissait de secondes en secondes. Il essayait tant bien que mal de parler, mais son élocution était mauvaise. Olivia mit sa main sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie.

**Elliot****:** Ils viennent ces secours !

**Olivia****:** Ca va aller Capitaine !

**Fin :** On est tous là avec vous !

**Munch****:** Vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous lâcher comme ça hein !

**Cragen****:** Je...je...

**Olivia :** Non, non ne dites rien, les secours vont arriver

Olivia peinait à masquer son émotion, les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage, elle gardait sa main sur le ventre de _Cragen_ pour ralentir au mieux l'hémorragie. La jeune femme senti alors une main se glisser dans la sienne. En effet Elliot venait de la lui prendre, il sera fort contre la sienne.

Au bout de cinq minutes les secours arrivèrent enfin. _Cragen_ fut soulevé et posait sur une civière. _Marcia_ fut elle-même pris en charge. On la détacha de Stephenson et à son tour elle s'éloigna.

A présent il ne restait plus qu'Elliot, Olivia, Fin et Munch. Ils se regardèrent, tous avaient le regard embrumaient par les larmes.


	39. Chapter 39

**Et bien voilà, nous y voilà, c'est la fin d'une autre aventure. J'aimerais vraiment prendre le temps de remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, pour moi cela aura été un plaisir que de l'écrire.**

**Merci à vous de faire vivre nos écrits ici-bas... vous êtes tous géniaux...**

**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (peut-être)**

**Merci merci et encore merci.**

Le soleil brillait comme rarement il n'avait brillé ces derniers temps. Nombreuses étaient les personnes à regagner leur véhicule pour rejoindre le même endroit. Les officiels et les non-officiels étaient présents. Les uniformes étaient de rigueur en ce jour.

Chacun des membres de l'équipe rejoignit son équipier respectif.

Le cortège était imposant, ouvrant le bal, l'imposant voiture noire ayant à son bord une collection imposante de fleurs qui semblaient masqués le coffret en bois, qui sera d'ici quelques heures, plongé sous terre. Une trentaine de motards suivaient derrière, les gyrophares allumés, les voitures de police en faisaient de même.

Une fois arrivée à leur but, tous sortir de leur véhicule et se pressèrent en ces lieux où ils n'appréciaient se rendre...

L'inspecteur Elliot Stabler fut le premier à prendre la parole.

**Elliot****:** J'ai toujours eu cette intime conviction, celle qui incite à penser que chaque décision que nous prenons, quelques soit son importante, aura toujours une incidence sur nos vies. Dans le fond chaque décision compte, c'est pour cela qu'il faut savoir la prendre et au bon moment. Vous savez, quand on fait ce métier on nous apprend à avoir du recul, à ne pas laisser nos émotions nous submerger. Il ne faut en aucun cas qu'elles prennent le dessus sur notre professionnalisme face à des situations de crises. Mais quand on perd notre principal pépère, je dois vous avouer qu'il est bien difficile de ne pas laisser l'émotion nous submerger.

Elliot, vêtu de son uniforme officiel, plia le bout de papier qu'il avait déplié quelques secondes auparavant avant de monter au pupitre pour prendre la parole devant l'assistance. Il se décala et laissa sa place à Munch, également vêtue de son uniforme.

**Munch****:** J'avoue, qu'il m'est arrivé de perdre mon sang-froid également. Nous sommes peut-être flic, mais nous sommes avant tout des êtres humains. Donald Cragen m'a dit un jour « mon cher John, si on veut survivre dans ce métier il faut tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau pour ne pas couler. Mais pour ne pas sombrer il faut aussi trouver une bonne équipe, car des équipiers seront les seuls à t'empêcher de couler. » Aujourd'hui si nous sommes là, c'est parce que nous avons perdu notre plus grand soutien, mais surtout nous avons perdu notre ami, notre frère, notre père. Comment allons-nous faire pour rester hors de l'eau maintenant que tu n'es plus là ?

A son tour Munch laissa sa place et Fin prit la parole.

**Fin ****:** Le Capitaine Cragen était le maillon fort de cette équipe qu'il considérait comme une famille. On disait de lui qu'il était une main de fer dans un gang de velours. C'est vrai qu'entre nous c'était pas vraiment un tendre, mais il savait faire la part des choses et était vraiment une personne juste. A son contact j'ai appris beaucoup, je pense avoir grandis et être devenu une meilleure personne grâce à lui. Je ne suis pas doué pour les longs discours en règle général donc je pense que je vais m'arrêter et là et dire un _« dernier au revoir »_ au capitaine Donald Cragen.

Le soleil commençait à se montrer aux yeux de tous. En cette saison, les arbres étaient fièrement vêtus de leurs feuilles vertes, ce qui avait pour effet de créer quelques zones d'ombres plutôt agréables. Sur le parking l'on pouvait voir beaucoup de voitures de police, beaucoup de moto et voitures banalisées. La plupart des policiers de la ville étaient là tous unis dans ce moment de recueillement. Les hauts gradés portés comme tout le monde leur uniforme et étaient placés au premier rang. Le juge Donnelly était elle aussi présente au premier rang aux côtés d'Alexandra Cabot et de Casey Novak. Elisabeth n'osait regardait la grande photo qui se trouvait près du cercueil. La plupart des membres de l'équipe avait, dans une grande pudeur, fait leur discours d'adieu, ne serait plus à présent qu'Olivia Benson également vêtus de son uniforme. 

Les regards étaient à présent braqués sur elle. Elle gardait néanmoins la tête baissait afin de les éviter. Dans ses mains elle avait, plié soigneusement, le discours qu'elle avait écrit la nuit précédente. Elle n'osait pourtant pas déplier le bout de papier et prendre la parole une dernière fois. Munch, Fin et Elliot s'approchèrent d'elle pour la rassurer et lui montraient que toute l'équipe la soutenait. Olivia prit alors son courage à deux mains et prit la place qu'elle devait prendre, elle déplia sa fiche, prit une grande inspiration et se lança

**Olivia :** Dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais connue de personne aussi investi que Donald Cragen. Son investissement allait bien au-delà de la simple idée de faire correctement son travail. Son abnégation m'a touché et c'est en parti cela qui m'a convaincu d'être sous ses ordres. Bien plus que mon supérieur, je voyais en lui le père que je n'ai pas eu. Il était là pour nous soutenir, mais il veillait aussi à ce qu'on ne s'éloigne pas du droit chemin.

Les larmes d'Olivia n'étaient pas feintes et il lui était difficile de restait droite et de ne pas céder à l'émotion, émotion collective qui unissait en ce triste instant, tous les officiers de police ayant connu Cragen. Il y avait aussi des amis tels que Novak, Donnelly, Warner, Huang, Cabot. Tous étaient présents, unis dans la douleur pour faire un dernier adieu au Capitaine Donald Cragen, mort en service.

Lorsqu'Olivia eut terminé son discours, plusieurs officiers militaires chargèrent leurs fusils qu'ils braquèrent vers le ciel, un ciel bleu dénué de nuage, où le soleil brillait fièrement, laissant ses rayons filtraient à travers les branches des arbres.

Les membres de l'USV firent un dernier salut à leur supérieur, plusieurs coups de feu furent tirés par les officiers en uniforme et au loin le son d'une cornemuse jouant « Amazing Grace » se fit entendre. Le cercueil de Don Cragen fut mis en terre, le cortège diminua, laissant les plus proches amis du capitaine, seuls, face au amas de terre. Tous en prirent une poignée et s'avancèrent pour laisser tomber sur le cercueil, la terre qu'ils tenaient entre leur main.

Donnelly avait le regard vide, c'est plus qu'un ami qu'elle venait de perdre, c'était un compagnon de lutte contre un ennemi qui l'avait pas le passé taraudait. Car oui, le juge Donnelly avait été alcoolique par le passé et c'est ce même alcoolisme qui lui avait permis de rencontrer son fidèle ami Donald Cragen.

Cabot et Novak n'étaient pas aussi proche de Cragen que pouvait l'être Donnelly ou les membres de l'Unité, mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient néanmoins appris à apprécier cet homme, à la fois autoritaire et passionné. Elles avaient vu de lui le meilleur comme le pire, mais jamais elles ne s'étaient permis de le juger, jamais...

L'inspecteur Tutuola, en avait vu passer des supérieurs dans sa carrière, mais jamais une n'avait noué de liens particuliers avec aucun d'entre eux, sauf avec Donald Cragen. Fin avait perdu son équipier après une sanglante fusillade, il avait aussi perdu ses repères, Cragen tel un père de substitution avait su montrer la voie à Fin et lui avait ainsi ouvert les portes de son Unité sans la moindre hésitation.

Ca n'est pas qu'un collègue qui est parti pour John Munch, mais un vieil ami. La police est une grande famille que Munch et Cragen avaient rejoint presque en même temps. Malgré leur divergence les deux hommes étaient devenus au fil du temps de bons amis se soutenant dans les épreuves. La confiance qu'ils s'accordaient était indéfectible au même titre que leur respect mutuel.

Cragen avait été marié de longues années, mais malheureusement de cette union, il n'en résulta aucune naissance. Après la mort de sa femme, Donald se noya littéralement dans l'alcool. Sa rencontre avec Donnelly l'a d'une certainement façon le sauver de la _déchéance_ qui semblait le condamner, mais une autre rencontre va achever de le ramener sur un chemin moins sinueux.

Serena Benson et Donald Cragen se sont rencontrés lors d'une réunion de « AA » comme ils disaient entre eux. De cette rencontre naîtra une réelle amitié. Serena lui avait tout raconté de sa vie et Cragen en avait fait de même. Elle n'avait omis aucun détail, son alcoolisme, son agression, sa fille tout y passa. Et lorsqu'on proposa à Donald Cragen de prendre la tête d'une nouvelle unité, l'homme n'hésita pas un instant lorsqu'il sut à quels genres de victimes l'unité venait en aide.

Cragen rencontra Olivia Benson un jour de janvier, lors d'un entretien. Lorsqu'il découvrit le patronyme de la jeune femme, il fut prit de doute, mais la ressemblance avec sa mère acheva de la convaincre. Son choix se porta sur elle non pas parce qu'elle était la fille de Serena, mais parce qu'elle avait du cran et une empathie utile à cette unité naissante. Olivia Benson deviendra la fille qu'il n'a jamais eue c'est certain, mais jamais la jeune femme ne saura la vérité sur le lien qui unissait sa mère à son supérieur, jamais.

Puis vint le tour d'un ancien Marine au caractère bien trempé. Nombreux étaient les détracteurs d'ElliotStabler, lorsqu'il postula pour intégrer l'Unité spéciale. Tous affirmaient qu'ayant des enfants, l'homme serait incapable de gérer ses émotions lorsqu'il serait confronté à des violeurs ou autre pervers. Cragen passa outre les dires de ses propres supérieurs et offrit une chance à Elliot.

Oui Donald Cragen n'avait jamais eu d'enfant avec sa défunte épouse, mais ils avaient trouvé avec cette Unité, une vraie famille, qui unie dans la douleur, le pleure à présent.

L'enterrement est à présent terminé et chacun, après être allé boire un dernier verre à la mémoire de Cragen, est rentré chez lui. Néanmoins, avant de faire un détour par chez lui, Elliot choisit de raccompagner Olivia.

**Elliot**** :** C'était un bel enterrement

**Olivia ****:** Je n'ai jamais trouvé une quelconque beauté aux enterrements

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte de l'appartement. Olivia avait les yeux embrumés par les larmes et la gorge serrée.

**Olivia ****:** Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire Elliot, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne soit plus là. Cragen était bien plus que notre supérieur, il était notre pilier à tous. Comment va-t-on faire maintenant hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?

**Elliot**: Je... je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien.

**Olivia :** On va faire quoi maintenant ? On va surement nous coller un pauvre imbécile incapable de gérer l'Unité...

**Elliot** : On ne doit pas se démobiliser

**Olivia :** Elliot, Cragen n'est plus là... sans lui c'est l'Unité Spéciale qui n'est plus

Elliot s'approcha d'Olivia

**Elliot**** :** Non, tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne peux pas tout remettre en question parce que le Capitaine n'est plus là. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aimerait entendre ? Il s'est battu pour cette Unité, il a travaillé comme un dingue pour la maintenir à flots. On ne peut pas tout balayer comme ça. Alors, oui peut-être qu'ils vont nous coller une imbécile dans les basques, mais nous, nous sommes toujours là, nous sommes une équipe.

Olivia c'était tue durant l'intervention de son équipier, elle le regarda et resta silencieuse, ses yeux noisettes continuaient de briller intensément. Une étrange atmosphère s'instaura entre les deux amis, aucun ne prit sur lui pour briser le silence pensant qui commençait à s'installer.

Sans vraiment réfléchir Olivia fit un pas se rapprochant davantage d'Elliot, puis elle combla à nouveau la distance qui les séparait et sans rien dire elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et déposa sur les lèvres de son équipier, un léger baiser. Puis lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se détacha rapidement d'Elliot, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre de la distance entre eux, car son équipier avança vers elle et la plaqua contre la porte, il lui offrit alors un baiser passionné qu'Olivia accentua presque sans hésitation. La jeune femme trouva la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit tout en gardant ses lèvres scellaient à celles de son équipier. Les deux inspecteurs entrèrent alors, refermant la porte derrière eux...

Elliot prend à présent l'ascenseur et durant le court trajet qu'il doit effectuer pour regagner les bureaux, il repense encore à tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant, une foule d'image l'assaillent, des images encore récentes dans sa mémoire...

Lorsque les deux portes métalliques s'ouvrent, il sort de ses pensées et rejoint d'un pas décidé son espace. Il est encore sous le coup de plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, mais ses idées sont claires et sa décision prise. Après avoir récupéré quelques affaires, il dépose sur son bureau une grande enveloppe dans laquelle il s'est chargé de remplir toute la paperasse administrative. Puis à côté il dépose sa plaque à laquelle il ajoute un mot pour Olivia _**« Semper fi »,**_ il y laisse aussi son arme puis, carton en main, il regagne l'ascenseur, il se retourne et les portes se referment une dernière fois sur lui...


End file.
